


Sanctuary

by SocialDisease609



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bonding, Buckets of Blood, Demons, F/F, Flashbacks, Horror, More tags will be added later, PTSD, Rituals, Taboo, That's right I'm doing another horror fic, blood everywhere, but then the creepy shit comes, but these guys are the key players, but this is a Katyana fic, falling in love with your boyfriend's sister, falling in love with your brother's girlfriend, kind of an affair, lingering touches, mentions of piotr/kitty, other xmen will probably show up, quick starting love, sacrifical love, soft gazes, starts out just like any other fic, that healing sex, that kind of horror, the scary shit, they were roomates, trying to keep it a small cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: An AU of Illyana returning from her abduction.Illyana returns three days after her childhood abduction as an eighteen year-old woman, bringing great joy to her distraught brother who blamed himself for it all. Soon, she reveals that Belasco may be on his way to take her back to Limbo. As they try to hide her from this inevitable encounter, they try to mend her mind and soul, where Illyana falls hard and quick for her brother's girlfriend, KItty.And when their greatest fears become realized, it is Kitty who stands between the devil and the soul he's come to reclaim.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 91
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is simply an exposition to put all our pieces on the chess board.  
> Chapter two will really start to open this story into its horror genre (and romance!)
> 
> Please stick around! It'll be so juicy, and bloody, and sexy, and dramatic, and exciting, I promise! :)

When Illyana was taken, two thoughts spoke in her mind. The first thought was: is this really happening? The second was: what exactly _is_ happening?

Every time she thought back to that day, to that precise moment, Illyana was taken by anger. While she had a special unlimited source of hatred towards the man who had taken her, this anger was the result of shame in herself. Somehow, when this memory crossed her mind, it didn’t matter to her how strong she had become now, how she succeeded and finally escaped. All that mattered was that she froze. Her natural reaction to fear and danger was to seize like a rabbit hoping the wolf’s eyes would just glaze on over past her. She let herself be taken.

“You were a child,” Professor Xavier told her, “You were seven when you disappeared from the campus. Even if you had another defensive reaction, to run or to fight, you may not have succeeded. Fly, fight, freeze- they’re all reactions our body chooses for us.”

Illyana’s ice cold eyes flashed at the man playing therapist insulted by his truth as she reclined carelessly in the chair before his desk.

“Illyana, what happened to you wasn’t your fault. You didn’t let it happen. The only reason why it happened was because a very bad man made it happen. All by himself. That’s it. That’s the only reason.” 

“I don’t want a therapy session, Professor,” Illyana said thickly, “I just want to go home.”

Xavier’s lips thinned at her words. Illyana knew why. Home? What she wanted was for things to be like how they were before she was taken. It wasn’t possible, of course. Illyana wasn’t a true master of her mutation just yet, but she figured this was an accomplishment all in itself. She had wanted to come home the exact moment she had been taken, but her focus wasn’t as sharp as she had wanted, and arrived three days after her abduction. It was better than nothing. Better than coming home eleven years later, like how much time had actually passed. Illyana couldn’t just kick off her shoes and slip into her child-sized bed at eight at night back in rural Russia, having Piotr tuck her in and pinch her nose between his index finger and thumb. All she had had between this meeting and her arrival back to earth was just a shower, and ended up clothed in Piotr’s gym sweats.

“Illyana, what you went through requires attention,” Xavier said.

“No, it doesn’t,” Illyana retorted. “I’ll be fine. I’m home now. Everything will be fine now.”

What Xavier said next slipped passed Illyana’s guard, piercing her critically, like a blade finding a weak spot in a body of armor.

“Is that what you repeated to yourself all those years while you were down there, Illyana?” Xavier’s eyes seemed to match her chilled aura. “Every time when things became too terrifying, when you were afraid you were going to give up, you said: I’ll be fine. I just have to find a way to go home and everything will be fine.”

Illyana abruptly stood up in her chair, the legs grunting against the hardwood floor. She balled her fists at her sides and her eyes brimmed with tears.

“How could you?” She could barely whisper. “Did you read my mind? I told you I didn’t give you permission to do that!”

She had begun her outburst in a barely audiable hiss, but ended loudly, causing Piotr to rustle on the other side of the closed door, waiting for her outside of Xavier’s office.

“Ilya?” he asked with worry, his words muffled by the barrier.

“I did not read your mind,” Xavier sighed, withdrawing the strong energy he had confronted her with. He was surrendering. “I just know a lot about helping people, Illyana. I know it is probably hard for you to trust people, especially since you have only been back on this plane for almost two hours, but take my word for it when I say I only want to help.”

“You can help by letting me go back to my family,” Illyana said, “I can take care of myself, I’ve done well so far, why would I need anyone else?”

“Yes, stay close to Piotr, I believe that will be good for you, too,” Xavier agreed. “But Illyana, I do have one request of you.”

Illyana said nothing, so the professor continued, “If you wish to keep your feelings to yourself for now, that’s fine, but I need to know- for everyone’s safety, what this man is capable of. In the event that he comes back for you, I need to know how to defend everyone from him, and how to stop him."

_In the event that he comes back for you_ … the words echoed in Illyana’s body, the fragment of the little girl who created the woman she was today holding onto anything inside to keep the fear from shaking into her legs. How true those words were. Just how much time did she have left?

“I can tell you everything I know,” Illyana agreed neutrally, “But please, let me rest. Let me go home. Just one night.”

“How would you feel about a meeting first thing tomorrow morning? Eight o’clock, after breakfast is served in the dining hall? Piotr can also come with you.”

Illyana nodded and yanked the door open, revealing the face of her worried brother, and behind him, Kitty Pryde.

Illyana was overpowered by a vicious blush, not expecting to see her brother’s girlfriend waiting with him. She wasn’t there when Piotr dropped her off. Before her abduction, Illyana had only seen Kitty once: a special dinner Xavier had hosted after the victory of some mission Illyana was too young to understand. But at the end of the night, Kitty had leaned up on her tiptoes, her hands grazing up Piotr’s chest, and gave him a long kiss at the door. She thought about the kiss a lot as she grew up in Limbo.

Being raised amongst all the wickedness of that dimension, Illyana made conscious decisions to remember humanity, and the most powerful memory was that of love. She made herself recall the feeling of being hugged by her parents, no matter how much their faces started to disappear. She made herself focus on the joy she felt at receiving gifts of chocolates and soft teddy bears from Piotr, and how it felt to gift him something in return, even if it was a poorly made ceramic she worked hard on in school. And she meditated on the type of love she knew she didn’t understand yet: Kitty pulling Piotr aside to the shadow of the patio, thinking no one would see.

She wondered what a kiss felt like as she matured, and to her own horror, her dreams answered the question for her, replaying the memory of the kiss but replacing Piotr for herself, feeling Kitty run her hands up her chest and put her lips against hers.

“How was it? I heard you shout,” Piotr said, putting his hands on her shoulders, lowering himself so he could look deep into his sister’s eyes.

“Piotr, can I talk to you for a second?” Asked the voice of Charles Xavier.

“I’ll be right back, Ilya,” Piotr reassured, and stepped into the office, leaving Illyana and Kitty alone. 

Kitty reached a hand out quick, determined to thwart off any awkward silence.

“Hi, I’m Kitty, I’m not sure if you remember me,” she greeted. Illyana took the hand softly, choosing to be overly delicate over crushing.

“I do remember you,” Illyana said. _In fact,_ Illyana wanted to add, _it was you Piotr went to get when he left me in the park for those two minutes._

“Ah, well… uh, so, Piotr wasn’t too sure about what to do for lodging, and um, since you’re too big to stay in his room, we were thinking you could stay with me until we get something all to yourself. I know Piotr used to take the couch and let you sleep in the bed, but-”

“I can’t stay with him?”

“Well, we’re thinking long-term now, Illyana,” Kitty explained, holding her hands together. “You stayed in his room because you were visiting. But you’re a woman now! So you’ll need your own space and privacy, and by the sound of it, you may be staying here longer than a vacation.”

“By the sounds of it?” Illyana pressed. She could see in Kitty’s brown eyes that her tone of aggression had been detected, but the other young woman continued.

“Piotr wants you to undergo in-patient trauma therapy with the professor,” Kitty said, “After what he told me you’ve been through, I think he’s right.”

“Well shouldn’t that be my decision?” Illyana asked, gritting her teeth. Somehow, Illyana was offended that Piotr told Kitty everything she had blurted out to him the second she arrived back home, tumbling out of her teleportation disc, blood dripping off her and ash all over her clothes and smudged on her face, peppered in her hair like snowflakes. And if he told Kitty, he was probably telling Xavier even more than she had bothered to share to get the professor off her back.

Kitty made a face that suggested that she probably agreed, but she still shrugged her shoulders, “He’s your guardian while you’re here.”

“But I’m grown now,” Illyana said. “I’m eighteen, your government allows me to act as an independent adult now.”

“Well you weren’t an adult three days ago,” Kitty said quickly. “According to the State of New York, Illyana Rasputin is still a minor. A missing one at that. We are going to figure out what we can do for your unique situation. While you are here receiving your therapy, Piotr and I are going to figure out what we can do for you legally, to change your statuses and such.”

Illyana shook her head, fed up. “So, I’m to stay with you? Do you have a couch? Or will I be on the floor?”

“I actually have a second bed,” Kitty said. “I have one of the few rooms in the mansion that have the traditional college roommate setup. I’ve already sent for fresh linens for your bed, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Illyana pursed her lips. The thing was, she wasn’t trying to come off as ungrateful, she was just tired. She had yearned to be home for so long that no one was letting her just collapse. She ran the race and made it to the finish line, but instead of letting her fall to her knees and catch her breath, everyone was keeping her on her feet, yanking her this way and that.

Piotr now made his way back, placing a hand on her back. Illyana looked up at him with her tired eyes, and as he meet her gaze, he saw the annoyance behind them.

“Let us take you to your room, Ilya,” he said, “Kitty is going to let you stay with her. Is this not that kind?”

“It is,” Illyana muttered. “I am grateful.”

Later that night, after an awkward dinner in the dining hall, with everyone watching her, Illyana took a long hot shower in the bathroom she shared with Kitty. As she stepped out of the steaming room, towel wrapped around her body and her arms wrapped even tighter around herself, she simply stared Kitty down.

The other woman was sitting on her own bed, and closed her eyes, hanging her head down.

“There’s some pajamas I left out for you on the bed, and underwear too,” Kitty said, still keeping herself blind for the sake of Illyana’s privacy.   
Illyana crossed the room to her bed and looked down at the sleep set. The top and trousers were black cotton, decorated with little golden suns and moons. The underwear was thankfully standard black.

“I’m sorry if they don’t fit too well,” Kitty continued, “Based off of just looking at you, I’d say we’re close to the same size. But even so, you’ll only have to deal with it for only a few hours. I want to take you shopping tomorrow, if you’d like that.”

Illyana put the clothes on quickly, not wanting to be naked too long in front of Kitty. When finished, she sat on her bed, the bed frame creaking slightly under her weight.

“Is it safe to open my eyes?” Kitty asked.

Illyana murmured an affirmative sound, and Kitty lifted her head, her soft brown eyes meeting Illyana’s artic shine. Kitty smiled as her eyes submitted to Illyana’s aggression, lowering her vision to inspect how the pajamas looked.

“They seem to fit you just fine,” she said. “So, about tomorrow. I hear you have an appointment tomorrow with the professor, at eight. Don’t worry, he never holds anyone past an hour, unless they request it. You’ll be out by nine on the dot. After that, we’ll hit the road. Hopefully we’ll have a decent wardrobe for you by the time lunch comes around. After that, the day is yours once we come back home.” 

“What are you going to do?” Illyana asked before she could stop herself. She really didn’t want to start bonding with anyone just yet, but she found herself eager to hear the woman’s voice. It was so soothing, and Illyana realized it was the only female voice she had heard these past eleven years that wasn’t hers. Demons and malicious spirits didn’t count.

Kitty smiled again, continuing with that pleasurable voice, speaking softly just for Illyana’s comfort. “I’m probably going to hit the track. When we’re not working a mission, it’s good for us to stay in shape. Contrary to what this body may tell you, but I’m not a natural with cardio. I’ve gotta stay on that or I become glued to the couch.”

She said this with such a wide grin, with such charm, that Illyana knew it was just an icebreaking joke. However, outwardly, Illyana didn’t react. She felt the mood lighten in her heart, felt somewhat safer under Kitty’s supervision through humor, but didn’t laugh.

Kitty wasn’t affected however, and continued, “If you want, you can join me. I’ll go real slow.”

Illyana’s brows knitted in confusion. “Are you assuming I can’t run?”

Kitty shrugged in an exaggerated manner.

“I can run,” Illyana stated boldly.

“I mean, we’ll see.”

Illyana blinked.

“Anyway, they say running is therapeutic. Depends on the person if you ask me. But they say feel-good hormones or something are released when you exercise. It might be good for you.”

“I wish everyone would stop trying to fix me,” Illyana said. Kitty’s eyebrows shot up at the choice of words. “I know what I went through was horrible. I lived it, I understand, and everyone’s acting like I don’t. The professor, Piotr, and everyone who approached us at dinner, pretending that they wanted to offer condolences when really they just wanted to stare up close. You. None of you know exactly what I went through, the things I had to see that no one would ever fathom to be real.”

Kitty sat up straighter on her bed, her face going from relaxed to serious. “I know you know, and I’m sorry if I’m invalidating you and your feelings. I didn’t notice. I guess I just don’t know how to help you.” Kitty looked down at the carpeted ground, her brows knitting hard in thought. “But I want to. I really do.”

“Well if you want to,” Illyana began, an eyebrow arched in irritation, pulling the blankets of her bed undone, “How about you wait until I _ask_ for it?”

Kitty was silent for a second, watching Illyana untuck her bed and slip underneath the sheets. The woman then got up from her own bed and tugged her blankets, following Illyana’s example.

It only took a few moments for Illyana to feel awkward about her sharp words, but she wouldn’t apologize for them. She knew she had a point.

“Okay,” Kitty then said, startling Illyana. “I’m sorry. I won’t force my advice on you, or try to manage your recovery. I know you must heal on your own, you’re right. The thing is, Illyana, is that when someone is hurting, it’s natural to want to help. I guess we are just afraid that you are going to keep hurting if we don’t intervene. I know we don’t have anything between us, Illyana, but I need you to promise me something.”

Illyana looked over to Kitty from the safety of her fluffy blanket shield. Kitty’s mouth was pulled tight in a frown but her brown eyes were still gentle in their gaze. 

“What?” Illyana asked in a whisper.

“Just promise me that you’re going to take care of yourself, and if you do need me one day, don’t be stubborn. Come to me. I’ll be your confidant if you want. I won’t tell anyone anything, not even Piotr. I promise.”

“Strange how you asked me to make you a promise, yet here you are making one of your own,” Illyana smirked. Despite her making the comment, Illyana was touched at the offer.

“I believe in mutual benefit,” Kitty chuckled faintly. “A promise for a promise. Sound like a deal?” 

Illyana felt a smile possess her lips, and as her teeth tried to bit them, she felt her chest lighten and warm.

“Sure,” Illyana agreed quietly, noticing that Kitty was watching her bite her lip with a quaint smile of her own. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” Kitty said then, her eyes returning to meet Illyana’s from across the room. “Ready for lights out?”

Illyana nodded, and Kitty reached for the light switch on her side of the wall, and brought the room to darkness with a flick of her finger. As she tried to nestle herself in her blankets, all Illyana could think of was how she selfishly dragged everyone into this. She would be responsible for everyone in this grand house when Belasco came back. Their blood would be on her hands in a matter of days. If only she had finished the job back in Limbo. She had tried, but it was just too hard. There were too many of them on his side, and not enough on hers. The look on Belasco’s face when she had hacked away against him, blazing blue flame engulfing her celestial weapon… that face full of disgust, contempt, and revenge was enough to take her off guard.

She should have stayed. But in that moment, as he towered over her with wrath, she…

As a child, Illyana Rasputin froze.

As a woman, Illyana Rasputin ran.

The shame came back, rushing through her like cold water being spilled down her back.

When would Illyana Rasputin fight? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illyana has a nightmare and sees Xavier for her appointment.
> 
> This is a mini eexposition chapter setting some things up fofr future chapters. Chapter 3 will have the shopping trip lol sorry, I thought it was going to be here originally, but the word count was too long for how I want to break chapters up for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got phonetic Russian in this chapter.  
> I've done my best to translate after using the phonetics, but if its not as clear as I had hoped, here's a key:
> 
> "Pododyi syuda" = Come here (Подойди сюда)  
> "Ya zdes" = I'm here (я здесь)  
> "Da" = Yes (да)  
> "Uchitel" = Teacher (учитель)  
> "Nyet" = No (нет)  
> "Idi domoy" = Come home (иди домой)  
> "Suka" = BItch (сука)  
> "Prikhodit" = Come (Приходить)  
> "Bozhe moy" = Oh my god (Боже мой)

_Pododyi syuda, Illyana…_

The words were so clear, so serene. Upon hearing the gentle beckoning, Illyana Rasputin forgot that she had left Limbo. She thought her daring escape was a dream, and not this.

She took slow steps forward, regarding the crude cave-structure of Limbo, it’s clinging heat, and the echoes of demons cackling like hyenas. A man cried out in the distance, blubbering and begging to no longer be tortured. So it was in Limbo. Nothing new.

 _Pododyi syuda…_ the voice continued to gently urge.

Illyana continued to move forward towards the voice.

“ _Ya zdes_ ,” Illyana answered, looking up and around, wondering who was calling her. “ _Ya zdes_.” _I am here_.

From behind a column of jagged earth, Belasco revealed himself. Illyana was instantly filled with intense ambivalence. Half of her brought the memories of their duel to recollection, the other half tried to remind her that was all a dream. Or was it?

“ _Pododyi syuda_ , Illyana,” he continued, beckoning still, his arm draped with heavy robes. _Come here, Illyana_.

Illyana obeyed, coming closer. 

“ _Da, uchitel. Ya zdes_.” Illyana had called him her teacher. That was what he was to her. Her teacher, the master to her apprenticeship.

When Belasco had taken her, when he took her to Limbo, he said to her that he would always speak to her in her mother tongue. “You will learn the ways of magic quicker this way. Only when English or Latin is required, will we speak these other tongues.”

And so she learned how to cast spells and wards in Russian, as Belasco found countless ancient scrolls written in Cyrillic calligraphy for her. Little did she know at the time that demons were well-versed in all languages, to help make seduction easier, drawing practitioners from around the world.

“ _Nyet_ ,” he smiled, his mouth wide, displaying menacing teeth. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Illyana simply just looked at the outstretched hand. Something didn’t feel right.

“ _Nyet_ ,” Belasco repeated, “ _idi domoy…_ ”

_Come home?_

“ _Da_ ,” Belasco answered, reading her mind. “ _Idi domoy…_ ”

Then, Illyana’s mind caught fire, her instincts panicking. _Don’t grab his hand!_ It had shrieked at her with mystic knowing, _Don’t let him touch you!_  
She didn’t know what was going to happen if she let his flesh touch hers, but she didn’t want to find out. Illyana shook her head frantically, unable to speak, eyes wide with childish fear.

“ _IDI DOMOY_!” Belasco now shouted, thrusting his hand out again.

Illyana began taking steps back, keeping her eyes on him as she wondered how to get out of her own dream.

“ _IDI DOMOY! IDI DOMOY! IDI DOMOY_!” Belasco shrieked, the skin in his face cracking, breaking like earthen plates in a quake, blood erupting and streaming from them. His face was rapidly resembling to how she left them in their dual: destroyed, but still violently powerful. His grin was growing, sickly aroused at her fear.

“ _IDI DOMOY! PODODYI SYUDA, SUKA! PRIKHODIT! PRIKHODIT_ ” He spat in barbaric laughter, the volume shaking within Illyana’s chest.

Illyana fell to the ground, taking no heed to the ground beneath her feet as she continued to backtrack.

Seeing this, Belasco rushed forward from his seemingly permanent spot.

“ _Nyet_ ,” Illyana muttered, trying to scuttle away from him. “ _Nyet_!”

“No?” Belasco patronized, towering above her, blood dripping from his face. “Not even if I kill your brother?”

Illyana tried to gain her footing, but Belasco sent down a hand, magic force applying pressure to her body, keeping her down.

“How about if I kill the professor?” he continued, rolling the R's of his Russian perfectly.

Illyana’s heart began to race. She knew Belasco probably had a good hint as to where she ran off to. There were only so many places she had known on earth before he stole her.

“I know,” he said, leaning forward, still smiling, blood turning his teeth pink, “I'll just kill your parents too, back in Russia. I’ll break their ribs open from their backs, leave them rotting on a Black altar. And you know what else? I’ll kill that new friend of yours too- your brother’s sweet innocent lover.”

Illyana’s mouth dropped in astonishment. She thought it was just a horrific dream, her subconscious providing intimate details, but at this, Illyana realized the truth: this was magic. Belasco had found her, and through the unlimited art of magic, was now communicating with her soul with his. This was very real and he knew everything.

“That’s right, little Ilya,” Belasco spat triumphantly. “I know exactly where you are, and you’re going to watch them all die from disembowelment before I take you home! You’re going to hear them all _scream_!”

He began to reach down for Illyana then, and she froze as it all seemed to happen in slow-motion. She felt like she did that day when she was seven. Frozen cold, but burning with terror within. She shut her eyes tight and screamed, a piercing love call to life, and was pulled up into a pitch black room.

Hands were gripping her arms, which were tightly held to her sides. Panicked and desperate to live, Illyana broke free of the hold this figure had on her, and pulled a hard punch against them.

There was then a loud thump on the ground as Illyana became free of those hands, and a low groan in the dark. Slipping down from her bed with agility, Illyana raised her hand, fingers stretched out, magic sparkling gold at her fingertips, priming her next strike.

“Wait,” came a muffled voice from the ground. “Illyana, it’s just me…”

The magic at Illyana’ fingertips grew brighter, casting flickering light in the dark room like a solitary candle. Kitty Pryde sat on the floor, her hand clutching her nose, a steady stream of blood collecting at her fingers.

“You were… you were having a nightmare,” Kitty explained, taking a deep huff of air through her mouth.

“Katya!” Illyana said in astonishment. “I am so sorry.” Illyana withdrew her mana, cancelling the spell and sending the room into darkness once more.

“Can you… turn on the light?” Kitty asked exasperatedly.

Illyana quickly made her way to Kitty’s side of the room, flicking the light switch on with luck. Rushing over to Kitty, she dropped to her knees, her hands hovering over the other girl's face.

“Did I break it?” Illyana asked guiltily.

“Don’t think so,” Kitty mumbled, still holding her injured nose tenderly.

“Here,” Illyana offered in a rush, grabbing a fist of Kitty’s own shirt and pulling it up to the bleeding nose, exposing Kitty’s midriff to the chill of the night.

“Oh, oka-” Kitty tried to comment, but Illyana pressed the fabric to her nose, stopping all words.

“Hold that there,” Illyana commanded, “Let me go to the bathroom really quick.”

Illyana scurried to their shared bathroom, grabbing a ridiculous amount of toilet paper in her hand and rushing back to Kitty, who was now getting herself off the floor.

“Thanks,” Kitty murmured as she took the clump of paper from Illyana’s hand and pinched it against her nose.

“I didn’t-” Illyana began to explain, her eyes caught by the intrigue of the blood stains on Kitty’s shirt and hands. “I didn’t know it was you. I should have though. It’s just that… the dream…”

“It’s okay,” Kitty said reassuringly. “It was a nightmare. I’ve had plenty of horrible ones myself, especially ones where all that fear and panic transfers to your first waking moments. It makes sense. It’s okay. I’m just glad I got you out of there.”

Illyana furrowed her expression in curiosity, venturing, “How did you know I was having a … nightmare?” She didn’t want to tell Kitty that it was more than just a dream yet.

“You were thrashing around a bit,” Kitty huffed, taking in a deep breath from her mouth as she kept her head slightly tipped. “Shouting ‘no’ in Russian a lot. Figured you’d appreciate getting woken up.”

“I did,” Illyana admitted. She was a mere split second away of Belasco getting a hold of her, and who knows, maybe he’d be able to lay claim to her soul even more than he had before.

“Wanna talk about it?” Kitty then asked, removing the wad of toilet paper from her nose cautiously, waiting for fresh blood to stream, yet nothing did.

“I…” Illyana wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

“It might make you feel better,” Kitty suggested. “Help you get back to sleep easy.”

“It was just Belasco,” Illyana tried to pass off casually.

“That’s the guy who took you,” Kitty nodded in understanding. “Was he coming to take you again?”

Illyana’s stomach twisted in uncertainty, alerted by Kitty’s intuition. “… he was…”

“Was it based off of your memory or something new?” Kitty continued to gently investigate, and walked her way to Illyana’s bed, sitting down on it’s edge and patting a space next to her. Illyana listened and sat beside her.

“New…”

“You know, a lot of people with degrees think dreams are just mumble jumble, and they might very well be, who am I to doubt their hard work,” Kitty began, looking at the blood crusted on her hands. “I guess I shouldn’t have touched your blankets… Anyway, even if it is just your subconscious trying to make sense of a bunch of random images and feelings, I still think it is worth looking into. We should give our subconscious some credit. It’s not like it doesn’t know how we feel about things, and sometimes it realizes things before our conscious does- like not realizing you were pursuing someone until it becomes too obvious for even you to ignore. Perhaps your dream is just bringing forward an understandable fear: that it’s going to happen again.”

Illyana folded her hands in her lap, not wanting to look Kitty in the eye, for fear it would make her open up more. She would just let Kitty ramble on.

“When I have a really concerning fear, one that won’t leave me alone no matter how hard I try to distract myself, I just simply sit down and dissect it,” Kitty continued. “I ask myself: what is the likeliness of this actually happening?” Illyana huffed in melancholic humor at the obvious one hundred percent probability she had with her fear. “What is most likely going to be the result of this fear coming true, what can I do in my power to prevent it, and if I have no power to prevent it, how can I recover from it? Would you mind if we try that with your nightmare?”

Illyana flexed her jaw in apprehension. As guarded as she wanted to be, as void of heart Belasco had required her to become, she found herself leaning towards Kitty’s attention. It stirred a comfort within her chest she hadn’t felt in years, and damn her to hell if she didn’t want to keep feeling it. She nodded.

“Alright, great,” Kitty smiled. “So, the probability… now I don’t know anything about the man, but let’s keep the probability at the most realistic one: fifty-fifty.”

“A hundred,” Illyana interrupted, keeping her eyes away still.

“Okay, worst-case scenario then,” Kitty corrected without missing a beat, catering to Illyana. “Let’s say a hundred percent, he’s coming. What is the result? Well, the result is an obvious one,” Kitty then shrugged, “He’s definitely going to die.”

Illyana’s cold eyes snapped towards Kitty now, unable to deny this contact any further at such a ridiculous claim. “Do you know what he is capable of?” She asked incredulously.

“No,” Kitty admitted truthfully, but with no shame, “But you do. And you almost killed the man. On your own. No help from anyone. On his turf. What do you think is going to happen when he comes here? There are at least forty or so X-Men on the campus at any given time, at least five of them being some of the strongest mutants the nation has ever seen. One master mage versus a whole company of X-Men and the protégé he basically created that would destroy him? It’s so Arthurian, Illyana.”

Illyana’s mouth twitched. She hadn’t thought about this. “But Belasco said-” Illyana caught herself, and continued, “In my dream, he said he would kill everyone.”

“How?” Kitty asked with confidence. “The man literally had to lure you away from X-Men just to take you as a child. He knew three days ago that he couldn’t take you away from us without great risk to himself unless he got you isolated. He doesn’t stand a chance taking you when everyone is going to be keeping an eye on you. You’ve got like… forty-three bodyguards, Illyana.”

Illyana’s mouth spread into a smile, now feeling silly at the comfort Kitty’s words brought. But she had a point, a point that made Illyana’s shoulders release some tension.

“You’re safe here, you really are,” Kitty continued. “No one is going to let him take you. Not Piotr, not the professor, and especially not me.” With her unstained hand, she reached out and grasped Illyana’s, squeezing for a brief moment of reassurance. “And, just to finish the questioning, if Belasco did succeed in taking you, how would you recover?”

The room was silent. The question wasn’t being asked for Kitty to answer it herself, but for Illyana to provide the answer. Illyana only needed a few seconds of thought. If Belasco took her back to Limbo…

“I’d finish what I started,” Illyana said quietly, whispering to herself. “I’d take that last swing to kill him.”

“So, there you go,” Kitty whispered soothingly, “No matter the situation, you’ll win, not him.”

Illyana appreciated Kitty’s intervention, taking the words to heart, being lulled from the fear of a nightmare into the safety of caring arms. She felt like a child, who had run to its mother, but took no shame in it. She had those years of innocence stolen, what was so wrong about her catching up? Kitty had then gone back to her own bed and turned off the lights, assuming Illyana had returned to sleep as well, but the young sorceress had simply pretended, her mind too active to slumber, even if her eyes had remained closed.

* * *

When the morning finally came, and Kitty’s alarm clock went off, Illyana watched her groan and tumble out of bed, making her way to the bathroom to wash up. Illyana followed after she was done for her turn and then the two of them made their way to the dining hall, where they met up with Piotr.

He bestowed upon her his typical brotherly love, squeezing her with one arm into a hug while pressing a firm kiss on her forehead, ruffling her bangs in the process. Only now, his affection was abundant, the result of all his worry the past three days. Illyana made no comment however, and accepted his fussing and grooming, assuming that this was a part of his own healing process. Yet she hoped he would recover soon. She didn’t know how long she could take the looks that all the other mutants her age gave her, as if she was still an adorable child having her cheeks pinched by her grandpa.

After breakfast, Kitty parted ways from the Rasputins, urging Illyana a productive session with the professor and that she’d be back to pick her up afterwards. Illyana felt a pout weigh at her lips as she watched Kitty walk away, wishing that she would join the session too.

Piotr ushered Illyana inside Xavier’s office and pulled a chair out for her as they said their greetings to the professor.

“How did you sleep, Illyana?” Xavier asked with a business smile.   
“Fine,” She muttered, slumping in her chair like she did yesterday. She thought of her visitation last night, fear telling her to keep it to herself.

“Did Kitty take care of you alright? Show you the ropes?”

At the mention of Kitty, Illyana’s eyes met Xaviers. “She did. She is kind. She plans to help me get clothes after this.” At this, both Piotr and Xavier reflexively look at her current wardrobe. Only her brother can place memories of Kitty with the garments she’s wearing, but the professor understands, nonetheless.

“She’s quite helpful,” Xavier nodded, “Her character is quite suitable to be a leader one day. Perhaps she will captain a mission or two for the X-Men when the time comes.”

Illyana lets herself daydream for a moment, imagining a life of a hero: Kitty at the forefront of her imagination, standing victorious over some faceless antagonist, a team of mutants assembling proudly behind her. It reminded her of the movie posters she had seen years ago… which were actually just days ago now.

“Can anyone lead a team?” Illyana asks absentmindedly, looking away into her imagination still.

“If I believe they have earned it, yes,” Xavier smiled. “I have permanent team captains, like Scott, but sometimes I like to give some experience to others. The more permanent leaders I have, the more teams I can create, and therefore the more people we can save, and bring positivity to the mutant public image at the same time.”

Illyana hums at the answer, still gazing off to the side.

“Now, Illyana,” Xavier starts softly, “As much as I love pleasantries and light conversation, I promised I’d help you. Are you ready to talk about Belasco now?”

Illyana feels her spirit become grounded, unaware that she had felt so free and careless until now.

“Sure,” She says with difficultly, setting her jaw.

“In greater detail, how did you escape Belasco?”

Illyana looks over to Piotr to answer Xavier’s question. “I fought him.”

“Your mutant power is teleportation by creating portal discs,” Xavier narrated, reading the file he had on her that was resting on his desk. “By what means did you fight him? Through magic? Hand to hand?”

“Everything,” Illyana droned. “Hands, teeth, magic… my sword.”

Xavier clicked his pen and his eyebrow raised. “A sword?”

Illyana nodded. “At the price of my soul,” she dragged her eyes away from Piotr’s worried face and met Xavier’s, “I created a weapon to defend myself.”  
Xavier’s eyes widened in awe. “Is this a common practice in Limbo?”

“No,” Illyana shook her head, “It is very difficult and very delicate magic. Only someone well-practiced and with nothing to lose can really be successful at it.”

“Would you say Belasco has one of his own?”

“His magic is stronger than mine,” Illyana admitted sourly, “But in all honesty, I don’t know the condition of his soul. He would need one to create such a weapon… I don’t believe there’s a soul in that man.”

“Can you show us?” Xavier then asked softly.

Illyana’s eyes darted to Piotr, who was looking at her with such emotion, his dark brows knitting.

With a deep sigh, Illyana reached her hand out and closed her eyes. Deep in her mind’s eye, she sensed her power, and as her fingers folded towards her palm, she could feel the metal take weight. And then she pulled within herself, feeling her strength rush out of her body as if it was being pulled by a magnet, collecting in her hand. With one quick pull of her hand, she unsheathed her blade from the air.

She could hear both men quickly lean back in their chair as the weapon blazed before them, the blue flames searing an ungodly level of heat.

“ _Bozhe moy…_ ” Piotr muttered breathlessly.

Illyana opened her eyes and beheld her soul, gazing upon it like a beautiful lover she only wanted to be soft with. She was proud of it every time she saw it. She angled it in her hand, carefully displaying its hilt for her own enjoyment. The designs were still evolving from the last time she had time to appreciate it, enamored by it, knowing no blacksmith in any dimension of any power could replicate it.

“This is me,” Illyana said as the men continued to cling to their chairs, intimidated by instinct, and awed by nature.

“What can it do, Illyana?” The professor than asked, his hand slowly moving to his notes, but his eyes never looked down.

“I’m still learning its limits,” Illyana admitted. “It seems to have a hundred percent affective rate on magical and spiritual beings, but using it as a weapon against other objects isn’t as reliable. I can get it to do decent damage from time to time, but I can’t guarantee a killing blow on an organic target every time.”

In her mind, she remembered her dual with Belasco. How she had hacked away at him, strike by strike, breaking skin, tearing cloth. She was desperate, and the more she swung, the sloppier her technique got. She just couldn’t understand why she couldn’t kill him. Why his demons crumpled underneath her blade, yet she couldn’t even break bone on her captor. So, she kept attacking, swinging, inflicting hundreds of gashes, praying he would just die from excessive bleeding.

“In time, with enough practice, do you think-”

“It will kill anything,” Illyana answered cooly.

Xavier shifted uneasy in his chair. “Yet at this level, it isn’t enough to kill Belasco?”

Illyana gritted her teeth, recalling her failure, and withdrew her blade, the energy disappearing from sight and returning within her.

“Correct,” was all she said after that.

“Professor,” Piotr started, “I think we should focus on Illyana’s wellbeing before we make any strategic decisions about Belasco.”

Illyana closed her eyes in relief at her brother’s suggestion.

“Of course,” Xavier smiled, folding his hands over his desk. “Illyana, I know you told both me and Piotr some things yesterday, but is there anything additional you wish to share with us?”

“No.”

“How about this, tell us about how the first few days went.”

* * *

When Illyana finished her session, she felt more closed off than ever before. She did not appreciate the questioning, the prying. It didn’t feel like she was being cared for, like she was being helped. It felt more like her pain was a theater, her own years of horror playing out as a grand entertainment for the professor who was always asking for more and more. Wanting to hear that she had been afraid, that she had felt weak, that she cowered and submitted to Belasco’s rule for years until she became old enough to want to fight back. Nothing on the session focused on her growth, her survival, her strength and conditioning. Just her hopelessness. It made her sick. 

Piotr must have been upset with the session too. He tried to engage throughout the session, making sure Illyana didn’t feel targeted or alone, asking the professor his own questions and such. But even he closed off eventually, sitting back in his chair, thin-lipped and silent.

“Just because he’s your boss…” Illyana began as they both walked briskly down the halls to the dormitory wings, “Doesn’t mean you should let him talk to me like that.”

“I’m sure he has a plan, Ilya,” Piotr replied, his shoulders slumping just a bit. “Therapy can be hard at first, especially when we need to realize what our obstacles are, but I do think he could have balanced the questions better. Some serious, some soft.”

“He’s not interested in helping me,” Illyana said boldly, “He just wants to know about Belasco.”

“Illyana,” Piotr said in a light scowl.

“It’s true,” She reached for the doorknob to the room she shared with Kitty. Perhaps she should have knocked, but it was too late now, she was already pushing the door open. “I just wish he respected me enough to be honest about it.”

Kitty was reclining on her bed, thoroughly engrossed in a book.

“Oh, is the hour up already?” She asked with a bright smile, placing her book on her comforter and slipping off the bed. “How was it?”

Illyana grimaced for an answer.

“That bad, huh?” she frowned. “Well, in all honesty, he’s a great guy, but he’s not for everyone.”

Illyana felt herself wanting to smile at the comment, but her irritation from Xavier still dominated her features.

“Katya,” Piotr said, using the same tone he had on Illyana moments ago.

“It’s true,” Kitty shrugged. “I’m not saying he won’t be able to help Illyana, I’m just saying she doesn’t _have to_ like him.”

Piotr sighed heavily and turned his attention to watch the hall as Illyana waited for Kitty to grab her bag.

“Ready?” Kitty asked, this time with a warm smile for Illyana, stepping in her space for just a second.

Illyana nodded, her tongue unable to form words. She watched Kitty make her way to Piotr and held out her hand.

“Keys?” Illyana heard her ask.

Piotr reached into his pockets and pulled out car keys, dropping them in Kitty’s hand.

Illyana looked at her escort, regarding her shoes, her simple jeans, and her well-fitting casual t shirt… she appreciated the simplicity. She appraised Kitty’s lovely lips, always charming a smile, her clear and soft skin, and her amber eyes.

With those very lips which Illyana found herself enchanted by, Kitty pressed against Piotr’s. Illyana frowned with gravity, an immature childish jealousy and disgust taking hold of her.

“Come over later?” Piotr asked Kitty in a low whisper, the same subtly he tried to exercise when Illyana was still just a child. Illyana crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, waiting.

Kitty glanced over at the movement in the corner of her eye, registering Illyana for a moment.

“No,” Kitty whispered back too Piotr, making eye contact with the impatient Illyana. “Maybe some other time.”

Then she stepped away from him and reached a hand out to Illyana.

“Come on,” She said, “Let’s head out.”

Illyana froze for a moment, looking at the outstretched hand, but complied, clasping Kitty’s hand in hers.

“Take care of her,” Piotr urged after them as Kitty took the lead down the hall.

“Absolutely,” Kitty called back.

Illyana felt her hand get hotter in Kitty’s gentle hold, and the warmth spread through out her body. Maybe it was the talk they had earlier, or maybe it was intuition, but Illyana knew in that moment that she wanted to trust Kitty, she wanted to feel safe with her, and so, she did.

Right now, nothing could touch her. Not Belasco, not a demon masking itself in a crowd, not even the flames of fire- just Kitty’s warmth, and she hoped she could keep it that way. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn has it really been since May? Something about Quarantine 2020 that makes time go by faster? 
> 
> Anyway, it's the shopping trip! Yay lol
> 
> So, this chapter was going to be waaaaayyyyy longer and start giving you the delicious fluff, but I figured to tease and let you know that's gonna be ch 4 ;)  
> I don't want this fic to be TOO LONG (but we all saw what happened with "To The Highest Bidder" lmao), so I do plan on having this be some perfect balance for slow burn and rapid love. They're both falling hard and fast, they just haven't realized it, but they will soon ;) lol

Illyana pushed the button on the radio countless times, feeling a sickly surge of nostalgia each time she caught a lyric of a song. It was so strange! She heard them _years_ ago, and heard no other music while trapped in Limbo, save for what segments of songs she could remember, humming them over the years as they disappeared more and more. But to Kitty- who was focusing on the road, one hand outside the rolled down window, and the other lazily gripping the steering wheel- these were still brand new songs.

Kitty hadn’t attempted to start any heavy conversation on the drive to the mall, and Illyana was grateful for it. She needed some time to defuse her irritation, having been so thoroughly stimulated by Professor Xavier. But her silence wasn’t saturated in awkwardness. Even without speaking a word, Kitty gave off an aura of comfort and confidence, something she subconsciously fed to Illyana.

Under the influence of this relaxation, Illyana found herself wanting to know something.

“What do you think of me?” she asked Kitty, whose eyebrows rose in surprise.

“What do you mean?” Kitty asked, her eyes glancing over quickly before returning to the road.

“Of me,” Illyana repeated, “Of all this.”

Kitty squirmed in her seat for a second, flicking her hand down to push the turn-indicator on, her eyes looking back into the rear-view mirror and then looking over to her right-side blind-spot. Her eyes caught Illyana’s as she did so, searching for the intent of this question.

“I think it’s great,” Kitty then said, returning her eyes forward and merging off of the highway exit. “I mean, I wish you were never taken. I wish you never had to go through what you did, but… when people go missing, how many people ever make it back? I know you had time taken from you, but I …” Kitty’s voice faltered, as she searched her mind. She had an opinion about all this, of course, but sometimes your thoughts are feelings instead of words, and you never notice until its time to speak them.

“Do you find it hard to talk to me?” Illyana asked, giving Kitty an out from finding her words.

Kitty chuckled like she was relieved, “Hard? Not at all.” She slowly eased the car to a stop at a red light. “Yes, I still remember the little you. But am I going to talk to you like a seven year old? No, you’re a woman, and that’s that. Piotr on the other hand, he’s definitely struggling with seeing you older. But I guess that makes sense, he grew up with you. I’ve only ever seen you here and there.”

Illyana nodded as Kitty accelerated once more, the light turning green.

“Do you?” Kitty asked, a hint of a tease on her voice.

Illyana hated herself for swallowing in that moment, her throat feeling tight at the question. “I mean, I’ve never spoken to you before I was taken, so… it’s only hard in the sense that I don’t know what to talk to you about.”

“Fair,” Kitty said, her eyes still primed on the road. “Well, the mall’s just right around this intersection. We’ll be there in a second…”

When they pulled into the parking lot, they had resumed their silence. Illyana walked beside Kitty as she led the way to the main entrance. Once inside, Kitty beckoned Illyana to continue to follow her, making their way through the stream of people who were walking on the wrong side of the pathway, feeling like salmon going upstream.

Their first stop was one Illyana didn’t expect, but she immediately understood its purpose. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Kitty began, approaching a store associate. The woman, who seemed to be in her late forties, turned on her customer service smile.

“Yes, what can I do for you today?” She asked.

“My friend here needs to be fitted for a bra, and if you could, give us her waist measurements too?”

Illyana face heated on reflex, and she gave Kitty a nervous look.

“You can’t keep wearing my stuff, girl,” she grinned on a whisper, pleased at Illyana’s discomfort. “Don’t worry, they measure your chest over your clothes.”

The woman took Illyana to a section in the back of the store, which provided some privacy, but not much. However, there were no gripes from Illyana, as she was able to keep her eyes on Kitty, who was not far off, browsing around by a colorful display of lace panties. Having her in eyesight kept Illyana’s heart from beating too hard. Her instincts wanted to tell her to prevent this store associate from touching her, even though she knew there was no ill-will in the action. Illyana was finding out quickly that she didn’t like the feeling of other people’s hands on her. As the woman withdrew her tape-measure after evaluating her chest and hips, she consulted a handbook and gave Illyana her sizes.

Returning to Kitty, she gave her the figures.

“Damn, you’re bigger than me,” Kitty laughed, “One day I’ll find someone who’s smaller.” Simply due to the topic of the conversation, Illyana’s eyes flickered down to Kitty’s chest, finding no problem in what she had, wondering why it mattered. “Well, you know what size you need, go ahead and browse. Let me know what you like and I’ll cover it, no problem.”

With heat on her cheeks and nose, Illyana took stock of what was available, wondering how certain pieces could be comfortable or practical. After settling for standard t-shirt bras and panties in an assortment of neutral tones, she approached Kitty.

“I’m ready,” she said. She held her choices against her chest, having no basket in hand. Kitty also had her own assortment collected. There was a variety of plum, burgundy, rich ink blue, and moss green in hers, some standard, some with intricate lace.

“That’s it?” Kitty asked, “Get yourself something pretty!”

“I have no one to impress,” Illyana muttered.

“ _Please_ , dressing nice, even with your underwear, is for _your_ own happiness,” Kitty informed, casually shoving Illyana’s shoulder with a smile. “Anyone you end up seeing is just a lucky son of a bitch. You think I dress up like this for Piotr? _Please_.”

“I…” Illyana waved a dismissive hand in the air, “I really don’t want to think about that.”

Kitty practically roared with laughter as she led Illyana to the counter, holding her hand lightly. 

The associate scanned everything they brought to the counter, which came out to almost $300. Illyana was horrified at the amount, to which Kitty dismissed with ease, saying that women’s underwear was always more expensive, and not to worry because she was using Xavier’s card. Apparently one of the perks of being on the X-Men roster was a clothing allowance, but since Illyana wasn’t an actual X-Men, both Kitty and Piotr had volunteered for Illyana’s clothing to come out of their allocations. However, being generous, Xavier said he would allow Illyana her own stipend due to her unique situation.

Illyana offered to hold the bags, feeling the need to contribute somehow to the day’s errands, as Kitty continued to take her store to store. Illyana didn’t like much, feeling picky and reasonable at the same time. Many of the stores were for more mature patrons, so Kitty tried their luck at some of the outlets intended for younger crowds.

However, as they traversed through the mall, a scent hit Illyana’s nose, causing the apprentice to stop in her tracks.

“What is it?” Kitty asked, noticing her pause.

Illyana looked around briefly, her eyes keenly setting on a store a little further ahead to their left.

“What’s in there?” Illyana asked. Kitty followed, letting the girl explore.

“Ah, the metaphysical store,” Kitty grinned. “These things pop up and disappear all the time. People find them fun while they’re new, then the shiny factor disappears, and the store with it.”

Illyana entered the store without a word, her brow creased in curiosity, not even bothering to return the store associate’s greeting. Kitty said it for her.

When her nose found the end of the trail, she found herself in front of an incense stand, neatly stacked with numerous sticks, compacted with different colors, and beside the display, a container of various bundles of herbs. Illyana’s hand reached out, ghosting her fingers around the collection.

“The sticks offer no power,” Illyana muttered, as Kitty came to stand rather close behind her. “They’re merely perfume… the bundles of sage and such, however, is authentic…”

“Yeah, well… they sure do smell good though, huh?” Kitty’s smile was carefree, a reflection of her aura. Illyana couldn’t help but look at her lips, watching her effortless grin. A noticeable beat passed.

“…You like it here?” Kitty then asked, a little low in volume, as if this question was private. “We can look around some more if you want.”

Illyana nodded. She didn’t know stores like this existed. In her muddled memory of rural Russia, there hadn’t been any sightings of stores based on magic or mysticism in any form. Once, she saw an elderly woman, wrapped in a faded headscarf and dressed in a traditional dress. The little boys her age teased that she was a witch, just like Baba Yaga. Naturally due to the childish rumor, the woman seemed to become an outcast. But she wasn’t magic, nor was anyone else in the town. The closest thing you got to any form of mysticism was the old Orthodox church they would all cram into for Sunday mass.

She had only seen real magic, real spiritualism in Limbo. Illyana shuddered, ashamed at her natural attraction to the components of magic and its atmosphere. She felt she should hate it all. If she hated the man who took her, who forced her into that lifestyle, shouldn’t she hate magic too? But her finger tips grazed endlessly, her soul telling her to happily consume all in sight.

Rambling like a kid sharing their interest with an adult, Illyana educated Kitty on the power of stones, oils, herbs, and crystals. She showed her which pieces in the store’s inventory were phony and which actually hummed with faint waves of power. Kitty engaged with equal fervor, her eyes carrying a shine in them as she witnessed Illyana’s unexpected zeal, pointing to this and that, not wanting to see the passion disappear.

“Are you going to buy something?” came an older worker, whom might have been the manager.

Kitty and Illyana stood up straight, having had just been leaning over a collection of crystal balls and pendulums, giving the speaker an annoyed look.

“Are you going to buy anything? Or are you just gonna touch everything in the store?” The man crossed his arms, looking down at them from his counter.

“Is there a problem that we’re having a look?” Kitty asked, keeping her irritation to a minimum.

“Young people like you spend too much time playing with product. These are very serious items and the fact that you’re touching everything can corrupt the integrity of the product,” he said with high belief.

Illyana harrumphed. “You have about ten trinkets in this shop that have integrity. The rest,” she waved her hand across a general area, “Are simply just toys. You must question your supplier next time you buy their wares.” 

The man’s face rushed red and his eyes widened. “My inventory is full of authentic material. What does a kid like you know?”

Illyana opened her mouth, ready to prove her expertise, but Kitty placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

“Look, we’ll pick up a couple things and be on our way, how about that?” Kitty said. Illyana’s eyes searched Kitty’s, demanding why she stopped her, but Kitty simply shook her head. “You want some incense? A pendulum or something?”

Illyana exhaled deeply, disappointed at Kitty’s desire to withdraw, but respected it nonetheless. “I will find something that works, to make the merchant happy.”

Kitty reluctantly kept her eyes on the manager as he judged Illyana’s browsing silently. When Illyana was satisfied, she placed the following items on the counter: a few lavender bundles, basil bundles, and a desert rose necklace.

The man started scanning everything with chagrin, much to Illyana’s annoyance. She figured he’d be happy since she selected items to purchase. To avoid having to deal with his energy, Illyana picked up a pocket book on display next to the register.

 _Horoscopes and Compatibility_ , the title read. Illyana grinned at the ridiculous notion.

The merchant sighed heavily as she began to flip through the pages.

“These are lies,” Illyana observed, still looking through the book, “How can you sell lies?”

The man sighed again.

With a stubborn smile, Kitty grabbed the book out of Illyana’s hand and shoved it in the pile of their purchases. The man scanned it with lack of care, then gave Kitty the total.

“No,” Illyana grumbled, taking a step closer to the counter. “I don’t want to-”

“It’s okay, Illyana, I’ll give it to someone else back home,” Kitty said, swiping her card.

When they left the store, Illyana gave Kitty a disappointed shake of her head.

“The man’s a crook,” Illyana informed. “We should not have bought from him.”

Kitty shrugged, “You found some things that were genuine,” she said. “Besides, you seemed happy.”

“The book,” Illyana tried, “I was just looking, he should have understood that.”

“Yeah, guys like him have a problem with young shoppers,” Kitty says, “You can figure out who is like that the more you go to a place. Doesn’t bother me much. Besides, maybe I like to entertain myself with cheesy horoscopes.”

“ _No_ ,” Illyana frowned.

“None of it’s real?”

“Well, astrology in itself is real- the position of the sun, the stars, and reigning planets… but love match-making? It’s just capitalizing on fantasy instead of fact.” Illyana covered her mouth with the back of her hand, a yawn taking hold of her. “It’s despicable. Next time, save your money, I’ll do divination for you.”

“Oh?” Kitty asked, genuinely intrigued.

“I was a mage’s apprentice, after all.” Illyana gritted at the memory of her captor, “I’ve been convinced that all sorcerers start with tea leaves and pendulums… tarot… all that…”

Kitty nodded, not pressing further, understanding that any probing of Illyana’s magical abilities would eventually bring up memories of Belasco. Illyana appreciated her for it. As they walked through the mall once more, looking for more shops for Illyana to try, the two kept inadvertently bumping into each other. Neither commented on it, but both always increased the space between them whenever it happened, only for them to slowly close the gap once again and repeat. 

Kitty then picked a young venue, one that was blaring the newest summer hits, the bass almost thrumming through the floor. The inventory contained a variety of styles for all expressions. Illyana went through the racks, and just like she had at the lingerie store, began picking out simple pieces. Neutral dark tones, solid cuts, nothing flashy. The more she picked out tops and pants, the more she’d look over at Kitty, wondering if the other girl would approve of her selections.

Knowing she was being frequently looked at, Kitty simply nodded in encouragement each time.

“You get what you feel speaks to you,” the young X-Man would say warmly. “Don’t feel bad if you get plain things. You’ll develop a style in time. Nothing wrong with a clean look.”

With the soft motivation, Illyana continued to browse with more relaxation, wondering if darker reds or greens would work with her.

She fought another yawn, feeling fatigue weigh her body. She hadn’t gotten any sleep since her nightmare, and despite her young body, the exhaustion was rapidly building up. So much so, she felt a bit heavy-headed.

Figuring she had enough to build a week’s wardrobe, Illyana made her way to Kitty.

“You done?” the phaser asked, a few pieces slung over her own arm.

“Yes,” Illyana said. “I’m really tired, can we go back… uh, back to Xaviers’?” She had to stop herself from saying home. She knew it was the place she was staying, but she didn’t have a home anymore.

“Yeah, for sure,” Kitty nodded. “Do you mind if I try this dress on though? Do you think you can hold out a few more minutes?”

There was a playful pleading in Kitty’s warm brown eyes that pierced Illyana’s spirit quickly, like an arrow clipping its target. Her answer, which would have been automatic, was lodged in her throat. Illyana swallowed quickly and answered in the affirmative, nodding her head along.

A smile grew on Kitty’s face, her eyes squinting with the power of it. She reached out for Illyana’s hand, pulling the blonde’s pinky and ring-finger loosely as she guided her towards the fitting rooms.

Illyana felt her eyelids become heavier, and she wondered if part of her fatigue was also due to her feeling so safe around Kitty. In Limbo, there were plenty days where she didn’t have proper sleep, staying up for hours and hours on end due to immediate dangers. But here? In this building full of people with nothing better to do than blow their earnings away on luxuries, watching Kitty speak to the associate for a booth… there wasn’t a threat in sight.

Sitting down on the bench next to the booths, Illyana yawned strongly once more. Her eyes watered this time with it. Stretching out her legs, Illyana waited, watching herself in the reflection of the full-body mirror that was positioned in the middle of the two dressing rooms. She looked as tired as she felt. Frowning, she wished Kitty would hurry up so she could sleep in the car.

Her eyes fluttered and her head dipped forward. Illyana jerked her head back up, blinking rapidly to stay awake. She heard Kitty’s door open, sensed the other girl walk out, but her eyes fluttered again, and her head fell forward.

Kitty chuckled, gaining Illyana’s attention, who looked back up through her bleary tired eyes. Kitty looked down at her adoringly, and almost with pity.

“I was gonna ask what you think of the dress, but I see you _really are_ tired,” Kitty said. “Let me just check a few things in the mirror real quick- the booth only has upper body, how dumb is that?”

Illyana mumbled an answer, but the second Kitty turned around to inspect herself in the mirror, she let her head fall back against the wall supporting the bench. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and her head slumped forward once again.

Her vision was blissfully black for a few moments, orbs and auras of trapped light ebbing away. She was falling, a slick slope downwards into lovely, pleasurable sleep.

 _I’ve missed you, Illyana_.

Belasco’s voice echoed in her mind, and her heart lurched. Her eyes quickly opened and she willed her feet to stand up, yet… her feet remained glued to the ground. Her legs had no feeling, no weight to them, her breathing felt low and insufficient, as if mandated by another, and her hands laid useless in her lap.

_I’ve seen what you’ve been up to, my darling Ilya…_

Illyana willed her arms to move, but they remained heavy and foreign to her brain. She felt she had possessed someone else’s body and lacked the connection to move the limbs. She could feel pockets of energy trapped within her wrists, clogged at the joint, working vainly to circulate to her fingers.

 _What are you doing to me?_ Illyana asked in her mind.

Belasco’s deep chuckle vibrated within her. _You sure it’s me, Ilya? We both know you’re quite the rabbit. Are you sure_ you’re _not the reason for your paralysis? You froze once, you froze now… you’ll freeze forever…_

She wanted to open her mouth. She wanted to scream Kitty’s name- beg for her help, but even her lips couldn’t part. A low groan vibrated from her vocal chords, but nothing more.

 _This is your doing_ , Illyana said, trying not to panic. If she was truly possessed right now, drawing attention and making a scene would do no good. She had to negotiate with her captor… like she had for the past eleven years.

 _Perhaps…_ Belasco suggested, amusement glazing his tone. _Look at your friend…_

Illyana’s heart began to kick a faster beat, now concerned for the safety of her companion. Still unable to move her limbs, all she could do was divert her eyes to look up as best they could as her head remained hanging. She could barely make out the brunette a few feet away from her.

Kitty had taken down her hair, considering all possible looks for the dress, not paying any mind to Illyana paralyzed on the bench. She wasn’t aware anything wrong was even happening.

 _She’s beautiful, isn’t she?_ Belasco continued. _Your brother has taste…_

It was then that Illyana saw him. Belasco began to materialize in the mirror, slowly coming up from behind Kitty. Kitty continued to inspect herself, letting Illyana know this was an illusion just for her. Belasco got closer, his smile crooked with sinister intent. His face was covered in horrendous scabs and bruises, the damage done by her was healing at a rapid pace.

 _Maybe I will leave you here_ , Belasco continued. Illyana willed and willed and willed her body to move, sweat breaking at her hairline from the concentration. In the mirror, Belasco seemed to embrace Kitty’s unaware reflection, a hand sliding around her hip as if to pull her closer, and another grazing her neck. Illyana’s stomach twisted with anger and disgust.

 _Yes, perhaps…_ Belasco concluded, making eye contact with Illyana through the mirror. _Perhaps I’ll take her back with me instead._

With instantly bestowed vigor, Illyana broke free from the spell, her body lunging forward off the bench, throwing her arm forward, her fist colliding with the mirror and shattering it. Kitty shouted in surprise and stepped aside reflexively as the shards of the mirror dispersed dangerously to the floor.

“Illyana!” Kitty gasped, immediately kneeling to reach for her. Illyana had fallen short due to her sudden burst of freedom, and after smashing the mirror, had naturally fallen to her hands as knees. Kitty could hear nearby commotion and knew the staff would be on their way. Quickly, she pushed a nearby stool behind Illyana.

“Oh goodness!” gasped a young employee, covering her mouth in shock. “What happened? Is she okay?”

“She tripped,” Kitty lied, holding Illyana’s arms as the blonde tried to raise herself. “That stool got her…”

“I am so sorry, miss!” The associate said, “Oh goodness, let me get a manager. I think she’s bleeding!”

Kitty returned her attention to Illyana, who was holding her right hand away from Kitty’s view.

“Let me see,” Kitty whispered, seriousness dominating her tone. With hesitation, Illyana held out her hand. Kitty swallowed a grunt as she saw the damage. “Shit, Piotr’s gonna kill me. … There’re shards of glass all in your hand, babe.” Her brows furrowed as she continued to inspect the wounds. “You got one in the knuckle too…” She lowered Illyana’s hand gingerly and looked back up into the blonde’s blue eyes. “Illyana, what happened?”

Illyana froze and cried inside because of it. Why couldn’t she bring herself to share what happened? First last night now this. Why was it so hard for her to tell Kitty about these visits? Why did she keep reacting like this?

“Miss? Miss?” The associate was back with a stressed-out manager, carrying a first aid kit.

“Oh, my Lord, does she need an ambulance? Is she gonna need an ambulance?” The manager asked, his face paling at the blood and numerous pieces of mirror wedged in Illyana’s skin.

“Here, give me the kit,” Kitty instructed, “I got it.”

The manager did as was told and watched as Kitty began to pull out the shards of glass, depositing them on a small patch of gauze.

“My- my associate said she tripped on the stool?” The manager mumbled.

“Yes,” Kitty said, “It was in the middle of the walkway, she didn’t see it.”

“That should have never happened,” the man said, “All my associates know that stools are always meant to be pushed against the wall or left in storage. I’m sure a previous customer moved it. Not that- not that I blame customers… it’s still our fault at the end of the day for not doing enough rounds to catch, _er_ , misplaced furniture…” 

Kitty made no comment, staying completely focused on tending to Illyana, whom she soothed each time the girl winced.

“Almost done, almost done,” Kitty whispered gently, so soft and low, both the manager and associate felt their own anxiety reduce. “Just one more, okay? Then I’m gonna put some bandages on it, alright? You’re doing so great right now…”

Illyana watched Kitty open the gauze packet, the paper package tearing with a fresh crisp, crinkling as the phaser pulled out a square. No one spoke, just watched, as Kitty placed the cotton square on top of Illyana’s hand neatly and perfectly in the center. She then grabbed a roll of dressing and slowly wrapped it around the hand, making sure just the right amount of pressure was retained by the bandage.

“I’m sorry, Katya,” Illyana said quietly, not wanting their onlookers to hear her humbleness.

“For what?” Kitty whispered back, placing a strip of bandage tape down on the end of the wrap. 

“For embarrassing you…”

Kitty smiled sympathetically as she looked up from Illyana’s bandaged hand. “You didn’t embarrass me. Accidents happen.” 

But something in the flash of Kitty’s eyes told Illyana that the phaser knew this wasn’t an accident, and that’s she’d be able to put some of the pieces together on her own.

“Watch her real quick?” Kitty asked the staff. “I’m gonna change out and we’ll get out of your hair.”

Kitty quickly disappeared into the booth and in a matter of less than two minutes, came out dressed in her own clothes. She quickly bundled together everything that her and Illyana had collected under one arm, then reached out for Illyana’s uninjured hand and quickly led her to the register.

“We’ll just check out, so sorry about the mirror.”

“Oh no, please, we’re sorry about it,” The manager said, flustered. A bead of sweat began to form in his trimmed sideburns. “Listen, you can have all that for free, how about that?”

Kitty was holding the credit card after having deposited the clothes on the countertop and froze.

“Free? No, that’s-”

“Please, we insist, for the mirror… we really don’t want something to come out of this.” The manager smiled weakly, and it seemed he was going through some distress in his stomach.

Kitty’s face fell in disappointment, “We’re not gonna su-”

“Jason, please, put their clothes in a bag!” The manager interrupted with an anxious chuckle. The associate rapidly followed his boss’s orders, practically balling everything into the plastic bags and handed them over.

“Have a good day, ladies,” the young man said. The manager nodded in approval, more sweat beading on his skin.

Kitty took the bag then, figuring resistance was futile and thanked them for the incredible ‘discount’, then reached out for Illyana once more, walking briskly through the mall down the path they had taken, and finally out into the parking lot.

After storing the bags in the back seat and making sure Illyana was secured by her seat belt, Kitty started the car. A few minutes of tense silence passed by before Kitty opened her mouth.

“What happened, Illyana? And I know you didn’t just trip. I threw that stool there so that they wouldn’t charge us for destroying property.”

Illyana chewed on her lip for a moment. Seeing Kitty this way made her stomach twist, and knowing she had caused this simmering in Kitty made her feel even worse. Having not received a response, Kitty chanced a glance to her side, her brown eyes offering more comfort than the tone of her words.

“I’m not mad at you or anything, Illyana, if you think that,” she said, returning her eyes to the road. “I just… I can’t keep you safe if I don’t know the whole picture. I can’t protect you from things I don’t know about. Not to mention Piotr’s going to ask the second he sees your hand.”

Illyana cast her eyes down at her bandages. “I fell asleep,” she answered quietly, “then instantly had another nightmare. Belasco had arrived, and I tried to fight him… but… I guess _the dream_ was so intense it made me think I was actually in danger, so…”

“Like last night then…” Kitty surmised for her, nodding slightly as if this all made sense. “You hit me last night, you have a similar trauma dream at the store, you reach out to strike, ended up hitting the mirror this time…”

Illyana nodded, hating herself once more for shying away information. Why was this? Perhaps the Professor was right. Perhaps she was traumatized. Maybe she didn’t have as much control over herself as she thought and she needed help. Feeling disgraced at this possibility, Illyana clenched her fists in her lap. With a flash of pain across the top of her right hand, Illyana instantly released her grip, feeling she might have ripped her current injuries further.

The trip back to the mansion was spent in silence. Illyana thought in agony about the battles to come, while Kitty thought about how Illyana could possibly be holding something back from her… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Had some life changes that demanded a lot of my free time, but don't think I forgot about this! I've been writing this chapter for like a whole month lol like two paragraphs a day! That's how demanding my life got lmao
> 
> Anyway, in this chapter, we relax a bit a focus on some emotional things and strengthen the trust and comfort between our lovely ladies.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it! Have a good one! Love you!

As they walked through the halls of the mansion, they crossed paths with many mutants, all of whom furthered Illyana’s understanding of Kitty’s popularity. She was well loved among her peers, so much so that no one wanted to miss out on exchanging a word or two. Illyana stayed quiet for each run in, her lips thinned in discomfort, catching every instance of curious eyes landing on her. These people may have wanted to greet their friend, but they also still wanted to inspect Illyana. She was still an exotic object, and a low flame inside flared at each quick humored and judgmental glance, each scan from head to toe. She wondered if Kitty noticed.

“Do you know if Piotr is in?” Kitty had asked one of these many visitors.

Illyana could sense the agitation in Kitty’s voice, even if the other girl didn’t. It weighed Illyana’s heart to know that Kitty feared updating her brother on the events of the mall.

“He went out on a quick escort mission with the Professor,” the girl said. “Last I heard they were on their way back. Give it an hour or less and he’ll be home.”

Kitty nodded at the information and then said, “If you see him, tell him I need to speak to him. I’ll be at the track for a bit.”

They then made their way to their shared room, to which Illyana took the liberty of closing the door the second they both entered.

“Don’t be afraid of Piotr,” Illyana said, her back pressed against the door.

Kitty looked up in surprise, the bags she had just dropped on her bed crinkling. “I’m not afraid,” she said, “I just know how protective he is of you. He’s probably going to like… say I can’t take you out anymore or something.”

“Tell him I’m not a child,” Illyana offered, “and that… people trip all the time.”

Kitty chuckled and began to browse through the bags, removing her items from them before handing them off to Illyana.

“Yeah, I know he’ll be alright at the end of the day, just gotta get through his initial shock about your hand and everything will be good.”

Illyana brought the bags to her bed now and began to unload the contents, neatly organizing each item across the entire spread of the bed.

“I’m going to hit the track,” Kitty said, changing the subject. “You’re more than welcome to join me, but I don’t think it’ll be a good idea for you to run with me today. Too much exertion can interrupt the blood clot process.” Kitty’s mouth curled into a smile as she said, “You can watch as you read that horoscope book I made us buy.”

“I don’t want to just sit there,” Illyana shared honestly.

Kitty nodded in understanding, her gaze off in the distance, no doubt focusing on internal thoughts instead. Her hands gripped the hem of her shirt and began to lift it up. Illyana’s face heated at the sight of Kitty’s bare stomach and the slight reveal of a red bra, and turned away.

“Oh!” Kitty chuckled in realization, dropping the hem back into place. “I’m so sorry, I was on autopilot there. Guess I’m too comfortable with you.” She reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m sorry, I was about to change out for my run. I’ll go to the bathroom to do that, I’m so sorry.”

“Do- don’t,” Illyana muttered, waving her hand in dismissal. “This is your room, it’s okay, I’ll look away.” 

“Are you sure?” Kitty asked with concern.

“Absolutely,” Illyana confirmed, still looking away. She suddenly felt the urge to swallow hard, her throat parched.

“I’ll make it quick,” Kitty said, good humor returning to her. Illyana could hear Kitty quickly move about her half of the room, articles of clothing softly thumping to the floor, bra clasps being undone, drawers rolling forward and slamming shut. “Almost done, almost done…”

Reflexively, Illyana chanced a glance, seeing Kitty adjusting the fabric of her sports bra that had rolled uncomfortably at the sides of her breasts. Kitty’s eyes met Illyana’s softly, to which Illyana felt herself flinch, feeling like she had been caught doing something she didn’t realize was wrong.

“It’s okay,” Kitty said nonchalantly, “I’m pretty much done anyway.” The phaser was already dressed in black running shorts and no-show socks, reaching for a breezy green tank top. The sports bra and shorts was a good look, Illyana felt, and made her think of MMA posters she would see plastered to the walls of NYC streets when Piotr took her there for the first time. Kitty put the tank over her head and adjusted it as necessary, then sat down on her bed to put on her running shoes.

“What are you going to do while I’m running?” Kitty asked, focusing on her task.

Illyana shrugged, coming up with an answer on the spot. “I’ll wait in Piotr’s room. I’d like to see what he’s got planned for my legal status, if he’s worked on that.”

Kitty nodded. “What are you going to tell him about your hand?”

“That I tripped over a stool.”

Kitty was silent for a second before she said, “You don’t want to tell him about your dreams?”

“No,” Illyana replied. “It’s still my first day back. They’re nothing but trauma. What can be done for that but time and… more time with the Professor?” The lie came natural this time, but she gritted out that last part, truly not wanting anything to do with the man.

“It’s just trauma?” Kitty asked quietly, looking away, her eyes studying the handle on a dresser drawer. Illyana felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up at Kitty’s inquiry. Was she really asking her this question or was she just thinking aloud? Kitty’s eyes then met Illyana’s, the question repeating itself in the look.

“Yes,” Illyana answered meekly. Kitty held their eye contact with purpose, her eyes searching Illyana’s for the lie she suspected was there. After a beat, Kitty tore her gaze away and stood up.

“I’ll tell Piotr you tripped too, then. I did promise not to tell him anything…”

Illyana remembered their conversation from the middle of the night. Kitty had promised to keep Illyana’s secrets, but at the price of Illyana’s honesty. The young sorceress’s ears simmered red. Kitty knew she wasn’t telling her everything just yet, and it was unsettling that the phaser wasn’t calling her out on it. Not directly, at least.

“I’m sure you know the track’s out back,” Kitty said on a sigh, placing her hand on Illyana’s shoulder. “I won’t be there for more than an hour, I usually only run for thirty minutes. If an emergency happens, you can trust any mutant in this house, okay?”

Illyana nodded for Kitty’s sake, but didn’t really believe it. She didn’t trust any of them. She was a novelty to them, not an equal. She doubted they would care for her if she was in danger. They’d just watch for more entertainment.

The two of them left the room at the same time, with Kitty turning left and Illyana turning right.

When Illyana pushed the door open to Piotr’s room, she took in the state of it. She hadn’t noticed the day of her arrival because of the urgency of her situation, but now, she did. There were stacks of missing posters scattered all around the floor, and piled on his desk, featuring her seven-year-old face smiling in childhood bliss. She picked one up, remembering the night that picture was taken. It was her last Christmas and Piotr had taken a picture at the exact second that she saw all the presents under the tree. Her cheeks were full like any child’s, her nose was less pronounced and softer, her mouth small like a doll’s… Illyana refused to acknowledge the emotion building in her chest, shaking within, and even ignored the tear that fell from her lashes.

Lost childhood. Stolen life. Was she still the same person? Was that Illyana actually tied to the Illyana of today? Or was that a past life she had the gift of remembering? Placing the poster down on its stack, her eyes scanned the rest of her brother’s desk, seeing business cards of detectives and P.I.s scattered about. There was a note under one of them. With her index finger, Illyana casually pushed aside the card and flipped open the note, her eyes scanning key words to give her the gist: _apologies Mr. Rasputin … agency does not cooperate with mutant affairs… missing girl… unfortunate… try my other colleagues… best of luck._

Illyana sighed with irritation at the prejudice. Not even a missing child was enough to get government officials to assist her brother. The human hatred of mutants was so severe they practically wished the loss of potentially mutant children.

She walked away from the desk and made her way to his bed, and found herself trying to burrow into the disheveled blankets. When she was a child, hiding behind family brought her comfort. After a nightmare, she’d wedge herself between her parents in their bed. Out and about town she’d hide behind Piotr’s leg when a man starred at her too long. As a child, nothing healed her woes like family, and she hoped that even after all these years it would be the same. She could pick up his scent on the pillow, and with a shiver of nostalgia, broke down into tears. She sobbed with chest-heaving cries, her tears hot, practically burning her cheeks as they streamed down. Her body trembled where she laid, years of tension and fear quaking out of her muscles. She needed this, she knew it deep down, and perhaps allowed it because no one was near to see it. No one was here to _enjoy_ the spectacle of a broken woman hesitant of the healing process. As long as Belasco was still a threat, she knew her muscles would hold onto her fear with an iron grip, the energy she could use to fight forever locked away and trapped within.

She continued to weep until she felt hollow and lonely. Illyana did not know how much time had passed, but her instincts told her it had to have been a great deal. If Piotr was due home within the hour, where was he?

Wiping the streaks of weeping from her face, Illyana got up from the bed and headed out the room, feeling it would be best to wait for Piotr to arrive with Kitty as company. Hopefully her run was done.

* * *

The sky outside was grey with heavy clouds rolling in swiftly. A constant chilled breeze threatened of something stronger along the way. A storm was coming.

Illyana saw Kitty first in the distance, standing at the edge of the track with her hands defensively on her hips. She saw Piotr second. They were standing close to each other, but nothing of their energy spoke of intimacy. They did not see her coming, and Illyana could hear the hostility in how her brother tried to keep his voice down, how he was practically seething. Kitty looked up at him defiantly, but her eyes were turning red with frustration, and perhaps emotion. He was scolding her in some way, and Illyana sensed it was because of her hand. Kitty had retorted something, her tone raising in volume, but not enough for Illyana to pick up any words. Piotr growled something back, towering over the phaser, his hands making exaggerated motions for emphasis.

Illyana approached more cautiously, feeling as if she would be punished for interruption. They still hadn’t noticed her. Kitty responded back with equal fire, but her voice trembled over a word or two.

“I told you to-!” Piotr now bellowed, but his voice retreated as he noticed Kitty’s eyes move from his to behind him.

“… Piotr…” Illyana said uncomfortably, her eyes watching the back of her brother’s head. He turned around, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“Illyana!” He said, feigning ignorance. “We were just… having a discussion…”

Illyana’s mouth tightened at the underwhelming lie as she looked up at him, their blue eyes meeting each other’s.

“How- how’s your hand?” 

“It’s fine,” Illyana said coldly, feeling a sense of protectiveness for Kitty. “Katya tended to it properly and even encouraged bed rest. There will be no infection or delay in healing…”

Piotr nodded, avoiding her eyes now. “Glad to hear it...” 

“I hope you weren’t giving her any trouble for today?” Illyana then asked.

There was a thick beat of silence between the other two mutants before Piotr shrugged and said, “I expected her to keep you from getting hurt.”

Electricity bolted through Illyana’s system just then, angered at his words.

“I’m going to go inside,” Kitty then said, dismissing herself without another word or a glance back. The two Rasputins watched her leave in silence.

“What do you want her to do, Piotr?” Illyana than asked, her anger surfacing slowly. “I tripped over a stool! That’s no demon, that’s no anti-mutant zealot, that’s no ….” Illyana waved her hands in the air, exasperated, “I don’t know, some enemy of the X-Men! If the mirror wasn’t there, I would have just punched the wall or air, falling on my face.”

Piotr’s face fell solemn. “It’s more than that, little sister. I’ll admit, I may have over-reacted about your accident, but there are more things that Katya and I argue about that aren’t you. You wouldn’t understand,” he began to walk past her, indicating that he was done with the conversation. “You’re too…” he then stopped in his tracks. Illyana instantly recognized he was going to say ‘young’. After a second to rephrase his thoughts he resumed his pace and said, “You don’t know what it’s like to be in a relationship.” 

“It can’t be any different than friendship,” Illyana replied, following him quickly.

Piotr laughed, not turning around, continuing his stride. “It _is._ Your primary school friendships don't relate.”

“What did she do wrong?” Illyana then asked. If he was going to be condescending, she might as well get to the point. “What did she do that the two of you can’t discuss both sides of the story? Like a friendship, like family, like someone you work with?”

Piotr grunted in irritation at the comparison.

“Or better yet, what did _you_ do?” Illyana continued. “You don’t have to be _fucking_ someone in order to learn how to properly communicate with them. To _solve a problem_.”

They were almost at the door to the mansion when Piotr turned around, pointing a heavy finger in her face. “Where did you learn-?” He stopped yet again, and Illyana’s heart fell.

“I’m not a child anymore, brother,” she sighed. “I know your mind recalls me as a child, but neither of us will see that version of me again. I am a woman now. What do you think I went through all those years?” She wanted to say this angrily, to make a point, to immaturely prove her maturity, but the truth could only be presented as the tragedy it was. “I may not have had the opportunity to make any friends or … _have a normal life_ , but at least I retained my common sense.”

Piotr’s head lowered as he contemplated her words and no doubt imagined the torment she endured.

“Did _he_ …” Piotr’s eyes searched her face, finally asking the question she knew everyone was anxious to make. She knew what it was, even if he couldn’t bring himself to say the rest of the sentence.

“Do you think someone who steals people _wouldn’t_?” Illyana answered coldly.

Piotr’s jaw trembled as he tried to find words to follow up with and his eyes swelled with tears. Illyana could feel her own emotions welling up inside her and she turned her face away from his, knowing his tears would only encourage hers.

“I think it’s best,” Illyana’s voice croaked, trying not to focus on the sound of her brother sniffling. “If we all took some distance from each other for the rest of the day.”

“Yes,” Piotr agreed quietly. “Tell… tell Katya I’m sorry.”

* * *

Kitty must have felt the same way about needing space, because even Illyana couldn’t find her. She wasn’t in the room, or roaming the halls. She must have found a secret place to meditate in, and Illyana found comfort in this assumption. She knew Kitty had said she didn’t mind sharing a room with her, but everyone needs somewhere where they can be alone. Illyana ate alone in the dining hall for dinner, shaking her head no when Piotr made eye contact with her across the way, his own tray in hand. She felt a little bad about it, but she knew in the end it would give everyone the best chance to relax and recharge. The best decisions made were the ones made outside of emotion. … Belasco taught her that.

When she made it back to the room, she found Kitty wrapped in her own blankets.

“Bedtime so soon?” Illyana asked, closing the door behind her softly.

“It’s never too early for bedtime,” Kitty responded with a little mirth. “We didn’t know what we were missing out on as kids.”

“How are you?” Illyana asked.

“Better,” Kitty admitted. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m sorry he thought he could talk to you like that,” Illyana sat down on Kitty’s bed and looked at her.

“He’s been stressed since you were taken, so I know it’s just that.” Kitty said. “We’ve been fighting a lot since then… I was kind of hoping that it would end now that you’re back, but he’s still on edge…” Kitty shifted in her bed so she could lean on her side. “It’s not your fault, though, so don’t think that. Piotr and I just need to learn how to handle each other’s reactions to stress, that’s all.”

“But if he knows its his stress controlling him,” Illyana pondered, “… if he’s aware of the exact thing possessing him, he should pause before he speaks.”

“It’s not as easy as it sounds,” Kitty said. “We all say things we don’t mean and then regret them the second we say them.”

Illyana shook her head, “I don’t like how he spoke to you. He should know better.”

Kitty smiled sympathetically as she sat up in bed. “I don’t like it either…”

“He said he was sorry,” Illyana muttered, looking at her hands, “After you left. But I told him we should all take some space for the day. Was that wrong of me to suggest?”

“If you had everyone’s best interests at heart,” Kitty answered, “There’s nothing wrong with asking for peace.” She reached out and grabbed Illyana’s hand. “I appreciate you looking out for me.”

Illyana reciprocated by gently squeezing Kitty’s hand in return, a warm feeling of relief and success spreading through her chest. 

That warmth froze in place as Illyana's skin rapidly covered in goosebumps- a flash of blue flight entering the room, the source outlined by the closed window frame. Within seconds a powerful rumble growled against the wind. Childish thrill shivered through the sorceress as she bolted to the window, practically springing on her bed that was pushed against the wall, rapid tapings of water marching against the glass.

“Rain!” Illyana stated in wonder, bunching the fabric of the curtains in her fists after having opened them. “I haven’t seen rain in years…” It was absolutely pouring and devastatingly grey outside, and with true night setting within an hour, the last bit of daylight struggled to be seen.

“… Wanna go outside?” Kitty offered. “We can stand under the archway for a moment.”

Illyana nodded energetically. She heard Kitty chuckle behind her as she kept her eyes on the fat rain drops splatter themselves against the outside world. The chuckle made something in Illyana’s chest flutter, relieved at Kitty seeming to feel a little better.

“Let’s go then,” Kitty said softly.

Illyana removed herself from the window, backing away slowly, not wanting to take her eyes off of the natural event she would have _killed for_ in Limbo.

Kitty lightly took her hand and made her follow her through the halls of the grand mansion, then out the front door. The rain had intensified in the few moments it took for them to get here, and Illyana was thrilled. The long-lost pleasurable scent of fresh rain swam into the sorceress’s lungs. Rain on stone, rain on grass, rain on wooden sheds somewhere nearby. The scent was so soothing it almost made Illyana’s knees buckle.

Calmed by Mother Nature in the rain herself, Kitty reached out a hand letting the raindrops collide into her palm, bursting upon impact, as the two women took shelter under the archway. Illyana mirrored, eagerly wanting to catch the rain too. She knew it was just like a shower, which she had had the night before, but nature was different. The raindrops pattered against her hand and Illyana couldn’t help herself and stepped forward into the rain.

“Wha- Illyana, no!” Kitty warned softly, her arm reaching out meekly, trying to pull the sorceress back under the cover of the archway. But Illyana’s feet kept moving, feeling the heavy rain seep into her skin, drench weigh her clothes and darken her hair.

In Limbo, Belasco had taught her many things through many lessons. Some lessons, however, were things she took to heart- things she recognized could help her turn the tides. One of those lessons was the importance of magic’s connection to the elements. She had felt the angry vibration on earth beneath her feet, had felt the current of power in the unforgiving searing air of her prison, and she had been surrounded by the greed of licking flames- but she had never felt the power in the rain. There was water in Limbo, stored in jugs and applied to scrying bowls and poured in goblets, but the energy in this unforgiving, _live_ , downpour was electrifying and rejuvenating. 

“Illyana!” Kitty’s hand now grabbed Illyana’s forearm, breaking Illyana’s intimate connection to the rainfall. Lighting struck in the distance. Illyana looked over and saw Kitty was now drenched in the rain, her teeth gritting in discomfort, her hair frizzing. “Let’s go back inside! We’ll get sick this way! Come on!”

Illyana didn’t protest as Kitty pulled her back under the archway and then inside the mansion, their shoes squeaking against the floor as they left small puddles in their wake. Safe inside the room, Kitty shivered. She wasn’t as soaked as Illyana, but her shirt still clung to her shoulders and abdomen, her well-fitting sweatpants plastered tight on the top of her thighs, and her hair was still frizzing uncontrollably.

“We should shower real quick. I know it’s not a good idea with lighting going off, but we’ll be quick.” Kitty said, making her way to the small bathroom at the other end of the room. Illyana heard the faucets screeching as knobs were turned and the shower curtain ringing open. “Take your clothes off, you go first.”

Illyana become grounded at the command, blinking in surprise.

“Don’t fight me, Yana, you’ll get sick,” Kitty said, coming out of the bathroom, throwing a fresh towel at her. “The water’s warm, but please make it quick. Save some water for me, the whole building runs off one water heater.”

Illyana ran into the bathroom quickly, especially since Kitty started to undress in front of her again. When she showered, the warm water heated her cheeks further and sent lively blood throughout her body. After she was done, she wrapped her towel around herself and wrapped dry bandages around her hand, then opened the door, seeing Kitty was waiting patiently. She was sitting on her bed, towel around her own naked form, and innocently watched Illyana walk past her to the other side of the room. Illyana wondered if Kitty wanted to say something, or if she expected her to, because there was a few seconds of silence before she got up and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Illyana had already stored all her new belongings in the dresser on her half and was now watching the rain continue outside by the time Kitty returned, fresh from her shower. The sun had long since set, but the storm was still shaking the earth with its eager thunders, and Illyana wondered how violent it was going to get. The phaser got dressed in silence, as Illyana never turned away from the window, strictly trying not to turn around this time.

“Illyana?” Kitty then broke the silence. Illyana felt her body steel itself before she turned around.

“Yes?” She asked. Kitty was looking at her, worry pinching her brows.

“Is… is everything okay?”

“What do you mean?”

Kitty shrugged halfheartedly and walked over to Illyana’s bed, sitting down. “I feel like things are awkward now. I don’t know what happened.”

“Everything is fine,” Illyana said.

“Is it because I made you shower first? Did it come off as bossy?”

Illyana grinned, humored and sympathetic at the same time, “I just get quiet from time to time, that’s all.”

“Okay, good, I didn’t want to make you upset."

Another rumble of thunder growled above the mansion.

Illyana had no other words after that, and simply just watched Kitty stare back at her. The sorceress didn’t have much social experience, but she did know that sometimes silence was just another display of comfort. She already knew that Kitty made her feel safe, but the phaser didn’t know that, and perhaps this is what she was referring to as awkward, and not the fact that Illyana was trying her best not to see Kitty dress.

“Don’t worry abou-"

A bolt of lighting as blue as the morning sky filled the room with light as it crashed not too far outside, and the lights went out in the room, submerging the two girls, and the entire house in complete darkness.

Shrieks and giggles could be heard throughout the mansion as the young were thrilled by the blackout. Illyana though…

She knew what had happened, she understood the logic behind it, but she couldn’t stop her mind from suggesting the worst, from sending chills down her body and quickening her breath. What if he was here? What if this was him?

There was a clattering noise to the left, and Illyana flinched in its direction, willing her pupils to dilate as wide as they could. Her heart had beat faster at each new, unknown noise, each suspiciously heavy object and scrape of metal.

“Katya?” Illyana whispered, trying to suppress her fear, wondering why her companion had gone so silent.

“I've got some candles, hold on,” Kitty grumbled, “there’s a lighter in here somewhere. I know what you’re thinking, who carries a lighter in their sock drawer? Well…”

Illyana was instantly rushed with relief as her mind regained her common sense, associating the strange noises as Kitty searching through her drawers and not Belasco or some demon getting ready to pounce.

“No need,” Illyana swallowed, her throat dry with fear. She snapped her fingers, and just as if she had been striking flint, a flame sparked between them.

“Oh!” Kitty laughed at herself, as she leaned over an open drawer. “Don't know why I forgot about magic!” She picked up a candle jar and held it out to Illyana with both hands, who pinched the wick with her flaming fingertips.

Kitty placed the candle back on top of her dresser and picked up another for Illyana to light. As the sorceress dipped her fingers into the jar, she looked up, wanting to see Kitty’s smile. She felt she needed to see it; wanting her approval. But as her eyes lifted up to seek impression, her attention was diverted to Belasco's face, flickering in the candlelight, hunched behind Kitty as if he was getting ready to whisper in her ear, the shadows contouring his malicious grin. In a reflexive panic, Illyana redirected her flame up and over Kitty’s shoulder, burning away the illusion.

“Shit! Fuck! Illyana, what?” Kitty shouted, ducking quickly but keeping the lit candle secured in her hands.

Illyana’s eyes frantically searched the room, her feet taking root in a fighter’s stance.

“Is he here? Is he here?” Kitty rapidly asked for clarification. She too spun around the room searching for an enemy, but there was none. As Illyana began to realize this herself, she felt a wave of embarrassment.

Kitty took a second to place the other candle in another corner of the room, then walked up to Illyana, a solemn look on her face.

“I’m not going to say you’re losing your mind,” Kitty started. “I’m not gonna say whatever just happened wasn’t real…” She reached out to calm Illyana’s shaking hands, pulling the sorceress a step closer to her. “We live in a strange world where we are rapidly being introduced to things we never thought possible. I’m going to need you to be my ambassador into what you’re going through. What did you see?”

Illyana said nothing, her blue eyes still checking every flicker in the room.

“Did you see Belasco? Yes or no?” Kitty tried.

Illyana nodded gingerly, still looking about. “But I’m not sure…” Illyana’s voice was barely audible with apprehension. “I’m not sure if it’s just me…” She knew Belasco was attacking her psychologically, but she found herself doubting this known knowledge. What was really illusion and what was simply just trauma? Or perhaps that was Belasco’s game- hoping she’d let her guard down. Hoping she’d see his next visit as nothing but a figment of her imagination.

“Well let’s treat it as if it was real,” Kitty offered. “What can we do about it?”

Illyana now met Kitty’s eyes. The question was so simple that it rushed past Illyana’s guard. Why hadn’t she asked herself this question? She spent so much time fearing Belasco that she did nothing to take action.

“I can cast some wards,” Illyana began thinking, her eyes reading Kitty’s as if the answers were written in them. “I can charm the windows and doors…”

Kitty nodded in contemplation, “What about what we bought from the shop? Anything useful in there?”

Illyana’s mind ran through the countless codices and herbarium entries she had spent the past years memorizing. She had picked lavender and basil from that crook of a merchant. A desert rose necklace as well. These were all phenomenal aids, now that Illyana thought about it.

“I can use the basil to cast an additional protection spell...” Illyana said, quickly making her way to her own dresser, pulling out the smudges. She could also use it to cast spells regarding astral projection. She wondered if Belasco was using this exact herb against her in his unwelcomed visits. “The lavender…” Illyana picked up an empty mug collecting dust on her dresser and dropped the smudge in, “I can use to cleanse the room of any negative energy that may be aiding him…” _And for dreams…_ Illyana recalled. A shiver of strange coincidence traveled through her body.

“And to think most people just use it to relax,” Kitty folded her arms across her chest in thought. “Maybe it will help you sleep…”

Illyana groaned with want as she lit the lavender bundle. She was so tired, and in all honesty, she feared sleeping tonight. If she didn’t succeed in her casting, Belasco would be waiting for her, depriving her of more rest, driving her to sure madness. 

Illyana eagerly began casting, sparks and diagrams of gold sprouting from her fingertips as she outlined the doors and their handles, the windows and their latches. All the while, Kitty watched quietly, intrigued by the process.

“I’m having these charms only recognize your touch, mine, and Piotr’s…” Illyana informed over her shoulder as she continued to work. “Only from the outside, though, so nothing can come in…” Just then, as she was looking over at Kitty, her eyes dropped to something shining on Kitty’s chest. It was a humble silver star of David flickering in the magic and firelight. “Are you… are you okay with me doing this?”

“What do you mean?” Kitty asked casually.

“Your faith… Abrahamic religions and magic… they don’t really…”

Kitty waved her hand in dismissal. “I know how to coexist. Please, continue. And don’t ever feel like you can’t practice what you do just because of me, or anyone else. If I get to be who I am, you get to be who you are.” 

Illyana nodded respectfully and continued her casting. When she was done, Illyana felt a high of accomplishment. Kitty patted Illyana on the back after it all and mentioned that it was near midnight. The power still hadn’t returned, but it made no difference to the house. It was time to sleep after all. Kitty had made sure all the light switches were set to off so that when the power did return, light wouldn’t interrupt their sleep. But as Illyana crept under her blanket, the chill of fear and uncertainty returned. What if her magic wasn’t good enough? What if he was going to be the first thing she saw once she shut her eyes. He would be waiting to paralyze her again, and this time, perhaps successfully snare her. Illyana sat up quietly, her legs outstretched in bed but her back against the headboard. She hoped that Kitty had fallen asleep some time ago and that she wouldn’t notice that she planned to stay up all night.

This was ridiculous, Illyana knew, but she didn’t want to go back! She didn’t want to see him again! She didn’t want to have to suffer what she did ever again, and knowing that the clock was ticking made things ever worse. Belasco was strategically weakening her, and succeeding at it. When he would make his last move, he would most definitely win against an exhausted Illyana. 

A noise creaked on Kitty’s side of the room, and Illyana turned her head in the direction, her eyes making out the phaser’s figure removing her blankets and getting out of bed.

“Wha…” Illyana tried to ask as she noticed Kitty was making her way to her.

“Move over,” Kitty grumbled sleepily.

“What do you mean?” Illyana asked, her cheeks warming.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Kitty continued to drawl, “I was worried about you. I didn’t think you’d get sleep, and I was right. Move over.”

“Wha-” Illyana said again.

“Move,” Kitty said a little stronger, using her hands to making ushering motions.

Illyana did as she was told and scooted closer to the wall, making room for Kitty. The young X-Man slipped under the blanket, snuggling in as if it was her own bed.

“Are you afraid to sleep?” Kitty guessed correctly.

Illyana opened her mouth in surprise, but forced the truth out, “Yes… every time I sleep, he’s there.” 

“Well you put your spells up, right?” Kitty yawned. “Belasco may be ruler of Limbo, but he was training you to be his equal, correct? Your magic has to be just as strong as his, if not better. Do you believe in yourself as a sorcerer?”

Illyana only took a split second to think about that question. In Limbo, she made the decision to accept learning magic, only to destroy Belasco and escape. The motive behind her eagerness was never detected by Belasco, and he even rewarded it. He taught her more and more, wanting her to push her limits and to reach perfection with each spell. As much as she hated to admit it, if she met his approval, it meant she _was_ good. The only thing that stopped her in the end was fear, not her capabilities. Her magic is how she subdued him enough to try to kill him with the soul sword.

With a new sense of confidence blooming in her chest, Illyana nodded.

“Then his magic doesn’t stand a chance,” Kitty said. The room was dark, but Illyana knew Kitty was smiling softly. “I believe in you, too. And you know what?” Kitty asked, scooting close enough for Illyana to sense her body heat, “Even if you do have a bad dream, I’ll be here to wake you up and to sooth you back to sleep.”

Illyana bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stop the wide grin that took over her mouth.

“You’ll be safe with me,” Kitty then whispered with gentle encouragement. “So, go on. Close your eyes. I’ll stay up until you go to sleep.”

“You don’t have to,” Illyana said bashfully. Kitty reached over to comb her fingers lightly through the hair above Illyana’s ear, curling around the shell. It made Illyana’s eyes flutter, surrendering to her heavy fatigue.

“You need to sleep,” Kitty replied, repeating the motion through Illyana’s hair. “I want you rested.”

Illyana smiled once again, overwhelmed with a surprising bout of happiness. “Okay,” she whispered, letting her eyes close, keeping her mind focused on Kitty’s fingers grazing through her hair in a predictable pattern.

“Goodnight, Yana,” Kitty said in a distant echo, and Illyana knew she was only a mere second away from deep sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long one lol  
> The morning after, meeting new people, plus a brief movie night!

Illyana woke up with a feeling she couldn’t place. After a second of thought, she assumed that this must be what feeling well-rested was like. In Limbo, she never really caught a good night’s sleep, not without a tonic, which really only kept her unconscious for a pre-determined number of hours, it didn’t rejuvenate her to the extent she felt she needed. After a couple more seconds, her surroundings came to her bit by bit.

The blanket was bunched around her body greedily, creating a safe cocoon, while her face was resting not on a pillow, but on Kitty’s chest, right below the collar bone. One of her arms was draped over Kitty’s waist with dead weight, while the other was awkwardly crunched between their bodies. She didn’t want to move abruptly, for fear of waking Kitty up from her own sleeping, so she simply flicked her eyes up to see if her companion was unmoving.

To her surprise Kitty was actually awake. Judging by the angle of her jaw pointed slightly in the direction of the window, she must have been watching the rain patting against the window. The rain hadn’t ceased one bit. The obvious thought occurred to Illyana that Kitty was well aware of the position they were in, and either stayed the way they were for one of two reasons: she didn’t want to wake Illyana by removing herself, or, she simply didn’t mind. Illyana didn’t want to focus on the possibility of either explanation, the implications of each too sensitive to acknowledge.

But then Illyana registered a soft movement on her left shoulder, and a flood of heat rushed into her body. Kitty was holding her in return, a gentle thumb rubbing up and down absent-mindedly as she continued to gaze outside the window.

Illyana involuntarily exhaled with a slight shiver, catching Kitty’s attention. The mutant shifted her body just enough to allow her to look down at Illyana, who was looking up at her with large eyes.

“You’re up,” she stated quietly. Her thumb had stopped it’s caressing. “How'd you sleep?”

The question was asked so warmly, so gently, that Illyana felt her mind instantly become at ease, all worry of their resting embrace ignored.

“Good,” was all Illyana could say, “It was good.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Kitty grinned, her voice still pleasantly low. Just like the night before, it filled Illyana with a strange pride to make Kitty pleased. “You’re not just saying that, are you?”

“Oh no,” Illyana urged. “Not a single dream.”

“Must have really needed it, huh?”

“… what about you?” Illyana asked. “Was I okay? Did I keep you from sleeping well- did I… take the covers? Kick or… something?”

“You snore,” Kitty said without missing a beat.

Illyana’s face was struck with the abhorrent answer, the claim struggling to make sense to herself. Kitty laughed and squeezed Illyana's shoulder as she did so.

“I’m joking,” Kitty said, still chuckling. “You were fine! Piotr snores though. That man kills me.”

Illyana’s face grimaced more at the mention of her brother. She didn’t mean to, but it couldn’t be helped. She decided to change the subject quick.

“Uh, what time is it? Have we slept in too late?”

“Dunno,” Kitty replied honestly. “Haven’t checked. But it’s Saturday, so it’s okay. We’ve got nothing to do today.”

“We can just do what we want today?”

“Mhm. So, if you want, you can keep sleeping too. Catch up.”

“Stay in bed all day?”

“Well, I didn’t say all day,” Kitty clarified, “but if you want, you can.” 

“Will you stay with me if I do?”

Illyana was struck with a horrifying moment of common sense after she asked the question. Even Kitty’s face couldn’t keep a stunned expression at bay. She meant ‘in the room’. She meant ‘watching over her if things went wrong’. But what her words actually carried was ‘will you stay in bed with me?’

“I uh-" Illyana began to stumble, trying to act fast to fix it. “I meant, um- I meant like, watch me. Not- not- uh, you can do whatever you want, forget that I-"

“No, no, it’s okay,” Kitty awkwardly answered at the same time. “I get what you meant. I get it, I get it.”

The door opened and both women snapped their heads towards it.

“Katya, Ilya, are you in here? I got worrie-" Piotr stood in the doorframe, his hand still on the doorknob as he spoke. His words faltered in confusion as he looked at them.

Illyana’s heartbeat picked up in pace. They hadn’t separated from their embrace, even during their awkward situation moments ago. She wanted to tear herself away, pretend he didn’t see anything, but the hand on her shoulder tightened subtly, and it froze her.

Kitty could tell what Illyana’s reaction was going to be, and gripped her in warning. Illyana let Kitty take the lead. Kitty moved groggily, nonchalantly. Illyana understood: moving quickly suggested guilt, whereas moving with insignificance conveyed normalcy. They truly hadn’t been up to anything, but Illyana knew the human imagination was a powerful tool, and sometimes it didn’t matter what the truth was, what it looked like was always more dangerous.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“She had a nightmare,” Kitty lied.

Piotr frowned with genuine disappointment, “Don’t baby her, Katya.”

“I’m not a-" Illyana tried to defend herself.

“Ilya, you’re a grown woman,” Piotr chastised. “Dreams are dreams, nothing more. They don’t exist outside your mind. And Katya-"

“Is there a reason why you came in without knocking?” Kitty then said quickly, and Illyana could feel the energy change. The phaser had slipped out of her bed by now and began to make her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Piotr swallowed roughly, as if he was devouring a growing temper, and replied “I know we left things on a bad note yesterday, but when I didn’t see either of you at breakfast, I couldn’t help but worry if your absence wasn’t personal-space related.”

“Well, we’re fine, thank you.” The sink faucet turned on as Kitty wet her toothbrush. “You could have just texted.”

“Would you have answered?” Piotr tested with a light flare.

Illyana felt increasingly uncomfortable. She knew things were fragile between the two. She had seen it herself last night, but seeing a fight on the verge happening in her own personal space made her feel like she had no place to run to for comfort.

Kitty didn’t answer at first, the only sounds coming from the bathroom were that of her brushing, and when she took a moment to spit was when she spoke.

“Yes, of course. But just because I don’t answer the same second you text doesn’t mean I don’t answer my phone.”

“Piotr,” Illyana then said. He looked at her, almost confused to remember she was there too. “Can you give us both time to wash up? I don’t want to be here for this.”

At this Piotr’s face fell in shame, just like out by the track when she confronted him.

“I’m sorry, Ilya. Katya, when you’re available, I’d like to speak to you.”

Illyana could see from the bed how Kitty’s lips thinned in worry, or perhaps irritation, before resuming washing up. She didn’t say anything back.

Shifting her eyes to her brother, Illyana let him read her face. He nodded in understanding and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Are you… still upset with him?” Illyana asked carefully.

Kitty sighed and rested her hands on the countertop of the bathroom.

“I shouldn’t have acted that way,” she admitted. “I got nervous...”

“It’s my fault,” Illyana offered eagerly and sincerely, frowning. “If I didn’t have trouble sleeping, you wouldn’t have offered to help calm me.”

Kitty smiled sympathetically as she walked out of the bathroom, and made her way to stand in front of Illyana. Reaching out, she reached out to gently hold Illyana’s hands.

“It’s not your fault at all,” she said. “My mind just went somewhere it wasn’t supposed to. It was all me.”

“Went somewhere it-"

“Don’t worry about it,” Kitty quickly said with a flash of a smile. “When I’m done washing up, I’m going to apologize to Piotr. Please feel free to explore the mansion. There’s plenty of interesting things about. And remember, you’re safe here, okay? Anyone can help you if something happens. You’re in good hands.”

* * *

They had parted ways, as Illyana did not want to get in the way of Kitty’s plans with Piotr. Although she couldn’t help but wonder about what her roommate said about reacting nervously. Could it be that Kitty also thought their situation was too suggestive for an onlooker? She acted collected at the start, why would she stumble when they were practically in the clear?

Illyana shook the investigation out of her head. There were more important matters at hand, like inspecting the mansion, for all its defenses and vulnerabilities. Belasco definitely would, and she had to see what he would see.

She walked across the parapets, glancing down at the open courtyards below from all sides. It was built in poor defense, in Illyana’s perspective. Most strongholds in Limbo were designed to force an invasive party to approach from one side only, making it easier to concentrate defenses. Here Belasco could approach from any wall, and if he found a challenge at one, he had others to try his luck.

There were many mutants about however, as Kitty had mentioned, so at least someone would be able to give a warning to Belasco's arrival. Whether that warning would give them an edge or not really depended on the abilities of the poor souls who had crossed his path.

She wondered if her former captor would bring demons with him to seize her this time, but Kitty’s counsel echoed in her mind. If he didn’t want to take on the X-Men in an all-out brawl three days ago, he probably wouldn’t now. Stealth was his best chance, and that would be how he’d get her again.

All the same, Illyana concluded that a good surveillance was paramount, and that’s when she noticed the cameras. There were security cameras hidden about the exterior of the campus, many in creative spots like gargoyle mouths, lamp posts, and large pots of shrubbery. Curious, Illyana went back inside the mansion, determined to find the room that monitored all these feeds. If she could see everything from the safety of inside the mansion, that would help her determine another variable in the equation.

The further into the mansion she got, the more the structure changed. The main levels were traditional, wooden and stone, stair banisters of the highest craftsmanship, antique sets of armor and expensive vases on display, but the sub-levels were drastically modern. The halls were mostly desolate, and reminded Illyana of an abandoned hospital, and she found herself not wanting to find the surveillance room anymore.

But then she heard a growl. She froze in her steps as she was turning back around, and her mind tried to match the beast’s sound to all the numerous demons she learned about. Another growl filled the air, this one sending fear straight to Illyana’s heart like the long tip of a needle. Yet she followed the sound. If Belasco was here, if he sent something after her, she had to face it. She couldn’t let it wreak havoc and hurt the innocent people of the school.

She inched towards a door, her fingers spread, ready to cast a ward, knowing whatever it was was on the other side. The mysterious creature roared again, and this time a man's voice cried out after out, full of anguish and struggle, the floor shaking underneath her feet afterwards as something heavy collapsed on the other side of the door.

It was the man's cry that made her rip the door open and rush inside. The thought of someone suffering put all her concerns for herself aside, and she stood ready, ready to kill as she entered the room.

The door automatically closed behind her and she found herself in an isolated control deck, with a protective view of a clash happening right below.

There was a man, bright and painfully to look at, completely doused in flame so bright and hot, his silhouette was charcoal black. He was a burning man, and if it weren’t for the others in the room, she would have thought he was a corpse on its last burst of self-preservation energy as his body crumbled under the flames. Yet he was simply a mutant, along with his companions, who were joining him in taking down a large humanoid machine. One of his companions nocked bright arrow after arrow on an equally shimmering bow, and other was spreading the neck of their target to pieces, her claws and her sharp canines being just one of the many impressive features of her lupine form. As she ripped the wiring out of the machine's neck, it’s electronic spinal cord, she cried out triumphantly, her lycan call motivating her team. The head soon broke off in the screeching of hinges and metal plates, and as the machine fell to its knees and onto the ground, it dematerialized, leaving the room clean of its carcass and other debris.

“What is this place?” Illyana asked to herself in a whisper.

The decapitator looked up quickly and saw Illyana in the spectator booth.

“We have a visitor,” she said plainly, pointing up for her companions to see.

Illyana felt her heart seize. It made sense to Illyana how the girl knew she was there, with her wolf-like appearance and all, but at the same time, she did not want to talk to anyone right now. Or ever. She turned to leave.

“Hey! Wait! Don’t!” the young man called out. She could hear their feet running desperately up some stairs on their end, but Illyana still reached for the doorknob to return to the hall.

But the wolf made it to her door first, and pushed it open quickly.

“You’re Piotr’s sister, aren’t you?” she said in marvel, her coat of fur diminishing, leaving pale skin and short red hair in its wake.

Illyana froze, now feeling obliged to speak. She turned around uncomfortably.

“I am,” she replied rigidly.

“What are you doing down here?” the girl was now in a complete human-presenting form.

“Just exploring. Not your average basement…” Illyana crossed her arms across her chest, her defensive posture being read by the girl.

“Are you here by yourself? Did Piotr come with you? Or perhaps Kitty?”

“Myself,” Illyana muttered.

“Hey there!” The other two had made their way up the stairs by now, lightly nudging the lycan shifter to make room for them. “I’m Berto,” the boy whom Illyana could only assume was the burning man reached out his hand, all flame extinguished. 

Illyana reluctantly shook it.

The lycan smacker her forehead in forgetfulness. “Ah Jesus, my manners! I’m sorry, I’m Rahne. And this here is Dani.” She reached out her hand the same time the girl named Dani did the same. Illyana quickly shook both.

“So uh, how much did you see?” Dani asked. “You’re not here to… no, of course not, why would you…”

Illyana raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“We’re not supposed to be here,” Berto chuckled, “Not without staff supervision, at least. You’re not here to snitch, are you?”

“No…”

“Good!” Berto cupped his hands together in satisfaction, the sound echoing in the room. “You’re a mutant too, from what we hear. Care to join us for a Danger Room session?”

“Berto, we can’t just-” Rahne started.

“Nonsense,” Berto grinned charmingly.

“She’s right,” Dani supported Rahne, “She hasn’t been cleared for practice.”

“We’ll run an easy simulator,” Berto waived, “Easy enemies- practically a one shot, one kill kinda deal on them, there’ll just be a lot of them. What do you say… Illyana, is it?”

At first, Illyana was ready to say no, but then she thought about it. This would give her time to warm up her battle arm and stay fit for Belasco’s inevitable return… and it would also give her a chance to continue her investigation on the mansion, which included the people within. No offense to Kitty and her word, but Illyana had to see the other mutants’ capabilities herself.

“Sure,” Illyana agreed, stepping forward to be a part of the group’s space.

“Perfect!” Berto turned to the main console, turning knobs, typing commands, and pressing buttons.

“Let me see what you’re doing,” Dani said, looking over his shoulder.

“Dani, please, are you saying I’d rig a Danger Room session?” He asked, turning around just to meet her eyes. They held the contact for a handful of heavy seconds: Berto’s playful, Dani’s just a little serious. Pursing his lips in humored defeat, he said “Yeah, you know me well, Moonstar.”

“Mhmm,” She hummed back confidently, a grin on her face.

“Let’s get to it then,” he said, and hit a button that read ‘execute’. Quickly, they filed out the door that led into the arena area, Illyana following hastily behind them, not wanting to be left behind.

Illyana hurried down the stairs and stood among the others, waiting for the program to load. The lighting dimmed and an engine hummed in the distance. Then, graphing of the machines the trio had been fighting previously began to take shape.

“What are these things?” Illyana asked.

“Sentinels,” answered Dani. “A real enemy, just not so populous at the moment. Once Trask Industries finds a way for more funding, these things might be all over the place.”

“So we’re learning how to fight against them so that when we do come across one, we have a better chance of holding our own,” explained Berto, catching aflame in a spilt second.

“Then should this really be set to easy?” Illyana asked.

“The session you saw, we set to the default schematics the X-Men acquired on an infiltration mission,” Berto said. “I believe your friend Kitty Pryde had the honor of snatching it. She’d make a very easy life for herself as a professional thief if she wanted.”

“Enough chat,” Rahne warned, “We’re more than live now…”

There were complete sentinels all around them, about twenty, and all moved quickly to them, raising their goliath hands to seize them. All the mutants acted at once, and there was a rainfall of dangerous debris as Berto charred and erupted the mechanical armor and Dani’s piercing shots cauterized wiring and shattered the glasses lenses of the eye sockets. Rahne climbed and wrenched at the limbs of the machines, shredding plate mail with her claws. Each time a sentinel fell, another materialized in its place.

Two of the machines made their way straight for Illyana, and the sorceress wasted no time in summoning her pauldron armor and soulsword. Berto whooped at the sight of it and Dani and Rahne gazed in awe as it’s bright blue light filled the room.

Striking down lightning fast, Illyana severed one of the sentinel’s outstretched hands, and with a light flick of posture, raised the sword back up vertically, the heated blade cutting effortlessly into its chest armor. The light in its lenses flickered and the machine fell face forward onto the ground, disappearing from sight.

The second learned from the first one’s mistake, and sent a power beam in her direction. Startled, Illyana evaded just in time, a few strands of her hair getting singed in the process. Illyana could feel the eyes of the other mutants on her as they handled their own attackers, and she wasn’t sure if it was because they thought she might need help or simply because they wanted to see how she would hold her own. Illyana ran to the base of the sentinel, figuring it would be difficult for the metal machine to fire at his own feet and without giving it a second’s thought, hacked away at its ankles, bringing it down like a tree in the forest. The machine groaned at the joints as its components tore from instability, and collapsed to the floor.

Feeling oddly refreshed at the easy kill, Illyana charged headfirst onto the next one, swinging her blade like nothing could stop her. The others seemed to feed off of her energy like they had with Rahne’s victory earlier, taking on their own opponents with confidence. The Danger Room was an echo chamber of battle cries, shrieking energy beams, and ground-shaking collapses of metal, and the four young mutants tore into the sentinels furiously as they kept on materializing at the speed of their loss.

“There seem to be a lot more that before,” Dani huffed after dodging a fallen carcass.

“You’re right, Dani,” Rahne said, jumping off her own killed sentinel to land beside Dani. “Berto, are you sure you set it to easy?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Berto replied from within a huddle of a handful of sentinels.

“Then are we going crazy?” Dani asked, sending a rapid-fire volley of arrows onto the close-quarters battlefield.

Illyana was starting to feel overwhelmed herself, but didn’t stop cleaving. When Belasco arrived, he would bring a never-ending horde like this, and she needed to prove to herself that she could do it. That she wouldn’t tire. That he couldn’t stop her.

“I might have… uh…. I might have added a setting that said if we eliminated too many too soon to increase opponent count….” Berto finally confessed after melting his way through a sentinel.

“Berto!” Dani exclaimed, clearly disappointed.

“What?” Berto tried to laugh, but even his charm abandoned him. More and more sentinels began to appear, and there had to be at least forty now. The four mutants found themselves retreating against a wall.

“We can finish it,” Illyana said, her sword poised defensively as she took the front line of their small detail formation.

“If Berto programed it to have an end,” Dani said sharply, directing her tone to him.

“Well did you?” Rahne asked.

Berto shrugged, and Illyana assumed it was a good thing that his features were too bright to gaze upon because his facial expression might have made things worse.

“We need to turn it off,” Rahne said. “I’m sure we’ve all had enough.”

Dani and Berto nodded in agreement, but Illyana didn’t hear the words. She kept the line of sentinels at bay, cutting them down one by one, second by second. Her breath was labored as her chest heaved, her teeth grit as tension was tightening in her entire body, but her sword-arm never tired. Or so it seemed. She didn’t sense Rahne running up the Danger Room stairs again, nor Dani and Berto calling out to her to join them in the retreat. Only when the simulation powered down did Illyana extinguish her blade.

“Uh, come on up, champ,” came Berto’s voice on the room’s loud speaker.

Illyana now realized that she was alone in the arena. She turned around to see Rahne and Berto looking down at her from the observation area, and Dani was at the door, holding it open for her, ushering kindly to follow them inside. She made her way up the stairs, with Dani closing the door behind them.

“You’re quite a fighter,” Berto said, breathing heavily as he rested his hands on his knees. “Would you ever join the team?”

“The girl just got back home,” Rahne commented, “Let her enjoy some time off before the recruitment speeches happen.”

“I’m just saying,” Berto continued, standing up straight now. He directed his attention to Illyana. “No pressure, I’m not saying go clock in right now, I just want you to consider it whenever you do start thinking about where you want to network.”

“I’ll think about it,” Illyana replied as politely as she could. In all reality, Illyana was not thinking about any future beyond fighting Belasco. To her, it was foolish to start dreaming about what she wanted to do now that she was back in her rightful dimension. Why start dreaming when she could very well be dragged to the depths of Hell again? Why torture herself?

“Hey, Illyana,” Dani spoke up, her tone promising a change in subject, “So, I don’t know if you know, but there are many different teams that operate here, like the X-Men, occasional X-Force, but Berto, Rahne, and I are a part of the New Mutants team. We have a handful of other members, and we’re having a ‘team building’ event tonight, so to speak. We’re just all getting together tonight to watch a movie. Would you like to join us?”

“Here? In the house?” Illyana asked. She was not too excited to venture out again.

“Yeah, we’ve booked one of the entertainment rooms for the night,” Dani grinned.

“One of them?”

“Most of the rooms in the house are used as dorms or classrooms, but there are a couple rec rooms about. A couple gyms too.” Berto contributed.

“We’ll be starting at eight tonight, but you can show up earlier if you want,” Dani continued. “It’s room 13A, first floor.”

“I’ll think about it,” Illyana answered truthfully.

“Hey, no pressure,” Dani said, holding up her hands. “If you decide not to, no one will be mad.”

“And if you ever wanna Danger Room again,” Berto offered, “You let me know. We’ll crank it up to Apocalypse mode.”

When Illyana and the New Mutants parted ways, the sorceress felt the need to find Kitty and tell her all about her Danger Room encounter. However, she wasn’t in their room. She also wasn’t training on the track and wasn’t in the mess hall even though it was well into lunch hours. Making her way to Piotr’s room, Illyana’s fist hovered before the door, hesitant to knock. She didn’t hear anything, no traces of conversation or worse, argument, but thought better of it and walked away. If Kitty was visiting her brother right now, interrupting would do them no good. She didn’t want to get in the way.

Feeling sour at not being able to do what she wanted, Illyana returned to the dining hall and ate a quick lunch from the a la carte options. Then, feeling the effects of a food stupor, she made her way to Kitty’s room. With more energy in her system, yet the need to sleep coming on strong, she reinforced the safety charms she casted last night, making sure that they were stable and reliable. Satisfied with her work, she slipped back under the blankets of her unmade bed, snuggled against the pillow and trusted herself, allowing herself to sleep. 

* * *

Illyana woke up and the room felt darker. Confused and sluggish, Illyana groaned as she rolled onto her back, peeking an eye open to see what the outside looked from her bedside window. The sky was a dark blue, with just a few stars beginning to wake up and shine their light.

“Finally,” came a teasing voice from the other side of the room.

Illyana turned her head to see Kitty reclining on her own bed, phone in hand, halting her endless scrolling.

“How long was I out?” Illyana reflexively asked.

“Don’t know,” Kitty shrugged. “What time did you make it back to the room? I’ve only been back since four thirty, and it’s like…” she checked her phone, “Seven thirty now.”

Illyana didn’t want to admit to Kitty that she was asleep for about six hours.

“But naps don’t kill anyone,” Kitty continued. “You probably have a lot of sleep to catch up on. I’m really glad you can sleep without a problem now.”

“Me too,” Illyana confessed, happy to realize she had another dreamless sleep. “But I’ve got to go,” she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

“You’ve got somewhere to go?” Kitty asked incredulously. “Should I be concerned? Do you need me to come with you?”

“The…” Illyana paused for a second, trying to recall the name, “A few members of the New Mutants invited me to watch a movie with them here. Dani… Rahne, and Berto. They’re going to start at 8.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Kitty smiled with an odd curve to her lips. “ _The New Mutants_ … well, I’m glad you’re making friends though, that’s so great to hear.”

“Is there a problem with them?” Illyana asked, her voice a little rough. She made her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

“No, no problem,” Kitty said, turning her head to continue to see Illyana as she spoke, watching the sorceress brush her teeth. “I just like to tease them because they’re a new group. More like a sibling kind of tease…”

Illyana nodded as if she understood that. Piotr had never really teased her when she was younger, he always doted on her.

When Illyana felt all refreshed and tidied, she returned to their shared space.

“Would you like to come with me?” she asked.

Kitty raised her eyebrows in surprise. “To the movie? I… I uh, I wasn’t invited.”

“I’m inviting you,” Illyana said bluntly, but didn’t mean to be so curt.

“How did you run into them?” Kitty asked instead of answering.

“I was exploring and found the sub-level…” Illyana answered, watching Kitty’s face turn solemn. “I found them in this place called the Danger Room.”

“The Danger Room’s off-limits on the weekends unless given a pass for a time-sensitive mission,” Kitty informed. “Would I be wrong to assume they weren’t being supervised?”

Illyana felt a little warm and thinned her lips at the questioning.

“You wouldn’t be,” she chose to answer, but then quickly followed with “But don’t get them in trouble for it.”

“I’m not,” Kitty laughed, “Just be careful around Berto. He may be too carefree for his own good. Did you… did you run a session with them?”

“I did,” Illyana answered with pride, “And we fought the sentinels you provided the schematics for.”

Kitty nodded as the blanks began to fill in her imagination. “Did you do well? Were you hurt? Do they scare you?”

Illyana felt herself smile at the rapid questioning, the care in Kitty’s tone not being lost in translation.

“Man-made machines are not scary,” Illyana explained. “Puppets are nothing but a nuisance. If I had concerns about them, I’d be more worried about the puppet-master. As for my performance, _I excelled_.”

“Ooohh,” Kitty crooned, “This confidence, where does it come from? I like it.”

Illyana’s smile broadened at the tease, but couldn’t comprehend a response.

“You sure you want me to come with you?” Kitty then asked to fill the silence.

Illyana’s brain jolted back into a functioning mode. “Yes, yes, please. I don’t know anyone else. They said the others would be there, and I don’t want to feel alone in a crowd.”

That won Kitty over. She got up from the bed and attended to her appearance, making sure she was presentable for a lazy movie night indoors, and the two of them made their way to 13A.

The theater room had a lot more people that Illyana was expecting, and frankly she felt overwhelmed. If it wasn’t for Kitty following her, she would have turned around and left.

“Illyana!” cheered Berto, who shoved his way through a crowd. “Glad you made it!” Her was carrying glass soda bottles between a few fingers, and was probably on his way to distribute them before he spotted her.

“Hey, Berto,” Illyana greeted awkwardly, feeling it wasn’t right to use his name just yet.

“And you’ve brought Kitty with you!” He grinned and bowed his head in a strange acknowledgement of Kitty’s presence.

“I thought this was a New Mutants thing?” Kitty asked, “Why are there so many people here?”

“It _is_ a New Mutants thing,” Berto replied. “Our event, but everybody has a friend who has a friend these days. Come, come. People will come and go throughout the night, but you know the unofficial house rules, Kitty: whoever books the room, books the couches.”

The two followed Berto through the crowd, having no choice but to shoulder-check people out of their path. When they reached their destination, they stood in front of a sectional sofa, with Dani and Rahne already comfortable underneath a shared throw, and a few new faces.

“Everyone, this is Illyana,” Berto introduced to the team, “Illyana, this is Tabitha,” he pointed a blonde girl on the couch who was obnoxiously chewing her chips, “This here is Xi’an,” he pointed to another girl with a well-framed fringe cut. The girl waved happily with her right hand as her left drew designs absentmindedly on the chrome plating of her prosthetic leg. “And that’s Doug, uh, that over there…” the introductions seemed to never end, as the roster for the New Mutants was broader than Illyana would have imagined.

When Berto was done introducing the team, he urged Dani and Rahne to scooch so Kitty and Illyana could have some couch space too. It was a tight fight, but Illyana felt an excitement within her as her leg was pressed flush with Kitty’s. The morning’s unexpected intimacy had left her wishing for more contact, so much so, she shamefully hoped Kitty would offer to share her bed again tonight.

Berto handed off the drinks he had been holding and asked Illyana and Kitty if they wanted anything. Kitty named a soda that Illyana had forgotten the existence of and eagerly requested the same for herself. When he came back, he gave them each a glass bottle and fished a crude bottle opener from the breast pocket of his polo shirt.

There had to have been at least thirty young mutants crowded in the room, and those who were not on the couch had collected into groups on the floor and on top of the pool table in the back. The chatter was headache inducing, and Illyana wished for them to simply just lower their volume. Her prayers were granted after Berto had finished setting up the movie from the remote:

“Hey, everybody shut up!” he shouted to get everyone’s attention. “Movie’s starting!”

Someone in the back flicked off the lights.

He pressed the play button and as the film company logos flicked by on the screen, Illyana felt a rush of joy. For this moment, she realized she was thawing, letting herself become excited and happy, wanting to socialize, wanting to _enjoy herself_. Perhaps Kitty was right, perhaps she was safe here. Perhaps she could lick her wounds instead of letting them bleed for fear of another cut.

The movie that had been selected turned out to be a horror film about home invasion, and while the kids in the room loved it, screeching at the jump scares, yelling ‘don’t go upstairs!’ or ‘don’t leave the door open!’, Kitty shifted uncomfortably beside Illyana.

“Are you sure you want to see this?” Kitty whispered in her ear, her voice so delicate it rose goosebumps on Illyana’s arms. “We don’t have to…”

“It’s fine,” Illyana replied, just as quietly. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen as the injured heroine slowly crept up the stairs with a butcher’s knife in hand. However, things weren’t too good within Illyana’s state of mind. She had let herself wind down, but now, the film started to feel suggestive. It felt too close to home. Every door slam, every shadow figure at the corner of the frame, every chilling phone call, it reminded Illyana of her own taunting. While this heroine would end her troubles, as victor or victim, in just thirty more minutes, Illyana knew not the hour or moment of Belasco’s arrival. Would he come in theatrically, clear and present with no wonder about his motives? Or would he deploy a scheming tactic of infiltration like the killer on screen.

The heroine placed a step on the last plank of the staircase, the wood creaking underneath her toes. Her face grimaced as everyone watching groaned in misery with her. The killer sprang out of one of the many upstairs bedrooms, slamming her into the ground. Everyone cheered and whistled for each hit the protagonist could blow, but squirmed in anticipation as their wrestling became dire. The killer, masked, had disarmed the young woman and held the knife above her dramatically before bringing it down in a plunging motion. But before the blade could pierce her flesh, she reached up and knocked off his mask, revealing the killer to be one of her co-workers, a man who’s advances she had rejected.

The revelation had frozen the man in place, paralyzed by losing the power of his mask, enabling the woman to somehow tear the blade out of his hand and send it through his neck, disproportionate amounts of blood spewing forth from the gash and coating the scream queen in sticky production team syrup. The heroine was able to call the police after finding the rest of her family and pets murdered throughout the home.

When she finished the call, she was overwhelmed with her emotions and loss and found the revolver that had been displaced during her first scuffle with the killer. With heaving sobs, she picked up the weapon and checked the chamber, staring at the last round with an eerie white noise playing in the background. She was contemplating something. Illyana felt her throat tighten and her teeth clench. The woman was contemplating something Illyana had not that long ago. The heroine was able to tear her gaze away from the gun to see a family portrait off in the distance, a tear fell from her lashes. She placed the gun down, got up, and simply walked out the door, the movie transitioning to its credits. 

The room filled with cheers and boos alike, some even resorting to throwing popcorn at the TV.

“Hey! Hey!” Berto shouted, “ _You’re_ cleaning that up, not us!”

The lights were turned back on and some people urged for the sequel, claiming it was only right, but as that debate opened, Illyana stood up from the couch.

“You’re going, Illyana?” Berto asked, his eyes following her motions as she straightened herself out. 

“I’m a little tired,” she said, “I’m supposed to be getting a lot of bed rest,” she lied.

“Ah, I hear you,” he said, “Well don’t let us keep you. Thanks for coming! Hope you’ll join us again sometime.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” was all Illyana said and made her way through the crowd, Kitty jumping up quickly to follow her out.

“Illyana,” she called out once they both were outside the room and into the quiet halls. “Illyana are you okay? Did you know they were going to be watching that movie?”

“No.”

“No to how you’re feeling, or no to the movie?” Kitty asked for clarification.

“I…” She stopped, feeling frustrated. “Both, I guess.”

“Do you wanna tal-”

“No.”

Illyana walked through the halls with purpose, making her way to their bedroom. Making her own way inside, she held the door open for Kitty to briskly follow, closing the door behind her.

“That movie, it was so stupid,” Illyana muttered. “So stupid. So many ridiculous things about it, yet I can’t help relating to it.”

“I figured,” Kitty said, coming to stand near Illyana, who was fighting the urge to pace. “Listen, what happened in the movie isn’t going to happen to you.”

Illyana’s blue eyes flashed towards Kitty briefly, not to intimidate, but to encourage further explanation.

“No one in that house had any kind of training, nor understanding of the risk that comes with a fight. Only one other person in that house had any chance of fighting back, and that was her boyfriend. He got taken out early for that reason. The rest were her young nieces and nephews she was babysitting. They were killed to torture the protagonist.”

“Everyone in this house is a kid,” Illyana pointed out with a hiss. “Belasco will kill them because of me or to get to me, he knows this will weigh heavily on me. And those of you who can fight… he will bring others with him. He’s not a scorned, rejected man, he’s a ruler of a dimension!”

However, when Illyana shouted that last part, her mind corrected herself. He was both…

“Illyana,” Kitty urged. “Please, _please._ Please believe me when I say we have such a great advantage because he _doesn’t_ have the element of surprise. We know he can arrive; we know what he can do, and no one here is afraid of a fight. It’s not a million versus you. If we don’t tip the scales in our favor with all our mutant powers combined, then we at least even it out.” 

With a sense of surrender, Illyana let her head and shoulders fall. She could do nothing but close her eyes and try to breath.

“Illyana,” Kitty whispered, placing a hand on each shoulder. With her eyes closed, her name had sounded like it echoed within her and didn’t come from Kitty’s mouth.

“I just wish he’d show up already,” Illyana found herself confessing. “I just wish he would come so I can find out if I’ll ever be free or not…”

“You already are free,” Kitty soothed, her hands rubbing up and down Illyana’s arms now. “You made it. Why does his death have to be the deciding factor? Don’t give him so much power that simply the act of existing is enough for him to control you.”

“Because he won’t leave me alone,” Illyana said like a wounded child. “… He won’t leave me alone…”

Kitty pursed her lips in a mixture of frustration and sympathy. “For your sake then, I hope he does come.” Illyana looked up in surprise. “I hope he shows up and I hope you get such a clean shot on him he dies in seconds. I hope he’s dumb enough- arrogant enough, to step foot in this school, because the second I see him, I’m going to take a shot at him too. Piotr will too, and if your brother doesn’t get the chance to tear him apart, god help him when Logan catches a whiff of him.”

Kitty took a step closer to offer a warm embrace, which Illyana took without hesitation.

“Everyone’s gonna wanna take a shot at a wizard, Illyana,” Kitty murmured into Illyana’s shoulder.

Illyana laughed lightly. “Sorcerer,” she corrected.

“Trust me when I say the courtyard will be bustling with cocksure mutants… and they’re only gonna be more determined after taking their first hit.”

“You keep saying things like that,” Illyana said.

“That’s because I know my family,” Kitty answered.

“Your family…” Illyana muttered in repetition.

“I know you don’t know many people here right now, so it’s’ hard for you to put your faith in what I say,” Kitty said, “But I’ve grown to trust everyone here, and I hope you will too in time.”

Illyana nodded against Kitty’s shoulder. They parted from the embrace after that.

“I know you just took the longest nap of your life,” Kitty began to tease, lifting the grey cloud from the room, “But are you going to bed? I know it’s still early for a Saturday night, but just need to know if I have to turn the lights off.”

“You’re not going to sleep?”

“Not tired yet.”

“You’re not going anywhere?”

“Well damn, Illyana, don’t make it sound like I don’t have a life,” Kitty mocked playfully.

“You’re not seeing Piotr tonight?”

Kitty’s face quirked, but she remained smiling. “No, I think he’s seen enough of me today.”

“… are you guys still fighting?”

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow?” Kitty asked, a light plea in her tone.

“Of course,” Illyana agreed, more than eager to respect Kitty’s wishes.

The two made their way to their respective beds, but before Kitty could slip into hers, Illyana asked, shamefully, with her heart beating hard:

“Can you… sleep in my bed again tonight?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're wondering, IT will happen next chapter. And by IT, I mean the romance. It's finally here lol sorry about how long I had to build it. I know it feels like forever because so much happens and I've written this over a span of MONTHS, but really only two days of story has happened lMFAO can you believe that? When I said quick starting love, I meant it loll
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments! Comments feed me lol
> 
> Thanks, and I love you! Stay safe!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggles and support!
> 
> Kitty and Illyana basically go on a date without calling it that lmao

_“Remember, Illyana, that there are many ways in which a sorcerer can draw power to increase not just their physical strength, but their casting stamina.” Belasco instructed, rubbing his dry hands together eagerly. “Basics being standard rest and nutrition, but these methods take time to show results. If a sorcerer needs instant replenishment of power, they can partake in what you are going to learn today.”_

_Illyana looked before her, unsettled, and sweating from fear, wondering just what Belasco had planned for the dying man on the black-stone altar. She had seen so much on her first day in Limbo that her mind suffered to the brink of traumatic shock, but here she was, now twelve, and still wasn’t numb to the endless tortures of hell._

_“If you have promised yourself to a deity or demon, a blood sacrifice will work, as long as the body is mutilated in the name of your master,” Belasco continued, “But_ we _, Illyana- you and I- will be gods in our own right, so I will teach you of the blasphemous art of making sacrifices to yourself.”_

_“You’re going to kill him?” Illyana asked, her voice wavering._

_“You know what the most powerful thing in this world is, my darling Ilya?” Belasco grinned fiendishly. “It’s not money, as many a world leader would have you believe. It’s not a limitless army. It is the ability to control life.”_

_“What do you mean?” Illyana asked, watching the dying man try to squirm weakly on the altar, bloody bubbles foaming from his mouth._

_“Giving or ending life,” Belasco continued. “Not every being can create life within themselves, and therefore cannot give it, but anyone can end life, if they overcome their petty fears. Fertility and death… gods in numerous pantheons that even kings and queens throughout history humbled themselves before because they knew the power of it. Their money could not touch it, their armies could not beat it into submission. You, my protégé, will feel the power of taking life, in all manner of speaking.”_

_He stood behind her and put a dagger in her hands, closing her fingers around the hilt._

_“No,” Illyana mumbled, her lips trembling, trying to hold her hand up and way._

_“Yes!” Belasco growled, pushing her arm back down in front of her. “Take his life! Claim the years he could have had and convert it into energy just by willing it!”_

_“I won’t! I can’t!” Illyana’s knees shook and her teeth began to chatter. “I’ll make fire, I’ll perfect my wards, I’ll do anything! Please, please don’t make me!”_

_Belasco pushed her forward without care, causing her to crash her stomach against the table. She bent over slightly, having had the wind knocked out of her, but straightened up, turning to look behind her._

_“Do as I say!” Belasco shouted, looking down at his feeble apprentice._

_“Please…” This plea did not come from Illyana, but from the man writhing on the table. Illyana turned to look at him, her eyes widening in shock. “Please, just end me… I can’t take… I can’t…” his voice grew faint and his words traveled on weak breaths. His eyes squinted shut reflexively as pain seized his body from within. He cried out, his agony echoing throughout the open caverns. “I can’t! I can’t take it!”_

_“Give the man what he wants,” Belasco whispered menacingly in her ear. “Take his life, for power or pity… you can’t save him in any other way.”_

_Illyana looked at the dagger in her hand, taking note of the engraving of an ancient horned demon, its tongue pointing down out of its mouth._

_“Oh god, please…” The man began to weep._

_“I love it when they call to their gods,” Belasco relished. “Go, Illyana, and make sure to claim him…”_

_Illyana now looked at the man, her blue eyes brimming with tears, her brows furrowed in desperation._

_“I do it for you,” she whispered to the man._

_“Thank you…” the man said, his spirit broken._

_“Repeat after me,” Belasco said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I offer your life,”_

_“I … I offer your life,” Illyana didn’t stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks._

_“To the divine being that is myself… state your name…”_

_“To the divine being… that is… that is…” she was about to kill. A twelve year old girl, a dagger poised high in her shaking hand. “That is… myself, Illyana… Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina …”_

_“May your blood…” Belasco continued, on the edge of joy like a priest officiating a wedding._

_“May your blood…”_

_“Serve me well…”_

_“Serve me well…” Spots were forming in her vision as she felt near faint._

_“Now do it.”_

_Quickly, Illyana brought the dagger down swiftly without aim, plunging the blade into the man’s neck._

_“There we go…” Belasco cooed in gentle praise. “How does that feel?”_

_Illyana could feel her body lightening, a pleasurable rush of energy flushing from her fingertips and up her elbow to her shoulder, spilling through the rest of her like her memories of watercolor paint on paper._

_“It’s horrible,” Illyana cried. It didn’t matter that it felt good, that she felt like she could take on anything. She knew what she did, and her guilt was stronger than her magic._

_“You will grow to love it,” Belasco dismissed, reaching over to the man’s corpse. He placed a wide and shallow wooden bowl under the wound at his neck, letting the blood pool._

_“What are you doing?” She sniffled, dropping the dagger on the altar, wanting nothing else to do with it._

_“Making complete use of your sacrifice,” Belasco answered. “The lesson’s not over yet…”_

_“What more can be done?”_

_Belasco pulled the bowl away, as it had filled up rather quickly. “Come here.”_

_Illyana’s eyes widened in understanding._

_“No,” She said firmly, shaking her head._

_“Illyana… I won’t tell you again. Come here.”_

_“No…”_

_“Come here!” the volume of his voice shook her ribcage._

_On light legs, Illyana obeyed, taking small steps forward._

_“I won’t… I won’t do it.”_

_“Drink it,” Belasco commanded, putting a hand at the back of her head, trying to tilt it as he brought the bowl to her lips._

_“No,” Illyana murmured through her lips as she tried to tighten them, trying to prevent him from pushing the lip of the bowl into her mouth._

_“Do you want to be powerful?” He asked in frustration._

_“I want to go home!” Illyana sobbed._

_Taking advantage of her outburst, Belasco rushed the bowl upwards, spilling the blood into her mouth and down her chin. She tried to turn her head away, but his grip on her skull was painfully tight, and the taste of thick copper rushed down her throat. Frantically, Illyana pushed him away by shoving his neck, and gagged, falling to her knees. Blood instantly fell from her mouth and splattered on the stone earth. She heaved. Her stomach twisted, her throat filled..._

_“You weakling,” Belasco chastised, watching her gag helplessly on the floor. “There’s so much power in blood.”_

_She vomited, her body and mind determined to eject every last ounce of blood from her stomach and throat._

_“You’re a failure! A waste!”_

_“Please…” Illyana moaned, “Please, help me…”_

_“And do what?” Belasco seethed. “Fetch you some water? Get you a towel? No. You will take that blood, even if all that you receive is what was absorbed by your tongue.”_

_Dizzy and hot, Illyana kept spitting on the ground, trying to clear the blood out. She reached for one of the ends of her robes and rubbed it against her tongue, desperate to do anything to alleviate the taste._

_“I am your master, Illyana,” Belasco informed, still clearly disappointed. “You will obey me! Finish the bowl!”_

_“I won’t…” Illyana groaned, staying on her hands and knees as another gag twisted her. “Belasco… I won’t…”_

_“I am your master!” He repeated, “And you will address me as such! Such an ungrateful apprentice. Do you know how many people would kill to learn what I know? To train under me? But here I am, wasting my time on a failure! A good for nothing weak human. A waste of time and talent. Do you hear me, Illyana? You’re a failure! A failure! Weak! Nothing! You’ll never go home, you want to know why? Because you can’t even bring yourself to do what is necessary! You’re a failure!”_

Illyana’s eyes flashed open quickly, as she gasped and jolted in bed, ready to take flight.

There was a startled intake of breath beneath her as Kitty awoke to her sudden movement.

“Oh…” Kitty grumbled in a whisper, draping an arm across Illyana’s waist sleepily. “Did you have a nightmare? I’ve got you,” She pulled Illyana back down to rest on her chest. “You’re safe.”

Illyana instinctually nuzzled into Kitty’s neck, taking comfort in her warmth.

“It wasn’t a dream,” Illyana shared. “It was the truth. It was a memory…”

“Makes sense,” Kitty continued to whisper, her hand caressing Illyana’s shoulder like it had the morning before. “Your mind is probably just sorting through things. It’s a good thing. Wanna talk about it?”

Illyana thought about it for a second. “I’ve done… horrible things to survive. I’ve let myself listen to him and do what he said because I knew it was the only way to survive.”

“You did what you had to do,” Kitty said. “You’re a survivor.”

“Kitty… when you work for the X-Men, do you ever have to… kill?”

Kitty hummed, surprised at the question. “We try not to hurt anyone,” she replied. “But if we have no choice- if it’s what’s needed to save others, we have to cross that hard decision.”

“What if it’s to save yourself?” Illyana asked, hiding her face in Kitty’s neck.

“If someone is coming with the intent to kill you, you shouldn’t ignore the possibility that you might have to do the same to them,” Kitty answered. “You do what you need to do.”

Illyana balled up the blanket in her hand as she remembered the man on the altar, begging for death.

“… Did you have to kill someone, Illyana?” Kitty asked in the quiet night. “Is that what you remembered?”

“… Yes. As a child,” Illyana whispered regretfully. “But I didn’t kill someone attacking me, or others. … I killed an innocent person because _he_ told me to. For magic…”

Kitty was quiet for a moment, and Illyana feared she would push her off and tell her to sleep alone. “That’s very unfortunate,” Kitty chose to say after another beat.

Illyana removed herself from Kitty’s embrace, putting distance between them as she sat up, startling the phaser.

“Are you leaving?” Kitty asked, her voice sounding strangely hurt.

“I don’t deserve-”

“Come back,” Kitty encouraged, sitting up to be level with Illyana. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what to say. It’s not your fault, and you shouldn’t hate yourself for what you had to do- what _he_ made you do. Belasco stole that person’s life, not you.”

Illyana looked away from Kitty, staring at her hands. She could feel the dagger’s phantom memory in her palm.

“I…” Kitty continued, distressed, “I just… this time I don’t have the right words. I want to help you, Illyana. I know what you did wasn’t your fault, I just can’t say it better.”

If hearts could sigh, that’s what Illyana felt happen to hers. She felt it soften instantly at Kitty’s effort. Kitty wasn’t the professor; she didn’t have a PhD in whatever it was Charles Xavier possessed, and Illyana didn’t expect that from her. Kitty was just an eighteen-year-old, just like her, and she was doing her best.

“Thank you,” Illyana whispered. The concept no longer troubled her, and now all she seemed to care about was making sure Kitty felt better. “I understand.”

“Are you- you sure?” Kitty asked, hesitant but hopeful.

“Yes,” Illyana nodded, and found herself leaning forward towards Kitty, who understood without being told to lie back down. She brought Illyana into her arms and held her in what seemed to be becoming their routine embrace. Kitty held her happily, sighing as she looked up at the ceiling. Illyana wondered for a brief moment, if this was wrong… but it couldn’t be. Her heart felt so light, her body felt so warm, and her mind was so quiet. Belasco had tried to teach her the art of meditation, but his lessons hardly stuck, so she struggled with finding mental peace and refreshment during her captivity. Being in Kitty’s arms however, made it so natural, so easy.

“You think you’ll be able to fall back to sleep?” Kitty asked. “It’s one thing to relax after a nightmare, but to remember something traumatic is a thing on of its own.”

“I don’t think so,” Illyana admitted, “But don’t let me keep you up. I may not sleep, but I won’t stir.”

“I’ll stay up with you,” Kitty said easily.

“No, I don’t want to be the reason why you can’t get any sleep anymore,” Illyana grumbled.

Kitty chuckled lightly, “My sleeping pattern _has been_ off since you got here,” she teased, “But it’s okay. My mind’s already awake. And they say, if you can’t go back to sleep, you might as well do something productive and wait ‘til you feel sleepy again.”

She reached out with her left arm blindly, her hand patting the surface of the end table and picked up her phone. Taping the screen, both girls saw it was four in the morning. Kitty made no comment to the hour, and opened up a streaming app.

“Watching videos is what you call productive?” Illyana smirked.

“Yeah,” Kitty sniggered. “Let me show you this one video that killed me earlier…”

They went from video to video, from silly things like the adorable antics of animals to humorous social media compilations, both girls biting their lips or gripping each other’s arms, trying so hard not to burst out laughing and waking up the entire house.

_Such a strange world_ , Illyana thought, happy to have Kitty pull her tight against her in a barely silent fit of laughter. Illyana had genuinely smiled and laughed at each video and was relieved with herself that she was not upset with the world she missed out on, but happy that she could be a part of it now.

They had somehow made their way from humor to cooking to nature videos, and Illyana was taken in by the beauty of a natural park. She had forgotten that there had been so many beautiful places, and that nature had so much color and life to it, she barely blinked as she watched. Noticing Illyana’s enthrallment, Kitty selected another video of the same park, this one with a 360-degree viewing option. Stunned, Illyana seized the phone from Kitty’s hand, angling this way and that, trying to reveal everything.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Kitty asked. “Not a lot of people do these kinds of videos because a camera like that costs a pretty penny.”

“It reminds me of scrying bowls,” Illyana said, still tilting her view in various angles. “I feel like I’m not watching a video anymore but looking _into_ something.”

“You know that park is like a two-hour drive from here?”

Illyana looked up from the video. “Really?”

“Yeah. You wanna go see? Go on a nature walk or something? Be good to get out of the house.”

Illyana looked back at the video, thinking of Kitty’s proposal. It’d be nice to see all that beauty and grandeur. All that color and life. But was it safe? Why go out when she could see the world from here? But she frowned at this resort. It would be good to go on an adventure. She thought about how the mere moments in the rain affected her. The slope of hills and the scent of pine needles and damp bark might comfort and empower her just the same.

“Just us?” Illyana asked.

Kitty smiled from the corner of her mouth. “I mean, I wasn’t thinking about inviting anyone else…”

Illyana felt a warmness in her stomach and she wasn’t sure if it was a feeling of embarrassment or excitement.

“Now?” She asked.

Kitty looked at the time on her phone. It was now 5:20am.

“Yeah, why not?” she shrugged. “We can wash up, get dressed, hit the road by 6 or so, catch breakfast at a diner… be able to enjoy the scenery before tourists start crowding it. Let’s get ready.”

Illyana nodded, but removed herself slowly from the soft and warm nest she and Kitty had made. Kitty watched her slip out of the bed before getting up herself. The room wasn’t cold, but the loss of Kitty’s body heat made Illyana want to jump back into the covers and stay wrapped up in them just a few minutes longer.

Illyana realized then that what was turning in her stomach was truly excitement after all. As she dressed, she began to think of the scent of trees and the whistling of birds. She wondered if they’d cross any small animals or if she’d see fish skip in a stream. When they were finished getting ready, Kitty quickly penned a note to Piotr.

_Taking Illyana to Reynolds Park, will be gone til noon or so. Will bring phone but may not have good signal._ _Don’t worry unless we’re gone past two._

  * _Kitty_



Illyana was curious that there was no ‘from’ or ‘love', not even a ‘see you later’ at the end of Kitty's letter. She remembered from her elementary education that it was always proper to include these things. Even in Limbo as she and Belasco communed with other sorcerers and demon lords, the most menacing of letters included this final touch, even if sarcastic.

Perhaps it wasn’t Kitty’s style. Or perhaps it was just another sign that something was not right between her and Piotr. Now, Illyana would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t enjoy holding Kitty's attention, but the part of her that cared for others, as small as she had thought it had become, grew more concerned. But Kitty had already told her they’d discuss things later, so she held back her inquiries.

Kitty handed the letter to Illyana and told her to slip it under Piotr's door. She herself was going to raid the kitchen pantry for suitable hiking snacks. Illyana did as she was told, but couldn’t shake off a lingering thought as she pushed the letter under the door: was she stealing Kitty from her brother? In terms of personal time, of course, nothing else. No other thoughts. Not wanting to probe into this feeling further, she made her way to the kitchen to reunite with Kitty.

They took off rather quietly, having not run into anyone on the way out. Kitty chose a diner that was in town before taking the major interstate needed to take them to the park. Kitty told her to order whatever she liked, and this time Illyana actively decided not to worry about the bill.

Kitty had a light appetite and only ordered a dish with eggs and toast, while Illyana let herself be gluttonous and ordered waffles with her plate of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast.

Kitty raised an eyebrow in amusement as she blindly spread honey on her toast, her eyes watching Illyana cautiously pour a cup of coffee.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Kitty spoke, putting her knife down at the edge of her plate, the wedge of toast still being held delicately on her fingertips. “You’re eighteen, but most people discover their mutation when they’re younger. Did you develop your powers late or…”

“I discovered them when I was fourteen,” Illyana answered, raising the cup of coffee to her lips, the aroma of the blend being carried by the steam. She took a sip, seizing at the bitterness, making Kitty giggle briefly. “I know what you’re going to ask: why didn’t I try to teleport out sooner?”

Kitty nodded, silent, waiting for Illyana to continue.

“The answer is simply Belasco,” Illyana sighed, trying to take another sip. Still too bitter. Kitty handed her a packet of sugar and a cup of creamer. Illyana took them and added them gingerly, reminding her of many days at the alchemy table. “The first time I teleported, he was teaching me offensive magic. He had summoned some weak thralls for me to practice on… the magic I used the night you woke me up, that’s what I was being introduced to. I wasn’t strong enough yet and I got nervous. The demons charged at me, and I panicked. I took off and ran.”

Illyana tested the drink again. Not too bad this time, so she took a deeper draught.

“Belasco wasn’t pleased of course, cursing at me as I ran like a child running from a rabid dog. I didn’t dare look behind me. I didn’t want to see how close they were, so I kept focus on a place in front of me-” Illyana pointed ahead of her, as if her destination was present today. “And I wanted to be there _so bad_ that it just… happened.”

Kitty was watching her, concentration in her dark eyes.

“I felt like I tripped, like I fell, but before I could even reach my hands out to stop myself, I was already on the ground… just… where I wanted to be instead. He called the demons off and immediately told me what happened. Told me what I must be. A mutant. But then he said ‘too bad we’re in a different dimension. If we were still Above, you could probably escape.’”

“And you just believed him,” Kitty nodded in understanding.

“I had no one else to talk to,” Illyana explained. “No one else’s authority to believe. He taught me magic, taught me how to survive in Limbo. Even though I knew every day that he had stolen me, that I had to escape, I couldn’t help but believe he knew about mutations too. Who was I to challenge his knowledge?”

“But then you decided to attack him… what brought you there?” Kitty asked, the squint in her eyes indicating that she was searching for something in Illyana’s story.

“A few days before I escaped, I was visited by one of Belasco’s most trusted demons,” Illyana began to work on her plate, not letting story time ward off her appetite. “He told me that Belasco had lied to me about my powers. Told me that Belasco lead me to believe I didn’t have the means to save myself…” Illyana’s heart fluttered with simmering rage at the memory, but kept her face turned away from Kitty for the most part, not wanting her to see her face give it away. “He said Belasco didn’t want to lose me. Said it would turn out to be a _most unfortunate investment_ to have trained me the way he had only to have me leave.”

“Why would someone close to him tell you this?” Kitty asked, following Illyana’s example and eating her meal. “Ulterior motive?”

“In a way,” Illyana nodded, “I asked the demon the same thing. He told me it was just his nature. Chaos, he meant. He was craving a disaster; Limbo had been too peaceful for the demons’ taste. Even though there wasn’t a day that went by where horrible things weren’t happening to souls. And I was angry. I had given in to his teachings, his expectations. Not to please him, but in order to destroy him. The older I got, the more I strived to perfect my magic. My dreams of escape evolved into dreams of murder. I wanted to kill Belasco, and I thought, what better way to do it than to kill him with his own sword, so to speak. Rapidly, I was starting to stop believing that I could go home… so I decided to destroy my prison and become my own master. The demon showed me to the Eldritch power, to which I pledged a portion of my soul for the power to destroy him…”

Kitty’s eyes widened at this last bit, and Illyana felt flustered, realizing that Kitty wasn’t aware of the sword or her pauldron armor. She was getting a little tired of having to explain it, but she knew this was a different world, it came with the territory of having crossed between dimensions.

“But when my sword proved to not be enough, I panicked.” Illyana sighed. “And I tried my last resort- what the demon had told me, and wished I was home instead of Limbo- just like my first time, I wished it, and it became so.” 

“Interesting,” Kitty nodded, taking a sip of her juice. “Piotr told me about the sword, and the armor. But he left out the part where you paid your soul for it…”

“I may be able to find a way to gain myself back after we defeat him,” Illyana said, “But it will take time and effort.”

“ _After we defeat him_ ,” Kitty repeated Illyana’s words with approval. “I like your perspective.” 

Illyana smiled faintly, her eyes studying Kitty’s face. The sorceress had noticed Kitty’s features long ago, but there was something about this moment. Perhaps it was the sun rising through the windows of the diner, exposing golden shards in her rich earthen eyes and highlighting the few strands of loose curly hair from Kitty’s ponytail. Maybe it was the caffeine spreading through her system, causing her to put her full attention on the curve of Kitty’s full lips as she smiled in return. Maybe it was just the energy that radiated off Kitty naturally, or maybe it was all of that, but Illyana didn’t want to take her eyes off her.

“ _Hey there_ ,” Kitty teased quietly, raising her glass to cover her growing smile. Illyana felt herself blush, but her heart danced with a sense of exploration. What was this? What was she feeling? She wanted to know.

“Here’s your bill, ladies,” interrupted the oblivious waitress, placing the paper slip on the table. “No rush, of course. Take your time.”

“Thank you,” Kitty replied, pink coloring on the bridge of her nose as she looked away from Illyana to survey the check. She pulled out her phone and began to compute some numbers, returning to the check to fill in the tip and total.

After they finished their meal, they hit the road for their two hour road-trip in mostly silence. Kitty had the radio on at a non-distracting volume, singly along gently as she kept her eyes on the road while Illyana devoured the passing scenery from her window. There wasn’t a building in sight, and if it wasn’t for the road and highway signs, Illyana would have considered themselves completely removed from mankind. The drive itself was still a pleasurable experience for Illyana, her eyes full of wonder at all the tall trees and expanse of valleys.

When they made it to the parking lot of the welcome center, Kitty explained that the park had a variety of activities, such as canoe rentals for a river further in, hunting season schedules, guided tours, and fishing spots. Some people also chose to have barbeques from time to time, so it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for them to find picnic tables and firepits along the trails. Illyana had snatched up a free brochure from an information stand and spent a good portion of their hike identifying the flora and fauna that they came across.

She had a keen eye for the wildlife, searching for new birds and inspecting flowers and moss, telling Kitty all about the similarities and differences between the landscape of this park and that of Limbo. She told her about the creatures that haunted caverns and surveyed the sky, the poisonous vines and weeds that found life between the cracks of brimstone. Kitty tried to reciprocate, offering anecdotes about woodpeckers and osprey, having things to say, but missing the personal experience that Illyana brought with her stories of animals. However, Kitty did not seemed bothered by the little knowledge she had to offer, because Illyana was sharing everything she was learning from the pamphlet with passion, and an adoring smile never left the phaser’s face.

When their calves began to burn as the trail began to incline, the girls found a few comfortable boulders to rest on. The spot offered a convenient view of the valley below, open grassland and a thin brook below, bubbling over smooth moss and curved rock.

“Kitty,” Illyana opened, her eyes still looking beyond into the park, the goliath trees misted in a far away horizon calling her attention.

“Yes?” Kitty asked, taking a sip from a water bottle she procured from her backpack.

“What is happening between you and Piotr?”

Kitty nodded at the question, possibly understanding that this was as good of a time as any, but Illyana could sense that her energy shifted from relaxed to defensive.

“So, like I said before, we were having some issues before you were taken,” Kitty said, watching her boot dig into the loose soil of the ground. “Your disappearance intensified those problems. I’m not saying it’s your fault, I’m just saying that we couldn’t work on our problems, understandably, because of such a stressful time.”

“What were these problems?”

Kitty cleared her throat and looked out into the distance. “Intimacy problems. Which then lead to communication problems. Which in turn, opened the door for trust issues…”

Illyana felt her lips purse at the unfolding issue. She wanted to help Kitty because her heart demanded it, but she was all of a sudden aware at how bothered she became, as if offended that Kitty was going through this, and that her brother was also suffering.

“Intimacy issues…” Illyana repeated.

“Yeah…” Kitty grumbled. Illyana felt Kitty’s energy shift once more, this time going from defensive to anxious. “It’s been about… six months, maybe? Since we’ve last…” Kitty cleared her throat. “Uh, since… yeah. Everyone knows things can cool off after the honeymoon phase, but it’s not just _that_ intimacy alone. I’ve found I no longer want to kiss him either. I don’t even dream of a hug… Piotr had brought up this change in behavior, clearly irritated by the lack of it, but I just haven’t had the heart to tell him how deep it goes. That’s all my fault of course. I keep hoping it’s just a phase and things will be like they used to but…”

“You don’t love him anymore?” Illyana offered, trying to spare Kitty the discomfort of saying it herself.

Kitty’s ears burned in shame and she looked away from Illyana.

“I… I don’t know…” she muttered.

“Your communication problems… have you told him that your feelings have subsided at all?”

“No,” Kitty admitted. “I’m afraid to tell him. I’m afraid that I’ve wasted his time…”

“And the trust issues?”

“Since I’ve stopped telling him how I feel- since I won’t explain why it’s so hard for me to touch him- he’s stopped telling me how he feels… and it’s… both of us know the other is holding words back. It affects almost every conversation. It’s…” Kitty immediately stood up from the boulder, startling Illyana slightly. “It’s all my fault.”

Kitty held her face in her hands as she took a few steps away from Illyana, who quickly spurred off the rock.

“Hey,” Illyana offered, reaching out to hold both Kitty’s shoulders. “Look, maybe it wasn’t the best decision to not be honest with him… We can take responsibility for that, right?”

Kitty nodded, her face still in her hands.

“But your feelings are what they are,” Illyana comforted, “You can’t force yourself to feel something that you don’t. You don’t owe it to him to stay if you don’t think you can feel that way anymore. You have to be fair to yourself too.”

“But all the time we had…” Kitty sniffed, dropping her hands from her face. Her eyes were turning pink, and Illyana grimaced at having to see her at the brink of tears.

“If the two of you aren’t meant to be, then that’s that,” Illyana said with the wisdom of an outsider, “He also hasn’t done what’s right. I do not doubt the pain he may feel as well, but he shouldn’t have withheld from you either, or react angrily to the lack of intimacy. You can’t force someone to give you affection, even if you’ve received it from that person before. Having been in a relationship with you does not give him the right to be sour with you because affections have changed. If there’s no more love left, then peacefully part, if it can be done. Neither of you deserve to stay in this.”

Kitty laughed weakly as she wiped a tear away. “Are you encouraging me to break up with your brother? I kind of expected you to tell me to stay.”

“I would tell you to stay if there was love,” Illyana said without a pause. “But I care about you, and I care about my brother. To support the continuation of this pain would not be me caring about you, but caring about social appearances. There may not be hope for the relationship, but at least there is still time to salvage a friendship.”

Kitty sniffled again and studied Illyana’s face. “God, I’m so scared to end it,” Kitty said, hanging her head low, her eyes leaving Illyana’s. “I’m afraid how he’s going to react. He’s been an easy fuse lately…”

“Is he going to hurt you?” Illyana asked, genuinely concerned and feeling outrage rising in her.

“Oh no,” Kitty tried to chuckle, still looking down as she reached out to take hold of the open halves of Illyana’s jacket. She seemed to need to stabilize herself, making Illyana her anchor, and Illyana felt a blossoming in her chest replace the defensiveness that was there a moment ago. She would let Kitty hold on as long as she needed. “I just don’t like seeing him angry. It’s not like him.”

Illyana moved her own hand up from Kitty’s shoulder to cradle her neck just below her jaw. “He’ll be hurt, of course,” she whispered comfortingly, “But he’ll appreciate it in time. He’ll understand.”

In the purity of the moment, Illyana leaned her head against Kitty’s. She could hear Kitty’s breathing sooth, having been upset moments ago, and the fingers that held onto her jacket kept adjusting their grip anxiously.

“It’s okay,” Illyana continued gently, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Kitty raised her head, causing Illyana to do the same. There was a question in Kitty’s eyes, and Illyana felt that same feeling she experienced in the diner resurface. What was it? She couldn’t put her finger on it. She hadn’t experienced it before… yet she felt a pull, an undeniable magnetic force urging her to lean forward.

“Illyana…” Kitty barely whispered, probably warning her, probably urging her, the young sorceress couldn’t tell. She simply obeyed the energy calling out to her, and leaned in with closed eyes, her lips just above Kitty’s when-

“I think there’s a place to rest around the corner!” came someone’s voice not too far off.

Both Kitty and Illyana practically jumped from one another, the haze of the spell badly shaken as tourists made their way up the incline.

“Good morning,” one of them said, raising his hiking stick in greeting. Small children rushed in front of him while a few other adults followed behind him.

“Good morning,” Kitty muttered back, rushing to pick up the backpack.

“Oh, don’t worry, no need to move!” The man said.

“No, it’s okay, we were leaving,” Kitty said, her face red. “Illyana?”

“Y-yes,” Illyana said, coming to her side. “Just taking a moment before going back down.”

“Well, you ladies be safe, okay?”

“You too,” Kitty said quickly, and began to descend rather quickly. Illyana stumbled behind her.

Mind racing, Illyana forced herself to recognize what she had just done: she tried to kiss Kitty, someone who was respectfully taken- by her brother. Her ears burned red and her heart beat with worry. How could she? She ruined it- the friendship she was building, the safety and security in their shared space- _ruined_ , all because she got curious. All because she listened to something new. She shouldn’t listen to herself again!

Illyana looked forward at Kitty, who kept trailing on, not once looking behind her. Illyana felt her heart plummet. What was she thinking?

“Kitty…” Illyana said feebly, needing to do something about the situation.

“No,” Kitty said, but softly and not harsh, like Illyana had expected. “Wait ‘til the car, please? We can talk then…”

She then turned to look at Illyana behind her and briskly grabbed for her hand, holding onto just a few fingers like she had done at the mall a few days ago, and continued to lead the way.

Illyana’s heart was hammering in her chest, trying to make sense of everything still. Nervous about it all, yet hopeful as Kitty held onto her hand. Perhaps there was a chance to save this disaster yet. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward silences, magic, paperwork... good lord, we've got two days in one lmao
> 
> It's a long one guys, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Love you!

The hike back to the car was one of the most excruciating events of Illyana’s life, followed by the drive back to Westchester- and she had spent the past 11 years in a hellish dimension. Kitty was sternly quiet, and Illyana was frantically working on making mental and spiritual peace with everything she was about to lose. Her first real friend, her brother, her shelter… God, why did she listen to that pull?

Kitty kept gripping the steering wheel as they drove, a blatant sign of her own anxiety, and it only twisted Illyana’s stomach further. She didn’t think she could handle two hours of this.

“Kitty, I’m sorry,” Illyana tried, needing to relieve the tension.

Kitty cast a worried glance in Illyana’s direction before returning her attention to the road. “It’s… it’s nothing,” she replied. Illyana could tell Kitty meant it to sound insignificant, but her voice had broken over the words instead. This was deeply troubling Kitty. Illyana clenched her fists in her lap as she looked away. She hated that she caused this.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Illyana tried again. “I don’t know where that came from…”

“Listen,” Kitty cleared her throat, her eyes still on the road, “Don’t worry about it. _Please_. We can just act like…”

_Like it never happened…_ something about that notion hurt Illyana more, but she wasn’t in a position to do anything but accept this offer.

“Got it,” Illyana finished for her, looking out the window. It would be easier to focus on the passing scenery than to see Kitty. Perhaps that’s why the phaser was trying so hard to look at the empty highway ahead of them. 

Kitty shifted in her seat and chanced a glance. Perhaps she wanted to say something but thought better of it as she returned her eyes to the road.

Illyana sighed as she rested her head against her window, feeling its coolness and the slight vibration of the drive. She forced herself to think of anything but her failed kiss: Piotr, legal paperwork, anything… the only thing that seemed to completely redirect her worry was thoughts of Belasco. That devil would have the power to do that, wouldn’t he?

She grounded her teeth at the realization of his influence, the power he had over her. Wanting to undermine his affect on her, Illyana chose to reopen the fresh wound she had spent the past thirty minutes stitching. She thought of what could have happened if that man never showed up with his family. If Illyana got to lean in completely and kiss Kitty. She yearned for the feeling. As she thought back on the memory, she sensed everything: Kitty’s hands relaxing their grip on her jacket, her breath tickling her lips, and the tilt of her jaw upwards. Would it be a stretch for her to suspect Kitty felt the same mysterious magnetism? But there’d be no point in imagining that. The silence was answer enough.

When they made it back to the mansion, Kitty said she was in the sudden mood to work out and would be changing out to hit the track. Illyana let her go without protest or comment, just a simple understanding nod. Kitty deserved private time to sort her thoughts.

However, the whole evening seemed to pass this way. Kitty had taken hours to return from her workout and went straight into the shower without a word past “hello”. After that, she said she needed to go to return to town for a private errand. Silent, Illyana pretended she was unphased, letting Kitty handle things her way. In the car Kitty proposed they act like the kiss had never happened, but nothing about their interactions spoke of the normal they had developed the past few days. With an immature burn in her ears, Illyana realized she wouldn’t be sharing a bed with Kitty tonight. No way in hell.

After Kitty left, Illyana scoured the kitchens before dinner rush for the darkest bowl she could find and took it back to the dorm-room. Magic would help her get back into a good mood- as good as she could be while waiting for her captor to return. Personal drama aside, Belasco was still coming, so she had work to do.

Needing natural light, she turned off the overhead bedroom light, plunging the room in near darkness, and tucked one of Kitty’s many candles under her arm. She then filled the bowl with water at the bathroom sink and set it on the floor between both beds as she sat cross-legged. She lit the candle next to the bowl with a quick spell sparkling at her fingertips, then leaned over to gaze into the water.

Illyana was no prodigy at hydromancy, but she succeeded on most attempts. Besides, Belasco had been doing scrying on his own, she knew. His invasive manipulation of it was proof of that. A shiver electrified her spine as she remembered Belasco caressing Kitty’s neck in the dressing room mirror. She needed to clear her mind. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and asked:

“When is Belasco coming?”

There was not a sound in the room save for her breathing and the burning candle wick. Outside the room however, she could hear the noise of children passing by laughing and bumping into things. Focusing harder, she drowned them out and continued to watch the water. She knew it was best to have a journal beside her to scribe what would arise in the water, but she had no materials, and didn’t want to take anything that belonged to Kitty. She would just have to interpret as answers came. 

An indescribable feeling began to spread behind her forehead, and Illyana felt the need to rub between her brows, but experience told her it was simply the sensation of her third eye groggily opening from within.

In the reflection of the water, Illyana could see the shimmering of a moon, its right half illuminated while its left half was casted in shadows.

“First quarter moon…” Illyana muttered. She couldn’t recall the moon’s position from last night and made a mental note to stargaze tonight. Taking a steadying breath, not wanting the anxiety of time sensitivity to get to her, she asked another question. “What will he bring with him?”

The water seemed to struggle to bring an answer to her as an unexplainable ripple interrupted its smoothness. Then, an answer appeared, hazy and faint of details. It was a vision of old artwork, religious in nature, as she could recognize the figure of the prophet Christ standing before a man who seemed to be… vomiting a child? Illyana leaned closer, trying to make more sense of what was being shown to her, and then it cleared in her mind. She had seen this before, _years ago_ , back in the Russian orthodox church she had visited as a little girl. She remembered asking Piotr about the strange medieval piece, to which he responded _“It is the exorcism of the Gerasene demon. Legion.”_

Illyana grimaced. Scrying had a way of producing unique symbols or images per person, and she knew that this session was pulling memories to represent her answers. Because of this, she knew not to take the images at face value. This answer didn’t mean Belasco would summon a legendary biblical beast, but that he was bringing an army’s worth of demons with him.

“What can I do about it?” She asked. She wanted to ask a multitude of questions. What can I do to ensure his destruction, what can I do to make sure I keep everyone safe- what can I do to make sure I can finally be free? But she knew to take everything a step at a time. Too many interests at once made for difficult readings. She needed her mind to stay clear.

The water brought to her an image of the Xavier estate. Illyana raised her eyebrow at the answer, looking more intently at the reflective surface.

“What does that mean?” Illyana asked. “Am I supposed to stay here?” She couldn’t help but think of Kitty’s reassuring comments about putting trust in the X-Men and the mutants without the home. Her heart murmured with a flicker of pride.

The water refused to show a new image, the mansion still shimmering within the bowl.

“Come on,” Illyana muttered, feeling her connection to her third eye wane. “Tell me how to stop him.”

She leaned even closer to the bowl, hoping it would give her the answer to make everything so simple and easy. Something that would make Belasco’s return nothing to worry about, but the water was unresponsive. She was determined to get an answer as her eyes never left the water. She was so focused that she didn’t hear the bedroom door open.

“Uh… what are you doing?”

Illyana’s head snapped up to see Kitty, who was smiling curiously and closing the door behind her. Illyana’s heart fluttered, wanting this moment to not be awkward like the rest of the day.

“I’m scrying,” Illyana answered.

Kitty chuckled as she made her way to her bed. “I come in and just see you staring into a bowl, not moving a muscle. Must take a lot of concentration.”

“It does. I lost my focus though,” Illyana answered.

Kitty’s face quickly shifted, her smile disappearing. “Was it because of me? Should I leave?”

“No,” Illyana said quickly, reaching a hand up in a stopping motion. “No, please, it’s okay, you can stay.”

Kitty nodded, and a thin weight of tension clouded the room. Illyana was determined not to acknowledge it.

“Would you- would you like to see how it works?” Illyana offered, ushering her hand to point to the opposite side of the bowl. “I did offer to do divination for you, didn’t I?”

Taken by surprise at the offer, Kitty let herself be intrigued and nodded, making her way opposite Illyana to sit on the floor.

“What were you asking it?” Kitty asked, leaning forward to see if there was anything else in the bowl besides water.

“Things about Belasco,” Illyana shared. “He is to arrive on a first quarter moon. I don’t know if it’s this month’s or not though, just a day with that moon.”

Kitty raised an eyebrow in thought as she pulled out her phone, opening an app. “We have five days then,” she said, handing the phone over. Illyana looked at the screen, impressed at the mapping of the moon the weather app provided. _Friday it is…_

“We should tell the Professor,” Kitty suggested, taking her phone back casually. “At least you know you have some more time to prepare. Time for us to prepare too.”

Illyana nodded. She wanted to think the way Kitty was, but instead of seeing it as five days to prepare, she couldn’t help but feel even more anxious now. Would she just dread the entire upcoming week?

“So, what can you divine for me?” Kitty then asked, playing with her hands in her lap as she changed the subject. She seemed to be avoiding eye-contact, but Illyana wasn’t too alarmed. At least they were making progress here.

“What would you like to know?” Illyana asked.

“Hmm… let’s see. When will the Professor let me lead a team?”

Illyana nodded. Easy enough question.

“I’ll need to, uh, hold your hands,” Illyana informed, hating herself for blushing. “If I hold onto you, we can share a current of energy, and it will help me get a clearer picture for you- signs that will be clearer to interpret because it’s you we’re seeking answers for.”

With little reluctance, Kitty offered her hands to Illyana, who held them gently, one on each side of the bowl. Taking a couple deep breaths to steady her heartbeat, she leaned forward to look into the waters.

“When will Kitty lead a team for the X-Men?” Illyana asked. Her blue eyes watched the stillness, and soon, an image appeared: a row of five suns. Illyana cleared her throat, fighting off the uneasiness as she delivered the answer. “… in five days…”

It was now that Kitty’s eyes met Illyana’s, and there was a fierceness behind them.

“Well, this is ominous,” Kitty commented. “Never thought my first ever psychic reading would be so serious.”

“Ask me something fun then,” Illyana offered, wanting to take a break from the coming conflict as well.

Kitty obliged easily, her face shifting away from severity to curiosity. “Okay, uh… what’s my future look like?”

“Too broad,” Illyana said quickly, gaining a quirk of a smile from Kitty. “You need to give me a time frame, or a specific event.”

“Okay, how about… when will I get my next kiss?”

Illyana felt her face pale and her stomach lurch into her throat. “Umm…”

“Like—in general!” Kitty said all of a sudden, her face burning with recognition.

 _Right, right_ … Illyana nodded vigorously, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to focus on the painfully suggestive question. Kitty didn’t mean with her, of course not. She wasn’t calling Illyana out or inviting her in anyway. She meant about Piotr, obviously. She had said it this morning, they were suffering from lack of intimacy, and Kitty was just wondering when it’d come to an end, of course.

“When will Kitty be kissed again?” Illyana asked the water, feeling like a little girl taking magazine quizzes. Kitty squeezed Illyana’s hands as the question was asked, as if begging forgiveness for the awkwardness. The water showed her a blurred color, a strange off-white, like seeing light through a bedsheet.

“It doesn’t give me a time,” Illyana informed, still trying to make sense of the water. “It gives me a … color? I don’t know, it’s strange… I need to focus harder…”

“Well, what does it look like?”

“I don’t know,” Illyana grumbled, frustrated at the task, not the question. “It’s white? Beige? Colors can mean things to different people- since this is your reading, what do these colors make you think of?”

Kitty shrugged. “I got nothing.”

“Are you trying?” Illyana judged.

Kitty was slightly taken aback, a smirk on her lips. “This is my first time, Yana, I don’t even know if I’m giving you any energy. How can I tell?”

“You-” Illyana stopped as the water became clearer, the image seizing all her motor functions. It was her. The color had cleared and saturated, revealing herself, her blonde hair splayed out against a pillow of white linen, looking up… Illyana’s own common sense filled in the blanks. She was in Kitty’s bed…

Her entire face seared as she dropped Kitty’s hands and looked away, clearing her throat. “I don’t know when,” she said. “All I could get out of it was a bed…”

“ _Oh_ ,” whispered Kitty, her eyes wide as she interpreted the information her way.

“I didn’t… didn’t want to see anything private,” Illyana said quietly. “Hope that’s okay…”

“Yeah, no, that’s fine…” Kitty was also blushing, but seemed more concerned about Illyana, who was getting up. “I’m sorry if that bothered you, I didn’t know you were gonna see… that.”

“It’s okay,” Illyana said. “I offered, and I’m glad to have done it. But next time, no questions like that again, okay?”

“Okay,” Kitty laughed, and it was a laugh that suggested relief rather than comedy. “Hey, uh… I’m gonna go to bed early tonight, is that okay?”

“What time is it?” Illyana asked, genuinely curious. Was the day over already? She hadn’t even gone to get dinner!

“It’s only eight,” Kitty shrugged shyly, “But I’m really tired. I guess getting up early and a lot of running will do that to a person.”

“Of course, absolutely,” Illyana said. “Don’t let me keep you up. I’ll just keep the candle on.”

“You sure?” Kitty asked, her voice small.

“Yes,” Illyana said, “Go to bed, it’s alright.”

Kitty nodded and got up, making her way to her bed. She changed out rather quickly and slipped under her blankets, and kept her back towards Illyana.

Sighing, Illyana quietly dumped the water into the sink and sat up in her own bed, thinking about how she had five days left before the last fight of her life, and definitely not about how cold her bed was now.

* * *

The next morning, Piotr had knocked on the door rather early, claiming he made an appointment for Illyana at the Russian Consulate in New York City. Kitty wished them safe travels and fun with paperwork as they took off.

As the two siblings drove on the interstate, all Illyana could feel was a source of guilt. She would look over at her brother, who sternly watched the road and think about how she tried to steal a kiss from his lover. Obviously, Kitty hadn’t told him about it, Illyana could only imagine the disaster that would unfold if that happened.

Like an overbearing big brother, he led Illyana into the consulate, a supportive hand behind her back as if she were to trip over the main stairway.

When called to meet their representative, Illyana sat down in the chair next to Piotr, feeling defensiveness rise within her.

“ _Dobre utra, gospodin Rasputin,_ ” the man greeted, shaking Piotr’s hand. “ _Gospozha Rasputina_ ,” he extended his hand to Illyana, who took it gingerly. The man took it as a feminine handshake and absolutely loved it. “I see here that we are updating the file for Illyana Nikolievna due to … extraordinary circumstances?”

“Yes,” Piotr answered, fixing the edges of his jacket as if he were wearing a blazer. “They tell me you are one of the few officials who provide legal assistance for mutants.”

“Oh,” the man’s face dawned with realization. “Well, _Gospodin Rasputin_ , as you know Russia as a nation isn’t too mutant-friendly. In fact, not a lot of places are, but the Russian Federation still recognizes that a citizen is a citizen. What exact update are we providing for the young lady?”

“Her age,” Piotr tried to deliver casually, but the confusion still rose on the man’s face.

He pushed his glasses up with his index finger and took a closer look at Illyana’s file. “I see…” His reading hand scanned over the words of her tourism visa file, stopping to hover over the picture of a seven-year-old Illyana. “And what is her mutation, may I ask, for the sake of the paperwork: aging?”

He was more cracking a joke than being serious, judging by his proud smile, but Piotr only frowned and Illyana glared. The man cleared his throat, but said no more, a pen in hand as he waited for the real reason.

“Illyana went missing a few days ago,” Piotr explained. “We filed a police report… did the consulate not get it?”

“Uh…” the man searched through the few pieces of paper. “No, there is no copy of a report in here…”

Piotr’s face fell, his faith in humanity probably reducing.

“It’s not uncommon for anti-mutant police officers to withhold information about mutants,” the man informed, his face frowning with political sympathy. “A lot of resources out there turn your kind away.”

Illyana took a deep, unimpressed sigh as she grew impatient, reclining lazily in her chair. The man took notice, but returned his attention to Piotr.

“But, you were saying- she went missing?” The man asked.

“Yes, she went missing. She was abducted,” Piotr replied. “And she came back three days later as a grown woman with her mutation. It’s a lot to explain- but trust me when I say it’s her. She needs her legal protections updated so she can get back on track with life.”

The man pursed his lips in thought. “You do understand how unbelievable that sounds?” he said, “With all due respect, of course, I’m just trying to see things through the eyes of the Russian government. A girl goes missing and a woman comes to claim her identity days later? I know mutant abilities are an _ever-growing_ range, but take me seriously when I say the Russian government will require a DNA test to officially certify her status.”

“But it’s her,” Piotr urged. “I know my own sister.”

“I’m not saying you don’t, _gospodin_ ,” the man raised his hands for de-escalation. “But paperwork is needed for everything. All I can do for _gospozha Rasputina_ is to offer her a kind of… emergency asylum, so to speak. This consulate with contact the American authorities of her situation, which will open an investigation, and upon completion of said investigation, if all is well, she’ll be able to legally claim the identity of the… seven-year-old Illyana Nikolievna. But if the findings are unfavorable, she will be deported from American soil and sent to Moscow.”

“For what?” Piotr asked, incredulously.

“For whatever the Russian government sees fit.” The man explained. “It is all dependent on the situation.”

“I’ll sign the paper,” Illyana said, her cool voice gaining an uncomfortable look from the man.

“Yes, of course,” The man turned in his chair to fiddle with his computer, clicking here and there for the form he needed, typing in both Cyrillic and English for the forms.

“Are you sure?” Piotr asked Illyana, turning to her with concern. “I don’t like the sounds of the asylum offer. With the luck we’ve been having with your case, they probably will deport you.”

“It’s the only option we have,” Illyana said, then lowered her voice just for his ears to pick up, “Besides, I can always teleport back.”

The man turned back to them as he quickly pulled the paperwork out of the printer chair and offered Illyana a pen.

“Just sign, here, and here,” he said, pointing to blocks that were highlighted by default.

Illyana’s eyes scanned the document, making sure she knew everything, so that they wouldn’t try to surprise her with something down the road. But as she scanned, the document began to make less and less sense, the legal jargon turning into ominous language. It was so bizarre that Illyana almost felt like laughing through her discomfort, as her eyes caught the sentence above a signing block:

_Ильяна Николиевна Распутина настоящим заявляет, что ее тело и душа находятся в рабстве перед своим господином, верховным чародеем Беласко, на время ее бессмертной человеческой жизни._

“Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina…” Illyana scanned the words over and over, her mind feeling feeble and drugged as she tried to make sense of it. “declares her body and soul…. In service to Belasco… for the remain- what? What is this?” She looked up, feeling incredibly faint.

“Sign it!” Shouted Belasco in a roaring volume. He had replaced the man at the desk and leaned over furiously as he barked at her, startling her to kick back in her chair, falling to the floor as her feet got caught in the legs.

“Illyana!” Piotr called out in concern, immediately leaving his chair to kneel on the ground beside her, trying to help her back up.

“Goodness! Is she okay?” the official asked, hidden behind Piotr’s strong frame.

Trembling slightly, Illyana looked over her brother’s shoulders to see if Belasco really was there… but he wasn’t. It was just the consulate member, looking shaken by it all, flattening his tie over and over in anxiety.

“She’s been through a lot of trauma,” Piotr tried to excuse, holding one of Illyana’s arms with one hand as he tried to multitask and bring the chair up too.

“Right, right,” The man nodded, his hands trembling as he picked up the document. “I’m terribly sorry about that, are you alright? Would you like some water?”

“I’m fine,” Illyana muttered with embarrassment, her own hands shaking and her teeth chattering. “The document please…”

“Yes, of course…” The man handed a the document to her along with a new pen, holding both out anxiously, as if he were feeding lions at a zoo.

She took it and looked at the signature line again, this time reading:

_ Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina _ _, citizen of the Russian Federation, hereby is granted emergency asylum with the United States of America for a period of covered by her investigation (dates pending) days. Should the results of the investigation deem asylum is no longer fit for my situation, I acknowledge that I may be deported back to Moscow, Russia and escorted by law enforcement officials to the nearest office of registration for further investigation. _

_Sign here __________________________

Flicking the pen in her hand, she read the block over and over, making sure there were no more tricks. Satisfied that there weren’t anymore illusions, Illyana signed the document quickly.

The second portion for her to sign was a block confirming mutation. Apparently, it was Russian law to report all mutations. Filling the lines, Illyana wrote _teleportation_ in the space provided and signed beside it.

The man took it and smiled back at her after looking it over.

“Very well, good job,” he turned to look at Piotr. “I will file this immediately and call up those who need to know. We will be contacting you throughout the week regarding the situation.”

“Thank you,” both Piotr and Illyana said.

* * *

“Illyana, please, tell me what happened,” Piotr begged as they pulled up at the mansion.

“No,” Illyana replied stubbornly. He had been trying to get it out of her since they left the consulate.

“Please, let me help you,” He continued, shutting the engine off and opened the door. “Is it _him_? Are you seeing him?”

Exasperated, Illyana gave in, “Yes, yes, I see him.” She growled back. “But it’s nothing for you to worry about. I can handle it.”

“Illyana…” Piotr said sadly, reaching over to put his hands on her shoulders. “Please let me help you… or let the professor help you.”

“I’m not seeing him today,” Illyana said. “I don’t want to.”

“Illyana, look-”

“Hey, Piotr… Illyana…”

Both turned to see Kitty, who was walking out of the front door in her exercise gear.

“Hello,” Illyana said, simmering down at the sight of Kitty in all that compression clothing.

“Katya, how are you?” Piotr asked, holding a hand out to her, beckoning for a hug. Kitty stepped closer but did not enter an embrace.

“Uh, Illyana, do you mind if I talk to Piotr in private, please?”

A dark cloud settled over Illyana’s mind as tension built between the three of them. Kitty’s eyes were full of more than just imploring, but a mixture of worry and bravery.

 _Is this…_ Illyana’s mind raced, her heart beating hard in her chest, _Are you going to-_

“ _Please_ ,” Kitty almost seemed to beg, trying to smile through it.

“Of course,” Illyana stuttered, quickly walking away. “I’ll just… I’ll just be around. Don’t you worry about me!”

She walked as fast as her legs could carry her, trying to create so much distance she wouldn’t hear the words.

“What is it?” she could hear Piotr’s voice faintly behind her.

“Piotr… I… listen…” Kitty’s voice was wavering, and Illyana couldn’t take it. She began to jog away, not wanting to hear what she felt she had caused. She only felt a safe distance away when she made it to the opposite side of the mansion, into the greenery of the courtyard.

 _Oh, Illyana_ … came a voice within her mind. Illyana spun around, looking for the source. She knew who the voice belonged to. She had heard it for almost her whole life.

“Belasco, where are you?” She seethed, her eyes scanning the courtyard, but no one was in sight, not even a mutant student.

 _In your mind, dear child_ …

“What do you want?”

 _Such spice, Illyana,_ his voice teased. _Whatever for?_

“Get out of my head,” Illyana warned. “I’m so sick of this.”

 _Come home then,_ Belasco suggested slyly, _And I won’t speak in your head, but in your ear…_

Disgusted, Illyana scoffed.

_Don’t give me that, my darling Ilya. Are you telling me you don’t like my touch, it’s not like anyone else has had the pleasure…_

Illyana remained silent, not wanting to engage. She would not let him break her down with memories of torture.

_Unless… you’ve been trying to press yourself against lovers who don’t belong to you…_

Illyana couldn’t help but swallow at that comment, her mind flashing to her attempted kiss.

 _That’s right, I know about your little adventures in failed romance,_ he cooed sympathetically. _What are you thinking, Ilya? That she just might love you?_

“I never suggested such a thing,” Illyana retorted, her pride getting the better of her.

 _Well, she doesn’t,_ Belasco jeered. _You heard it yourself, from her own lips- no intimacy in six month? She’s just touch-starved, and you’re the first meal to come by offering. She’ll consume you to her liking and then find someone else. Someone_ better _._

“Oh, would you just fucking shut up already?” Illyana roared, her face turning red with anger. She didn’t care that she could be heard from the windows, she didn’t care what people thought. She had shit to deal with, and other people’s lack of understanding, lack of context was completely _insignificant_ to what she knew was the whole picture. “If you’re so determined to drive me insane, to have me back in Limbo, then show up already! Come on! But you can’t, can you? Probably still weak, probably still _bleeding_ from all the wounds I served you! Come on, Belasco! Right now, show your face! Take what’s ‘yours’. Show me!”

Not a word in response.

Breathing heavily, Illyana looked around crazed, wondering if maybe he had arrived, and she was _ready for it_. But no one was in sight. No face to see except those in the distance, peering out the windows at the scene playing out.

Swallowing with stubborn pride, feeling the adrenaline try to shake out of her, Illyana raised a proud eyebrow and muttered, “I thought so…”

* * *

After calming down, Illyana made her way back into the mansion. Students were looking at her more than usual, and she knew it was because of her confrontation in the courtyard. But Illyana didn’t care anymore. Let people look. They were always going to look. Nothing to do about that.

She trudged through the hallway without a care, high on having silenced Belasco’s taunting. She wanted to make her way back to the bedroom, but was stopped by Piotr on the way. He gripped her arm passionately, and when Illyana looked up to snide a comment at him, she saw that his eyes were red.

“Piotr…”

“You won’t be staying with Kitty anymore,” He said, voice struggling to be void. Illyana felt her heart beat like a poem as she stayed silent, paralyzed by fear and guilt. Did Kitty mention the kiss?

“It’s best that we separate ourselves from her,” Piotr continued.

“Why?” Illyana finally let out the fragile question.

“Her and I are…” he took a second before resuming, “We’re no longer together, and it’s best that we no longer … _burden her_ …”

“Piotr, I’m sorry,” Illyana said, as he lead her to his room.

“It’s fine,” he said quietly.

Illyana felt her heart fall, her own shame and guilt being replaced by sympathy for her brother. He was doing his best to hold it together, but she knew that the second they got into the privacy of his room, he would let his shoulders falls. He might even shed a few tears.

“So, I’m- I’m not going to see her again?” Illyana probed, as they made it inside.

“I went ahead and took your things from her room,” Piotr explained, pointing to his bed, which was now replaced by her linens bundled up in a ball with her few belongings stacked on top of it. His linens had been torn off and were resting on his small couch.

“Piotr…” Illyana frowned. “I don’t want to get in your way. I don’t want to take your space…”

“It’s fine,” He sighed, sitting down at his desk. “We’re family, and we need each other.”

Illyana walked over to him and hugged him around his shoulders. “We do,” she said, resting her head on top of his, “And I’ll be here for you, but I don’t have to move in with you for that to happen. I’m sure Kitty won’t mind letting me stay.”

Piotr embraced her in return, taking a moment to be comforted.

“Just tonight then?” he asked, “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course,” Illyana said, squeezing him just a little harder.

The rest of the day was pitiful. Illyana spent each hour by Piotr’s side, as he went through a hurricane of emotions- relapsing from heartbreak to anger. He asked her over and over what it was that he could have possibly done to have Kitty end their relationship, and Illyana had to sit there and pretend she didn’t know. But she had tried before to give him advice about the relationship, and he had simply denied her help, claiming her lack of experience meant her words were worthless. She knew to just let this run its course.

To save him the stares and gossip of the dining hall, Illyana volunteered to pick up dinner for them, bringing plates covered in tin foil to the room. They ate quietly for the most part, as Illyana tried to distract him from his feelings by speaking about the consulate. However, that seemed to irritate him further, muttering about anti-mutant hassles and the likelihood of deportation.

Piotr slept early on the sofa, his emotions sending him into a slumber.

Illyana however, could not sleep. She was thinking about Kitty. She had said love had burned out, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care for Piotr, and if this was hurting him, it had to have been hurting her.

Sneaking out of the room as quietly as she could, she left Piotr to rest in peace. She didn’t know what time it was, but judging by the emptiness of the halls, it must have been at least ten. When she made it to the door, she knocked quietly and whispered “Kitty?”

She opened the door by a creak, peering into the dark room, and whispered her name again.

There was a murmur and stirring from Kitty’s bed, and Illyana felt embarrassed all of a sudden. Of course, she had been sleeping, why Illyana thought she’d be up as beyond her.

“I’m sorry,” Illyana began to apologize as Kitty sat up in bed. “I should have known.”

Kitty mumbled something again, but Illyana couldn’t tell what it was. Kitty reached a hand out to her. Without a second cue, Illyana came forward after closing the door behind her, taking hold of Kitty’s hand. Instantly, Kitty pulled her into a hug, as Illyana sat on the edge of the bed. Resting her head on Illyana’s shoulder, she sniffled.

“How are you holding up?” Illyana whispered gently.

“I was hoping you’d show up,” Kitty chose to say instead, keeping her head on her shoulder. “I couldn’t really stop him from taking your stuff…”

“It’s fine, he’s emotional,” Illyana said, rubbing Kitty’s back. “But I’ve convinced him to let me move back tomorrow.”

Kitty chuckled sorrowfully at that and pulled away, but not too far.

“Can you stay tonight?” Kitty asked cautiously, her voice incredibly quiet.

Illyana felt thrill fill her at the request and she couldn’t help but smile softly.

“I should really go back to Piotr,” she said though, thinking of her brother, who she left snoring on the sofa back in his room. “I did promise him to stay tonight. He needs me.”

“ _I_ need you,” Kitty replied without thinking. It was dark in the room, but Illyana could see Kitty bite her lip anxiously. “I’m sorry, I- I – that’s so selfish of me. Of course, I’m sorry-”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Illyana soothed, feeling her cheeks heat. “I’ll stay with you, but I’ve gotta be back early, okay?”

“I’ll set an alarm,” Kitty whispered, more concerned with pulling Illyana down with her instead of reaching for her phone.

Illyana laid on her side next to the phaser, only for Kitty to greedily pull her in by her hips. Made breathless by it, she nudged Kitty gently to get her to lie on her back so she could rest partially on top of her, like she had the previous nights.

“It was so hard to sleep without you last night,” Kitty muttered, holding Illyana tighter as they settled, and the sorceress felt her entire body warm at her words. But Illyana knew it was best not to continue down that road. Not while feelings were still raw. “It was even hard tonight…”

“Just rest,” Illyana murmured into Kitty’s neck. “I’m here now.”

Kitty sniffled again and then took a deep breath. “Thank you for staying,” she said quietly.

“Katya,” Illyana laughed, “ _Sleep_ ,” and before she could stop herself, pressed her lips against Kitty’s neck in a chaste kiss.

Kitty’s chest rose higher as she took a stunned breath, a hand reaching up to slip into Illyana’s hair.

“Kitty,” Illyana muttered in a light panic, trying to burrow away, but had nowhere to retreat but further into Kitty’s embrace. “I…” a light sensation filled her chest as she began to feel immensely happy, and she smiled into Kitty’s neck. “Just… good night.”

Kitty’s hand languidly threaded her fingers through her hair, and whispered back, “Good night, Yana…” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First "fight", kinda- X-men plans, making new friends, and our girls have THE talk.

When Illyana woke up, she and Kitty were in a much different embrace than usual. Instead of having her head rest on Kitty's steadily rising and falling chest, she woke up with Kitty hugging her from behind, her chest pressed into Illyana’s back and her legs curled up underneath hers. They must have been restless during the night and moved until both their sleeping forms were satisfied. She could feel Kitty’s breath lightly ghost the back of her neck. Illyana thought about the embrace for a few moments, wondering if it changed simply because it wasn’t her who needed comforting, but Kitty this time.

Sunlight was outlining the curtains on Illyana’s side of the room, and she looked at her bare mattress with heavy eyes. But then the events of the previous day began to yawn and stretch in her mind, and memories flashed one by one, until-

“Piotr!” Illyana quickly sat up in bed, startling Kitty out of her sleep with a frightened groan. Illyana turned her head frantically as she looked everywhere for the time.

“What’s going on?” Kitty asked, moving slowly and heavy like one drunk on sleep. She sat up and brought her arms around Illyana’s waist. “Come back. Let’s sleep…”

“The time,” Illyana said, finding Kitty's phone on the end table. She tapped the screen quickly and the time read 9:25am. “Oh God, Piotr…”

“Piotr?” Kitty asked, still groggy, but after saying the name with her own voice, her eyes widened. “Oh my god, what time is it?”

She grabbed the phone out of Illyana’s hand and read it.

“Shit! We need to get you out of here. Maybe he hasn’t woken up ye-"

There was an awfully heavy knock on the door and both girls looked over at it in frightened wide eyes.

“Kitty?” asked Piotr's voice through the door. The doorknob clicked as he put his hand on it on the other side, and Illyana threw herself out of the bed, and rolled quickly under it, taking some of the blankets with her as she did so. Kitty yanked them back up the second Piotr opened the door.

“Kitty…” Illyana could hear his droned voice. “Sorry to bother you, but uh… have you seen Illyana?”

“I… I mean, I’m sleeping, so…” Kitty answered, and Illyana could hear the pain she felt at having to lie.

“Right…” Piotr said, his voice still just as melancholic. Illyana felt the demons of guilt claw at her heart. What was she doing? She was answering that curiosity again, and if she wasn’t careful…

“I'm just worried, you know…” Piotr continued, “Given her… circumstance.”

“Of course,” Kitty agreed too eagerly. “If I see her, I’ll send her your way.”

There was a silence for a few seconds, and Illyana took it to be a nod of understanding from her brother, because after that, there were no goodbyes, just the sound of the door closing. Just to be sure though, Illyana waited until Kitty tapped her hand on the side of the box spring.

Awkwardly, she crawled out from under the bed and began to pick herself up from her knees.

“I need to go,” Illyana said as she rose to stand. “I need to come up with a story or something.”

“Sorry I forgot to set the alarm…” Kitty muttered, watching Illyana quickly make her way to the bathroom.

Illyana found that her toothbrush was still there. In Piotr’s heartbroken fit, he must have forgotten all about her toiletries when grabbing her clothes and linens. Attentively, she washed up, and as she walked back into the bedroom, she picked up tension in the atmosphere. She turned to look at Kitty, who was still sitting up in bed, the blankets bundled to her chest like a substitute teddy bear. Her face was gloom and her eyes worried.

“What’s wrong?” Illyana asked, taking steps towards her.

“I’m just… dealing with my conscious,” Kitty muttered. But in a flash, her face changed, warmth coming back to it, bringing color to her cheeks. Illyana couldn’t help but wonder if it was performative. “Listen, go back to Piotr and help him out in any way you can. I’ll see you when you move back in today.”

The guilt that was already weighing Illyana’s soul told her it was a bad idea, that it would only lead to more close calls… more of…

“Kitty,” Illyana sat on the edge of the bed, sincerely studying the phaser’s face. In as much of a rush as she was to run back to her brother’s side, she needed to put an end to the curiosity that had been so vocal the past two days.

“Yes?” the other mutant asked, her voice quiet. Something about her energy suggested she knew what was coming.

“What is…” Illyana’s words stopped forming as her brain screamed at her to stop. Now was not the time. No matter how much she wanted to know the answer, asking someone who was emotionally raw a very sensitive question just felt _wrong_. Curiosity would just have to wait.

Kitty slowly reached out and lightly rested her hand on top of Illyana’s, her fingers weakly grazing, afraid to entwine. “We can talk later, okay?” the phaser said gently, seeming to know where Illyana was going. “You need to help Piotr and take some time for yourself. I need to organize my thoughts as well. Don’t worry about me or anything else, okay?”

“I worry about you,” Illyana said honestly, turning her hand over so she could hold Kitty’s fingers in her palm. “Are you always alone?”

Kitty grinned and looked down at their hands. “No. I know I’ve been a bit of a recluse these days, but I have a support system, if that’s what you’re asking. I have people to talk to. People I can trust, I’ll be alright. And I want that for you too. I don’t want me and Piotr to be all that you have.”

“I’ve spoken to people,” Illyana said.

“Yeah, you have,” Kitty confirmed, “but speaking to people and making friends are different.”

“I have to trust someone in order to do that,” Illyana said, “and to be honest, I’ve never really had friends- since _before_ , at least. I think you’re my first. Piotr has my trust, he’s my brother. You earned my trust. Everyone else… how can I when they look at me the way they do?”

Kitty pursed her lips slightly as she listened, understanding Illyana’s valid point. Many people saw Illyana as an attraction rather than a peer.

“Yeah,” Kitty acknowledged, “I was hoping that it was die down and things would go back to normal. That they were just looking at you because you were new, but… many of them lack manners, don’t they?”

“I don’t want to talk to these people. I don’t want to be around them,” Illyana continued to share, her chest feeling tighter as she did.

“Listen,” Kitty took hold of Illyana’s hand in both hers now, raising it and squeezing passionately against her heart. “You don’t have to be friends with anyone you don’t want to. Especially people who don’t see you for who you are. I’m just saying friendships will come in time.” She brought their clasped hands to her cheek as she dipped her head in thought.

“How did we get here?” she muttered. “You asked if I was alone, I said I wasn’t…” She looked back up at Illyana, her brown eyes warmer than ever. “I’m just afraid _you’re_ lonely.”

Illyana felt an unwanted shock in her heart. She sat up straighter and held her head up defensively, wanting to summon all her pride as armor. Kitty had touched something Illyana had actively ignored for years: she was _very_ lonely.

“I’m _not_ ,” Illyana said rigidly. “You and Piotr are enough for me. I don’t need anyone else, don’t you think? I’ve had no one for eleven years.”

Kitty’s passionate hold of Illyana’s hand softened, and her eyes shifted from warmth to concern. She could tell she hit a soft spot.

“I’m sorry,” Kitty murmured. “I’ve made a mess of this, haven’t I? Sometimes I can’t word what I want to say in the best way, … and too many words can accidently change the meaning. I don’t want you to do anything you feel you’re not ready for yet.”

She squeezed Illyana’s hand again in both hers and raised their union to her lips, kissing the part of Illyana’s hand that wasn’t covered. “I just want you to have everything, and I’m getting a little ahead of myself.” 

Illyana took a sharp breath, her emotions trembling on thin ice. Kitty’s last words were completely unexpected, and they were words Illyana never considered hearing in her life- never fathomed their combination existed- but when she heard them, she was moved, and it overwhelmed her. Tears quickly brimmed in her eyes. Because she had so little experience in letting herself be vulnerable, she fell to protective instinct.

Defensively, Illyana quickly stood up and removed herself from Kitty’s hold and turned for the door.

“I’ve gotta go,” she said, not turning back to hide the tear that fell from her eyelashes as she opened the door.

“Illyana! Wait- what did I-” Kitty asked in surprise, but Illyana didn’t let her finish asking the question. She closed the door behind her, and that conversation with it.

Taking a shaky breath, she wiled the tears to stop as she marched through the hallways. Her head stayed high as she did so, daring people who stared at her to take one step closer. Her irritation of them replacing the soft quivering emotion Kitty had opened up, steeling her heart once more. She felt relieved, she felt composed and powerful as she closed herself back up, the tears disappearing and her mind calming… and she had to do whatever it took to forget how she shut a door on Kitty.

 _God damn it, I can’t believe you_ , Illyana said to herself with dejection.

“Ilya!” Piotr’s voice boomed in surprise as he came down the other side of the hallway. He looked disheveled, and had not even changed out of the clothes he slept in. Illyana frowned at his state, but let him crush her in a hug as he caught up to her.

“ _Gde vy byli_?” He asked into the top of her hair, not letting her go. (Where were you?)

“ _Ya vyshel na progulku_ ,” Illyana muttered back, choosing to remain in his hold. “ _Ya plokho splyu po nocham_.” (I went for a walk. I don’t sleep well at night.)

“ _Ostav'te zapisku v sleduyushchiy raz_.” Piotr grumbled, finally letting her go. “ _Ya volnovalsya_.” (Leave a note next time. I was worried.)

“ _Izvinyayus’_ ” Illyana said, half truly sorry, half guilty. But she had to move onto more pressing matters. They had lost a day amongst all the drama after all. “ _Slushay, mne nuzhno pogovorit' s professorom.”_ (Sorry. Listen, I need to talk to the professor.)

* * *

Piotr took her immediately to the Professor’s office, to which they were seen at that second. 

“Good morning, Illyana,” Xavier greeted, all poise and professionalism behind his desk. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Illyana said quickly. “Listen, I’ve been doing some magic, some scrying to be exact, and I know when Belasco is coming.” 

“Magic?” Xavier asked, intrigued. “You are able to predict his coming? Why have you not done this before?”

Illyana blushed with offense, but Piotr came to her aid.

“With all due respect, Professor,” her brother said firmly, “She has returned from a traumatic event, and needed time to rest and recover. If a mutant needs rest to replenish their fighting power, then surely a sorcerer would need time to recover after a battle as well.”

“You’re right, Piotr,” Xavier nodded. “My apologies, Illyana. Please, continue.”

“He’s coming on Friday,” Illyana said through gritted teeth. “And he will be bringing an army with him.”

“Friday?” Xavier asked, clicking his pen and writing in the file he kept on her. “Anything more specific?”

Illyana swallowed, her throat drying with irritation. She did not know what it was about the man, but he never rubbed her the right way.

“No,” Illyana answered. “However, it would not be a stretch to assume it might be at night. My vision showed me a moon. In other readings, I have received many other images for time, whether it was the sun or an hourglass. The fact that I saw a moon shouldn’t be ignored.”

“Friday is quite close,” The professor thought aloud. “Seeing how today is Tuesday… we have three days to the day.”

“It is enough time to prepare,” Piotr supported eagerly. “What we must do is evacuate the school. We have a few safehouses nearby to shelter the children so that they won’t be in danger.”

“Would you not like to evacuate yourself?” Xavier asked to Illyana.

She looked at him in shock at the bizarre question. “Why would I leave?” Illyana asked. “This is my chance. If I leave, this starts all over again. I cannot run away from him for life. He has plans for me. I must kill him now.”

The Professor smirked with a shadow of pride. “I am impressed, I must admit, Illyana. You seem a lot more confident these days, and it’s really only been a weekend and some change. Very well, Piotr you are right. We must take the children away from the school. We must also notify the X-Men. Anyone we can spare should be assigned to the school. If we place all our players on the board beforehand, we will have a good advantage when Belasco arrives.”

For the first time since speaking with Xavier on the day she escaped til now, Illyana could finally spare a shed of approval for the Professor. She was pleased with this plan, and knew to trust not only Kitty’s faith in the X-Men, but Piotr’s contributions as well. She felt a lot better knowing there’d be less blood on her hands now that the children were removed from the equation.

“Well that settles it then,” The Professor said, clicking his pen to close. “The X-Men will be ready for him, and we will be finished with this problem once and for all.”

* * *

As pleased as Illyana was to have a plan and allies at her side, she still felt a little exposed as Xavier called a meeting to all mutants in the mansion who were willing to fight. Despite naïve enthusiasm from the children who claimed they had what it took, Charles would not take anyone under the age of eighteen.

While the younger children were told that they should pack, as buses would arrive first thing tomorrow morning, all the others who stayed behind crammed into the Professor’s office.

Illyana looked around the room, only recognizing a few from the movie night, while others were vague memories, as if she had seen them in a dream or a past life. A man with fierce sideburns and a worn leather jacket, a young woman with luscious red hair sitting beside a man with ruby-lensed glasses…

The Professor opened the meeting by introducing Illyana and her struggle, and the mad man determined to take her back. Illyana looked into the eyes of many as she informed the team of what Belasco was capable of, and there were common energies within them: fear, uncertainty, arrogance, and wonder. She tried not to let her own insecurity show as she spoke, but she had not led before. She had only incited, urging demons to join her in her escape plan. She called it an uprising to gain their attention, to get their blood boiling and mouths watering, but for the X-Men, she knew not what motivated them. She had a vague idea- social justice and civil rights, but she could not redirect that fire onto this problem.

As she continued to scan the crowd, each mutant taking in her words as if they had an immortal memory, she found Kitty in the crowd. She was leaning against the closed door with her arms crossed, and she was watching everyone else too. But as her own eyes made their way over the room, she met Illyana’s. The sorceress tripped over her words for just a moment, but Kitty nodded subtly in encouragement. There was no pain or hostility held in her eyes, as Illyana had expected after leaving their room so suddenly earlier that morning; just strong, sturdy support. It made Illyana’s knees tingle as a rush of lightness spread through her body. It wasn’t alarming. It wasn’t going to make her faint. It made her _sure_. It made her confident. It made her believe that everything she was saying was necessary and purposeful. She felt useful. She felt _valuable_.

When she had finished sharing all that she could give them, the Professor called out names of team captains. Almost everyone sat up straighter, hoping to be recognized. There were to be three: one to lead a team surveying the exterior grounds, one to lead a team to cover the interior of the mansion, and third to lead a team protecting Illyana. The names were, in order of said teams: Ororo, Scott, and Piotr. These three would stay behind with the Professor and Illyana to discuss teammates, placements and shifts. Illyana watched Kitty nod to herself as the names were called, disappointment hard to miss on her face as she turned to lead with everyone else. Remembering her scrying, Illyana knew something was amiss. The reading said Kitty would lead in five days, making her leadership coincide with Belasco’s arrival. If she wasn’t picked by Xavier today, it meant things did not bode well down the road. She wondered what kind of battle they’d face on Friday, and if Kitty’s reading meant all the other captains here were in for something grim.

* * *

Afterword, Illyana felt she needed some air to calm the gears screeching and smoking in her head. So much planning, so much anxiety and strategy. She just needed a moment to breath.

As she walked about the grounds of the mansion, purposefully walking slowly on the loose gravel of the rear trails so she could hear the crunching beneath her feet, she saw that someone else was outside with her. Her heart squeezed in nauseating fear out of reflex, but soon her mind registered the figure in the distance, reclining on a blanket under a tree with a book hovering dangerously close to her face was none other than Dani, of the New Mutants. Feeling a strange delight at trying to socialize, Illyana approached cautiously, stopping just a few steps away.

“Hey,” Illyana greeted stiffly.

Dani lowered her book to almost rest on her nose, her dark brown eyes looking over the loose pages to see who it was.

“Oh, Illyana!” She shifted up to sit and patted a spot beside her on the blanket. “How are you? Come sit with me.” 

Illyana quietly accepted the invitation, sitting beside her. Feeling oddly accomplished and awkward at the same time.

“Great brief in there,” Dani continued, “Really held yourself together. I’ve seen others just stumble over themselves or get so shy they end up withholding information, and then the whole mission backfires. You held everyone’s attention without a slide presentation.” She laughed at the end of that, but Illyana really didn’t know what that was.

“You’re not scared of what’s coming?” Illyana chose to ask.

Dani shrugged. “I’m ready,” she said. “I’m _appropriately_ on edge, I think. Every mission is scary, if you think about it, but I usually don’t start freaking out unless we have to improvise. Right now, I find comfort in knowing I have a team of people I trust, and it’s always easier to face fear together. Keeps the image of tomorrow a reality instead of a probability. But things are different for me than they are for you. I’m not saying death and injury aren’t a heavy bet to wager, but this is personal for you. You have more to risk, it seems. But I don’t need to tell you that.”

“If we lose, he takes me back for an eternity…” Illyana found herself sharing. “If he kills me… I’m not even sure I’d escape him in death, either. He took part of my soul… and I don’t know what that means if I don’t make it…”

“Oh wow… maybe if you kill him everything will be okay. Listen,” Dani changed her position to sit on her knees so she could lean in, “I don’t know how Limbo magic works, but if it’s anything like I’ve heard other magics are like, there’s a balance, and equal give and take, right? Will killing him remove the effects of his magic? Like reset what he’s done?”

“Maybe,” Illyana shrugged. “I don’t know. Curses don’t work like that, but the magic he did… I might have to go back and learn. That’s what he used to tell me- that he had everything I would need to know to be powerful just like him.”

“Girl, that’s just what people say when they don’t want to set you free,” Dani said. “Everything that man knows, yeah, he probably read on a piece of paper down there. But you don’t need him for that. When he dies, all that knowledge is still out there for you to learn. He’s not needed for your growth _at all_.”

“You’re right,” Illyana said, not even fighting the grin that spread across her mouth, her chest filling with relief.

“So, we’re gonna kill this guy, take over his castle, or whatever he’s got, and bring all his scrolls and stuff up here so you never have to go back down, how about that?” Dani proposed confidently.

Illyana laughed at the over simplicity of it all, but accepted it all the same. Perhaps she should try doing the same and relax for a bit. Sure no one went through what she did, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t taking this seriously. They were just already creating the endgame, and Illyana knew that sometimes, just putting it out there into the universe was enough to get the tides turning in your favor.

“And I’m on Illyana-duty on Friday, so I’m definitely not letting that old creep have his way,” Dani said matter-of-factly with a light bounce of humor.

“I don’t know the capabilities of the X-Men too well,” Illyana began, “Would you say Xavier divided the teams well?”

“I mean, it’s sound to go with those you know have leadership experience,” Dani offered. “Sure, _many_ of us would love to lead for once… but a big mission like this isn’t one for toe-dipping. He’s put all the power in the exterior and interior defenses. Not downplaying my own team, but it seems Xavier is confident that Belasco won’t get to you. In fact, he only seems to think if anything, our worst-case scenario is him defeating Storm’s exterior team. He puts a lot of faith in us, as he should. Your team, led by your brother, has the New Mutants, and Kitty- whom Xavier once tried to make join, but it didn’t go well.”

“Does she not like you guys?” Illyana asked, thinking back on the night of the movies when Kitty teased the name New Mutants.

“She doesn’t have a problem with us as individuals,” Dani began to grin, her mind probably filling with memories of the failed setup, “She just spent so much time working with the X-Men teams that she felt insulted. You know, you grease all the elbows, build repertoire and reputation, put in time and blood… you expect to make it in. It’s like… she’s was putting in unpaid internship hours just to not get the job. Waste of time, I can kind of see her point.”

“She really wants to lead a team,” Illyana shared with a light frown.

“Well, I’d say she’s a little overdue for a trial period too,” Dani agreed. “Xavier just babies us younger mutants a lot. Overprotective ‘my children will never grow up in my eyes’ kinda guy. The best Kitty can do is really shine on Friday to change his mind. In all honesty though, Xavier should have just let _you_ lead your team, but…” Dani raised her hands up in a shrug, but her mouth was twitching into a smile. “It’s not like you’re a pro at magic or anything and would make better calls when the fight comes to us…” 

Illyana grinned cockily at the snide comment. “I do know more about magic than anyone else here, yes, but I don’t lead battles.”

Dani waived the reply away. “No matter, we’ll kick ass anyway. After that danger room session- trust me when I say Rahne, Berto and I are more than excited to fight beside you again. The others- Xi’an, Tabitha, Sam… they’re pretty psyched to be with you too. You’ve got nothing but friends on your side, Illyana.”

Illyana’s mind clung to the word _friends_ , feeling excited at the prospect. When she thought about it, she had experienced nothing but respect and support during today’s brief, and Dani’s words made her recognize an amazing truth. She was no longer alone. She knew she had Kitty and Piotr- she made that point clear this morning, but she had chosen to keep her world small. But now that she had opened up to accept help from the X-Men, her world expanded in an instant. Mental barriers she didn’t even know where in place fell apart as relief washed through her mind.

“Friends, huh?” Illyana asked with a delighted smirk.

“Absolutely,” Dani said with a convincing nod. “Hate to break it to you, but the New Mutants might have adopted you without notifying you…” 

“We’ll talk about that after the fight,” Illyana said lightheartedly, “But for now, I appreciate it. I really do. It means a lot.”

Dani nodded in understanding. “If you ever need anything, even if it’s just someone to watch a stupid movie with, we’re there for you.”

“I can confide in you guys?” Illyana asked, an idea sparking in her head.

“Absolutely,” Dani repeated. “We take secrets to the grave, and offer the best unofficial advice a kid straight out of high school can give.”

Illyana hesitated. She wanted to try something, but wasn’t sure if she should.

“What’s on your mind?” Dani asked, successfully picking up on Illyana’s frequency.

Illyana shrugged. “I don’t know what I’ve been feeling lately…” she looked out into the distance, seeing a hummingbird hover over the rich red flowers of a decorative pot not too far away. “I think my mind is trying to catch up on things it missed out on while I was in Limbo. I don’t know how to talk to people, who to trusts them, how to open up to them much… but I think it… me… my subconscious? Something in me feels like its back on track with life… or… I just find it strange. I find myself wanting to be curious. Wouldn’t years of torment and torture just kill that all in me?”

Dani’s eyes widened and she frowned with exaggeration. “I mean… when it comes to trauma, I would like to assume that in some cases the body and mind continue to behave like they’re in the traumatic environment, but I don’t think it would be strange to suggest that all cases vary. You can’t hold yourself to anyone else’s standards or experiences. They’re all unique. I think it’s a good thing you find yourself relaxing and wanting to ‘pick up where you left off’, so to speak. Humans are an instinctually social and inquisitive species. Being mutants, I don’t see why we wouldn’t possess that instinct, either. You’ve been here for a few days, and I’d like to hope you’re being respected and that you feel safe. Because of this, I can see your subconscious wanting to explore and most importantly: enjoy. There’s nothing wrong with that. What do you find yourself curious about?”

“Feelings,” Illyana said honestly. “I feel a pull, but every time I listen to it, I feel amazing and selfish at the same time. I don’t know if I should be feeling it. All I know is that I want it, but I don’t know what to really do about it. What’s normal, and what’s expected…”

Dani was nodding along as Illyana explained herself, but she did not wear the expression of a doctor listening to their patient, she looked like the young girl she was listening about something juicy. She was biting the tip of her thumb nail in anticipation, a smile on her lips.

“Are you saying you like someone, Illyana?” Dani asked boldly, a tease unmistakable in her tone.

Illyana flushed red, but found Dani’s smile infectious and returned it instead of words.

“Because it sounds like you like someone…” Dani’s eyes were shining bright with excitement as she searched Illyana’s face. “Who is it?”

Illyana’s heart beat wildly with the instinct to share, watching Dani’s enthusiasm and lack of patience.

“I…”

“Illyana, yes or no? Just nod,” Dani asked, teetering by the edge of complete giddiness. 

Illyana nodded.

“Who?” Dani asked on the most delicate of whispered.

Her energy was so radiant and she leaned in for the secret. Illyana looked at her, tossing her options in her mind. She felt drawn in by the dawning of this young friendship, wanting to just display every thought and feeling she had for Kitty. Dani seemed trustworthy… but…

“I can’t,” Illyana sighed, closing her eyes in relief as she smiled.

Dani’s jaw dropped. “Illyana!” she chastised mockingly, “You _cannot_ do that.” Dani then laughed from the excitement of it all. “You _cannot_ start that and then not just say it!”

Illyana gathered herself to stand up. “I’m sorry, Dani,” she said. “Maybe another time. But I have to think about this myself a little while longer. Sorry.” 

Dani bit her lip and shook her head, her smile still present. “How dare you,” she whispered, but looked up at Illyana with warmth. “But when you’ve got it all sorted out, _I wanna know_.”

“Okay,” Illyana promised. She said goodbye to Dani and made her way back inside the mansion. Noticing that she felt a little less burdened by worry, the sorceress understood what Kitty had meant earlier. It was good to have more than just her. It was good to have a friend.

* * *

Illyana had gathered her belongings quiet clumsily when she made it back to Piotr’s room. She made a mental note to not act so excited as her brother scooped her clothes in his arms while she carried the linens. Illyana had tapped the toe of her boot against Kitty’s door.

The phaser opened it curiously, and frankly, with a dash of annoyance, no doubt wondering who had the audacity to kick her door, but when she saw Illyana on the other side, her eyes lit up. The light inside them flickered just for a brief moment when she realized that Piotr was behind her, but did her best to stay civil. Piotr left them to put the things away together, reminding Illyana to have dinner with him at the dining hall later that day. As he left, both girls didn’t say too much at first, focusing on instructions and questions as they worked. However, fingertips always seemed to brush against one another as they handed things to each other, and glances bore deep and a second too long each time. Illyana was simply electrified by anticipation.

When they had finished moving Illyana back in, with everything in it’s proper place, both of them spoke at the same time:

“Listen, I’m sorry about this morning,” Kitty said.

“I’m sorry about closing the door on you,” Illyana had said.

There was a moment of silence as each girl tried to figure out who was to speak next, not wanting to talk over the other again. Illyana took the initiative after a second beat.

“I’m really sorry about walking out on you this morning,” she repeated. “It was very immature of me. I’m not used to people wanting what’s best for me. I used to people… well, Belasco, telling me what’s best for _him_. And I’ve just… been so lonely… and stubbornly protective for so long, I didn’t expect you to talk about something that’s always hurt me. But I shouldn’t have treated you like a threat… like you had done something wrong.”

Kitty nodded cautiously, “Thank you. I appreciate you explaining yourself. I’m sorry too, for not knowing to stop. I could tell I was going somewhere sensitive and I should have just apologized and left it at that, but I didn’t.” 

Illyana walked over to Kitty, standing just a few feet away. Shyly, she looked at Kitty’s hands for a brief moment before looking back up.

“Really, Kitty, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Illyana said. “I can tell you’re trying to respect my boundaries, but _you didn’t know_ , and I haven’t been telling you. I don’t know how to talk about feelings, especially sharing weaknesses. It’s just something I’ve never done. I want to, but it’s scary…”

“I understand,” Kitty said eagerly, taking both Illyana’s hands in hers. “We’ll work on it, it takes time for everyone to figure that ground out. Come here.” She then led Illyana to her bed, ushering her to sit down with her. “I think it’s time to have a talk. Just a small one.”

Illyana would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, despite Kitty’s disclaimer.

“You wanted to ask this morning what was going on between us,” Kitty started. “And, unless I’ve been reading the room wrong,” she laughed slightly at this, “I think we’ve both got feelings for each other.”

Illyana was petrified with this confrontation. Even though she was coming to terms with the fact that, _yes_ , this is what she wanted, she found her tongue paralyzed.

“And uh,” Kitty continued, Illyana’s silence definitely damaging her confidence, “these past few days have killed me. I felt so guilty whenever I caught myself looking at you or wanting to touch you… having to remind myself who you were supposed to be to me… _my boyfriend’s sister_. But… that morning in the park… when you tried to kiss me…” Her ears went red but her eyes sparkled at the memory. “When I knew you felt something too… Illyana, I was going to let you do it.” 

“I felt-” Illyana’s voice cracked, so she cleared her throat. “I felt guilty too. All the time… I… but I just kept getting … greedy.”

Kitty smiled at Illyana’s choice of words, but perhaps there was no better word to use. “What’s happening between us,” Kitty said, “Don’t feel like you have to do anything. Don’t feel like you _must_ do certain things. In all honesty, Illyana, we don’t have to do anything. We don’t have to be anything.”

“Are you saying _you_ don’t want to do anything?” Illyana asked, genuinely confused. “Are you saying you don’t want me?”

“I _do_ want you,” Kitty clarified, her voice a deep whisper, the words awakening something in Illyana’s body. “It’s just the timing… I’d understand if you wanted to stop right now and pick this up _after_ we finished Belasco.”

It was a kind and respectful offer, and Illyana was mildly flattered by it, but like she had said moments ago, she was greedy.

“I don’t want to wait,” Illyana whispered, her hands moving from Kitty’s hold to grip the edge of Kitty’s shirt. That calling was possessing her once more. Her heart fluttered as what it wanted most was only a few moments away. She pulled ever so lightly at the fabric, wanting Kitty to come closer. The phaser did without a word, and rested her forehead against Illyana’s for just a moment. Her own hands found purchase on Illyana’s shoulders.

For a moment, they remained just like that, coiled tight with tension, hearing each other’s breath shiver with exhilaration.

“Are you sure?” Kitty asked one more time, and her voice was full of want, full of a hunger Illyana could sense within herself, but it was also laced with worry, afraid that this was a cruel joke.

Illyana answered by leaning in, pressing her inexperienced lips against Kitty’s full ones. The sensation of pure joy and relief washed over her, exploding from her heart and rushing into her fingers and toes, bathing her mind. It was a simple kiss, but it was the first one Illyana had ever wanted, and therefore filled her with a sense that she had accomplished life.

When Illyana pulled away, she cautiously opened her eyes to see Kitty’s reaction. What if it wasn’t good for her? The phaser’s eyes were heavy, weakly fluttering, and her lips were parted slightly, a smirk curving at an edge. She looked as if she had been woken up from a good sleep.

“Thank god,” Kitty breathed, and the hands that were resting on Illyana’s shoulders grazed up her neck and slipped into her hair. “Come here,” the phaser whispered, and pulled Illyana in for a much deeper kiss, filling Illyana with passion at this new exploration.

Kitty kissed her with fervor and care, with deep breaths and firm hands. Happily overwhelmed, Illyana let herself be taught, not once wanting it to end and pulled Kitty back each time she tried to take in air. Kitty made no complaints, kissing with more intensity, wanting to satiate Illyana’s silent commands. Besides, Illyana had said it herself just moments ago: she was greedy, after all. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's makeout city! - Illyana unknowningly gives Kitty a boner (if we're being honest).
> 
> But happiness can't last long when a demonic abuser is hellbent to take you back, can it?
> 
> WARNING: there is violence in this chapter that some may find unsettling.

Time used to fly by, but at this moment, Illyana lived each second, and she thanked the mystic powers of the universe for this delectable change of pace. She had pulled Kitty down into the softness of the bed, reclining fully, allowing her body to rest while her lips and hands put in all the work. A flashing memory in her mind recalled the scrying session just a few days ago, and how she had foreseen this- her hair sprawled out on Kitty’s pillow, looking up, waiting patiently… if anything, this put new faith into her divination abilities.

Kitty hovered above Illyana cautiously, hesitant to put all her weight down on the girl below her. She had a knee on either side of Illyana’s thighs, dipping the mattress slightly, and a hand on each side of the blonde’s shoulders. Illyana’s hands, however, were traveling, her palms seeking contact with Kitty’s warm skin, massaging the back of her neck or gripping her shoulder blades, trailing down her back as they kissed.

Illyana was surprised at her own eagerness at first, stunned that she was even capable of giving such affection, but self-reflection took the back seat as the wondrous feeling of love introduced itself. Neither of them seemed intent on stopping, but Kitty did seem to prefer to take it slow. However, she was the first to slip her tongue into the mix, surprising Illyana briefly, but adapted to the new expression of affection just as quickly, reciprocating. At that, Kitty seemed to melt, losing the ability to support herself and brought her body down to rest softly on top of Illyana. The sorceress ran her fingers into Kitty’s lush curls, pulling ever so slightly, simply out of appreciation and affection, nothing more, but it made Kitty’s breath tremble as she shifted for another kiss.

They took a couple breaks here and there, needing air or to lower their eager heartrates, but they always found themselves lunging forward to be in each other’s arms more and more. Illyana felt time was going by slowly, but she had no precise grip on it. If she asked herself how much time had gone by since their first kiss to now, what must have been their seven-hundredth, she would have said only a minute went by… or possibly, a whole day.

They had come together yet again after another moment’s rests, this time their pace starting out completely languid, as if they had exhausted themselves on simply the passion of kissing and touch. But Illyana’s newfound greed had one last burst of need. Kitty remained on top, as she had for the entirety of their tryst, but had repositioned herself slightly, this time supporting herself with Illyana’s arched leg between her thighs. This was a much better position, Illyana had thought instantly. It felt more comfortable and natural, and provoked an instinct to keep Kitty’s body lowered against hers. Kitty groaned the first time Illyana pushed down on her hips, simply trying to convey she wanted a deeper kiss, but thought after the fact what this friction might have done for Kitty…

The phaser’s breathing was shivered, but she never asked Illyana to pause or to stop. In fact, she only seemed to be encouraged, her hands now seeking Illyana’s body, gripping her hips or slipping under the fabric of her shirt to caress her abdomen, her fingertips wary of the underwire at the start of Illyana’s bra. Illyana was completely dazed by Kitty's straying fingers.

Kitty had brought her lips away from Illyana’s mouth to tickle her neck with delicate kisses, each full of care and worship. Illyana closed her eyes as Kitty continued, thinking to herself that this was one of the best moments of her life. Curious to hear Kitty’s reaction again, Illyana rested her hands on Kitty’s hips gingerly, as if afraid they’d be swatted away. But after receiving no punishment, proceeded to pull Kitty up her thigh. Unable to restrain herself by the unexpected friction, Kitty moaned lowly near Illyana’s ear. Illyana’s nails gripped into Kitty’s hips, the soft feeble tone of Kitty’s moan making her body warm from within.

Kitty seemed to be a bit overwhelmed, judging by her unsteady breathing and her now trembling fingers. The phaser pulled away from Illyana’s neck to return to her lips, to which the sorceress happily welcomed. But as Kitty continued to kiss her, Illyana couldn’t help but feel a sense of disorientation. She felt as if she was sinking, possessed not by weight but the lack of it. Opening her eyes just a bit, she saw that her intuition was right. She was much lower on the bed than she had remembered. In fact-

“Kitty,” Illyana mumbled, grabbing onto Kitty with fear. “Are we sinking in the bed?”

Kitty looked about themselves and blushed as she realized their situation.

“I’m sorry, I’m phasing us…” Kitty effortlessly focused on her power to rise them back out of the mattress and rest on top of its solid form.

“It’s okay,” Illyana murmured, raising a hand to curve Kitty’s jaw back, ushering her back into a kiss.

The alarm on the phone rang, jolting both girls.

“Oh, thank god,” Kitty muttered very quietly, running a shaking hand through her hair.

Illyana looked at her, puzzled by the comment, but not offended. Kitty removed herself from on top of her, and walked over to the nightstand to turn off the alarm.

“You should get-” Kitty swallowed, seemingly parched, “Get ready to have dinner with Piotr.” 

“Will you come to eat too?” Illyana asked, instinctually combing her fingers through her hair to settle any strays.

“Oh no,” Kitty said, putting her hands on her hips. Her chest rose and fell with uneven breaths and her complexion hadn’t reduced in hue. “I’ll swing by later.”’

“Are you okay?” Illyana asked.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Kitty continued to convince, but Illyana raised an eyebrow at the answer. The sorceress knew better than to keep prodding however. 

“I’ll see you after dinner.” Kitty resumed, and joined Illyana on the short walk to the door. She leaned forward to give Illyana a quick peck on the lips for a goodbye. Naturally, Illyana preferred a passionate kiss, but made no complaint. The gentle kiss was still enough to brighten her heart.

“Bye,” Illyana said quietly, feeling a blossoming of pride in her spirit. They hadn’t spoken about terms, and honestly, it was too early, but Illyana knew as she watched Kitty bashfully close the door after saying bye that she was hers. It was so strange. So exhilarating. She spent so much of her life believing she wouldn’t make it out. Believing she wouldn’t have a normal life again. A family, a home, a companion… but here she was holding all three, and she would cherish everything close to her heart. 

* * *

Dinner with Piotr was awkward of course, not for him, but for Illyana. As he informed her that he received a follow-up call from the consulate, asking for a DNA sample on the following day, all Illyana could focus on was the burning red of her ears. A mixture of selfishness and guilt flooded her system as her mind kept flashing the fresh memories of kissing Kitty, and her conscious whispered judgement of betrayal. He did not know… and she wondered how long it would stay that way.

He then effortlessly changed the subject to home in Russia, telling her that he notified their parents days ago to let them know she was alive and well, just… older. Their mother was a lot more accepting of the news than their father, who, just like the consulate member suggested, would need more proof just out of precaution. Irked, Illyana tried to keep her emotions to a simmer, but couldn’t help but seethingly ask why he didn’t tell her about their parents earlier. She would have loved to hear their mother’s voice on the phone. To which he playfully retorted that she could have just teleported, but after a baffled gasp from her, changed his tone and said he simply just got caught up in helping her stay safe and in compliance with the law.

It was at this point that Berto, Dani, and Rahne crashed their table. Piotr was a little startled by the abrupt interruption, but said nothing of it as Rahne uttered a meek “Pardon” on behalf of the group.

“So, Illyana,” Berto began, digging his fork a little too aggressively in his food. “You ready for Danger Room tomorrow? I hear the professor is working on a special program to modified to all the information you shared today. Demons and stuff.”

“Where did you hear this from?” Piotr asked before taking a drink of his water.

“Just around the school,” Berto answered. “But I also heard it from Logan-”

“And by from Logan he means, he _overheard_ Logan grumble about a Danger Room session,” Dani corrected.

“Yeah, he wants the professor to set one up. Said, and I quote: ‘mystic shit isn’t something to just figure out the day of. Gotta make sure those kids are ready for what’s coming.’” Berto explained with a puffed-out chest and a deep and gravely voice.

“Is that your Logan?” Rahne laughed politely.

“It’s pretty spot on, don’t you start, Rahne,” Berto warned jokingly, pointing a stern finger in her direction. He then turned his attention back to Illyana. “Anyway, can’t wait to kick some ass with you again.”

“Again?” Piotr asked.

Berto’s face flushed and his adam’s apple drastically moved as he swallowed.

“Illyana, have you been to the Danger Room?” Piotr turned in his seat to angle towards his sister.

Illyana looked up at him, partly irritated, partly guilty. “It was set to easy mode,” she grumbled feebly.

“ _Illyana_ ,” Piotr emphasized her name in shocked disappointment. “The Danger Room isn’t a playground, it’s a ser-”

“Where’s Kitty?” Dani interrupted. Piotr stopped, his face falling. Illyana cast a glance to the New Mutant, understanding that Dani was not just curious, but also wanted to spare her a public chastising. But then it occurred to Illyana that perhaps no one knew Kitty had broken up with Piotr. Both of them had assumed that the school would know last night, which is why Piotr stayed in his room, but no one seemed to know.

“Oh yeah, good question!” Berto agreed. “You guys always eat dinner together, right?”

“Not always,” Piotr grumbled, trying to focus on his meal.

“Well we can’t plan any Danger Room strategies without her,” Rahne said, “Someone should text her down here so that we can start _team-bonding_.” She then turned behind herself to scan the dining hall, looking around. “We should get the others two. I know Xi’an said she was going to come over in a bit…”

“That won’t be necessary,” Piotr held up his hand to stop the plan. “Kitty is taking some personal time, we should let her have it.”

Illyana was watching all the faces at the table as this conversation was happening, and as her eyes landed on Dani’s face, she saw the hint of suspicion and knowing on her. Illyana felt it wouldn’t be wrong to assume that Dani’s intuition was putting things together, but had the good grace to not confront the issue any further. In public, at least. But then Dani noticed Illyana watching her, and turned her eyes to her. Suddenly, Illyana felt unsettled and guilty, so she looked away. She could sense Dani’s eyes on her for a few more moments before the New Mutant looked away herself, returning to the conversation of the table.

Thankfully, Berto had changed the tone of the conversation, begging Piotr to make him co-captain of the team, which resulted in inside jokes and stories Illyana had no part in. In fact, they almost seemed to forget she was there.

Illyana’s eyes wandered the dining hall, and her heart perked at the sight of Kitty, who was making her way to the small ala carte line. Judging by her quick and focused gait, wasn’t trying to be noticed. Not being able to help herself, Illyana stood up and excused herself from the table, claiming she wanted to have a look at the dessert options.

Succeeding at being casual, Illyana crossed the many tables crowded with young mutants, all chatting away about having to leave the next morning.

“Hi,” Illyana said softly, standing next to Kitty, who was placing a few items on her plate.

“Hey there,” Kitty replied back just as quietly, a smirk on her lips. “How’s dinner going?” She seemed much more relaxed than how Illyana had left her.

“Fine,” Illyana answered, looking down to reach out to touch Kitty’s idle hand.

“Careful,” Kitty warned, pulling her hand away slightly, but still allowing their fingers to brush teasingly. “We’ll be together soon.”

“Are you going back to the room?” Illyana asked, her eyes becoming heavy as she gazed at Kitty’s lips.

“Not yet,” Kitty replied, the bridge of her nose turning pink. She casted her eyes across the dining hall for a brief moment, wondering if anyone was watching. They must have been in the clear because Kitty pulled Illyana’s fingers into her grasp, slipping into a gentle handhold. “You finish dinner, I’m gonna sit somewhere else, somewhere where it’s not too noticeable that I’m not with Piotr…”

“Why doesn’t the school know?” Illyana questioned, standing a bit too close to Kitty, wanting nothing more than to be held.

Kitty’s eyebrows rose at the question, but she answered casually, finishing up with adding things to her plate. “We just haven’t told anyone, that’s all. I’m sure some people saw it happen. It’s not necessarily a secret, it’s just not something we’ve publically announced, and right now, I think both Piotr and I would like to avoid drama. Help us keep our heads in the game.”

Illyana’s jaw shifted for a second as she pondered the answer. It made sense: perhaps their teammates would lose confidence in Kitty’s and Piotr’s abilities to stay focus if assumptions were made about their emotional wellbeing. But after Illyana had made this conclusion, her mind raced back to what she wanted most, and that was to kiss Kitty until the sun rose. Instinctually, Illyana leaned forward, much to Kitty’s surprise.

“No,” Kitty said quickly, putting a hand up against Illyana’s shoulder. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later.”

Illyana groaned impatiently and Kitty laughed lightly at the pout.

“It won’t be long,” Kitty said, “Now go back to Piotr. I’ll see you soon.”

Turning back reluctantly, Illyana muttered a low goodbye and returned to her table, completely ignoring Dani’s comment that she came back without any dessert.

* * *

When Illyana had returned to the bedroom, she tried to focus on other things. On reinforcing her protection charms, practicing simple magic, anything but the clock ticking in her head, waiting for Kitty’s return. When Kitty did return, there was thick tension in the air. Illyana simply watched from her bed as Kitty leaned against the closed door.

Kitty sighed to steady herself from something, but Illyana couldn’t tell what.

“It’s late,” Illyana said quietly, even though it wasn’t. “Come to bed.” 

Kitty bit her lip and her eyes looked upon Illyana so gently, but she seemed to tense at Illyana’s words. However, she obeyed, making her way to Illyana, who reached up naturally, and pulled Kitty down to lean for a kiss. Kitty supported herself as she pressed a hand into the mattress.

“We should-” Kitty muttered, but was interrupted by Illyana, who tilted in a new direction for another kiss. “Get out of these clothes- change! We should-” another kiss. “Change…”

Illyana understood Kitty’s correction a few seconds late, but made no comment. She knew Kitty’s intentions were pure, and Illyana hadn’t even thought about _that_. Her novice fantasies were filled with kisses and caresses, and warmth and cuddling, it never crossed her mind to think about what things could evolve into.

She set Kitty free easily, watching the phaser make her way to the dresser to pull out her pajamas. Illyana followed her to retrieve her own. Without another word, both girls made their way to their own sides of the room and began to shed their day clothes.

Their backs were turned to each other in a sign of mutual respect, but Kitty’s accidental implication hadn’t left Illyana’s mind yet. Illyana felt an awakening thrill at removing her clothes knowing Kitty could easily see, if she so pleased. She could hear Kitty’s clothes softly thump on the ground behind her, and battled vigorously with her conscious to not turn around and steal a glance. The few seconds it took to change out seemed longer than usual, slow motion almost, and Illyana couldn’t help but feel a natural sensual air surrounding it all.

“Finished?” Kitty asked.

“Mhm,” Illyana responded, turning around the same time Kitty did.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Kitty asked shyly. This also could have been misconstrued, but Illyana was learning from experience that sometimes Kitty had a problem with word choice. She knew what she meant, and knew it was pure.

Illyana nodded and held her hands out, to which Kitty grabbed instinctually. They slipped under the covers quietly, and once they were comfortably nestled, returned to Illyana’s newest obsession: Kitty’s lips and fragile breaths.

* * *

The next morning, Illyana woke up cuddled up in Kitty’s embrace, her head resting on her chest like so many times before. Glee flooded Illyana’s system, and she burrowed in tighter as she grinned, happy beyond belief. Still deep in sleep, Kitty’s arms sluggishly tightened around her in response.

Kitty’s love made her feel so light, so strong. She knew Belasco was coming and that she’d have to fight him to the death, but this warmth? These strong and safe arms that held her right now? Made her feel like she could survive anything, made her believe everything was going to be okay, and that there was nothing but opportunities and a new life afterwards.

She listened to Kitty’s gentle breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall beneath her. She hoped Kitty would sleep for much longer, feeling extremely convinced that being in bed all day was how life was meant to be spent, but in a matter of minutes, Kitty stirred.

“Kitty?” Illyana mumbled lazily.

Kitty grunted lowly in groggy response.

“You said the other day that when we were at the park you were going to let me kiss you…” Illyana knew Kitty had just woken up, and deep questions probably could wait for her to get her bearings, but she was too blissful to want to retrain her curiosity. 

“Mmhmm,” Kitty murmured, shifting her hips slightly as her body lightly stretched.

“… When did you start feeling for me?”

Kitty quickly turned her head to face the window, probably hiding a blush, but it really didn’t matter, seeing as how Illyana really couldn’t see her face as she rested on her chest.

“I don’t know,” Kitty pondered. “You took me by surprise when I first saw you exit the Professor’s office the day you returned, but I think I was just genuinely surprised… it all happened so fast. I think… I think it was the rain.”

“What do you mean?” Illyana asked, thinking back on that wonderful spectacle of rainfall. She hoped it would rain again soon.

“You just looked… _so cute_ ,” Kitty answered. “I knew I was feeling something that night, but I ignored giving it a name. I was afraid, I think, to realize what you were doing to me. But I also didn’t want to stop seeing you be so animated. I didn’t expect you to run out into the rain though!” Kitty paused to shake her head, humored at the memory. “I really did not see that coming. But when we woke up the next morning, when I realized we were holding each other, I had to face the facts. I said to myself ‘… shit.’”

Both girls chuckled over that.

“Well what about you?” Kitty asked.

Illyana scrunched her face in thought. “I don’t know much about these feelings,” she admitted. “However, not knowing about it didn’t stop me from recognizing that something new was happening. I started to recognize I felt differently about you at the same time- when we first shared a bed.”

Kitty hummed warmly and kissed the top of Illyana’s head at the answer.

“When all this is over, I’d like to take you on a date somewhere,” Kitty said, squeezing Illyana against her gently.

“Oh? Where?” Illyana asked, her cheeks heating.

“Don’t know yet… where ever you’d like to go I guess? Anything you missed the most?”

“I don’t care,” Illyana said, trying to burrow into Kitty, this action becoming a habit. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we go.”

“Hmm, in that case, perhaps some coffee dates,” Kitty began to ponder. “Some more natural walks, you really liked that last time… maybe take you on a canoe there…”

“I can’t swim,” Illyana muttered.

“Some pool dates to teach you how to swim…” Kitty continued to list off with a smile. “Maybe a casual late night out to see some local music…”

As Kitty thought about all the wonderful places she wanted to take her, Illyana couldn’t help but think about how hard it was actually going to be. No one knew what they had fallen for each other, and it was bound to bring a shock, especially from Piotr.

From outside the room, both of them could hear a commotion of running, bumps, and laughter.

Kitty sighed and shifted in bed. “I guess they’re loading all the kids away right now. Come on, let’s get washed up and find the professor. We don’t know what we’re going to be doing once the children leave.”

Reluctantly Kitty and Illyana left the bed to wash up and change out, and when they made it out into the hallways, they were bustling with young mutants, all with full backpacks bouncing around on their backs. They were chasing one another a squealing with joy as if they were going on a field trip, talking about the handheld gaming consoles they carried, what books they were bringing and such. They lacked manners, bumping into both Kitty and Illyana as the two young women walked through the hall, none apologizing. But both of them tried not to care about it.

As Illyana watched all the children leave, a heavy burden started to lift from her shoulders. Relief started to wash through her mind. The children would be safe, and Belasco wouldn’t be able to sacrifice them as bait for the battle. She knew what that man was capable of, and removing as many pieces from the board as possible was paramount to controlling the battle ahead.

But as she watched the kids run out, something felt off. Something felt _familiar_. Deep within the pit of her stomach, she felt an anxious response to fight. _With magic_ …

“Something’s not right,” Illyana muttered, her eyes scanning the children.

“What do you mean?” Kitty asked. A little further down the hall, Professor Xavier could be heard ushering the children onto the buses, but his voice began to drown out for Illyana.

She studied every child in the blink of an eye as they ran past her, looking for whatever it was that was making her heart hum with frantic electricity. But all the kids were each different in their own unique way, with some radiating power from within due to their gifts. But then she saw it. At the end of the hall, a child was just _watching_. Hands gripping the edge of the corner wall, peeking over…

Slowly, Illyana moved, trying not to draw attention to herself as the child continued to watch the mass exodus. Following her example, yet not seeing what caught Illyana’s eye, Kitty followed. Illyana took note of its hands, bright pink and blotchy red, as if just raw muscle… but its face. Illyana knew mutants could like differently than others, but this child’s face told Illyana that this was no mutant. The skin beneath its eyes weighed heavy, red muscle peaking from underneath sagging skin, it’s nose seemed dislocated and its lips pouted with dead weight.

This was a demon.

The second Illyana’s heart rate picked up was the second its eyes met hers.

It ran. 

“Move! Get out of the way!” Illyana commanded at the children still cluttering the halls.

They parted in confusion as they watched her chase what they thought was one of them and first glance, but as everyone began to take notice of the scene, more began to realize what they were really looking at.

Children shrieked and either ran or cowered in fear.

Illyana summoned her sword in an instant, her pauldron armor plating down her arm in a flash.

“Move!” she continued to shout. The demon was quite the sprite, requiring Illyana to put a lot of power into her running if she wanted to catch up. It twisted and turned down the halls, taking this corner and that. Kitty had caught up with her quickly, which didn’t surprise Illyana given how much Kitty loved to run, but she also heard the sounds of other footsteps behind her.

“Get the children out!” shouted a man’s voice from behind her as she now found herself running with a group. The pandemonium in the mansion had risen to new levels as she felt they were running upstream against escaping children.

“What is it?” Asked Kitty on a huff of breath.

“Demon,” was all Illyana grunted in response. She didn’t want to take her eyes off it, and felt replying more would reduce her focus.

At the end of the hall they were running down, a child of around the age of twelve froze.

“Go! Run!” Illyana shouted. But he was paralyzed. He couldn’t move. Just like she couldn’t many years ago.

In a last ditch effort of self preservation, the boy raised his hands, collecting psionic power in his hands.

“No!” Illyana warned. “Don’t attack it!”

But the boy was running on instincts and sent a blast to the demon. The blast grazed through its left ribs, shattering bone and bloody muscle against the wall. But the demon wasn’t dead, it was aggravated, and launched itself upon the boy, bringing him to the ground. The demons talons moved rapidly, tearing at the boy’s chest underneath it, blood splattering all over the walls in thick droplets.

She could hear everyone behind her react: blades unsheathing from hands, power generating at eye level…

“Don’t attack it!” Illyana yelled, her heart thudding in fear for the child. “Don’t show what you can do!”

Catching up, Illyana almost tripped over herself and raised her sword, bringing the blade down in a clean swipe, catching the demon’s head right off it’s spine. It thudded and rolled away a few feet. Illyana yanked the headless body away from the boy and dropped to her knees, accessing the damage.

“Oh my god,” Illyana muttered, feeling rage and sorrow fill her soul, her sword disappearing at will. The boy’s eyes were open, but he seemed dazed, looking off into another world as his chest was ripped open, muscle gone and ribs exposed. “Oh my god…”

“Scott, prepare the jet,” a woman said behind her. “We need to take him to the hospital.”

Tears filled Illyana’s eyes before she could stop them and her mouth trembled open on a silent cry. She could feel Kitty’s hand warm her shoulder.

“Come on,” Kitty said sorrowfully. “Let’s give them some space to extract him…”

Illyana let Kitty pull her up on her numb legs, guilt hammering away in her entire body.

“It’s my fault,” Illyana muttered, her eyes not once leaving the boy’s body.

“Illyana,” Kitty soothed, “That’s not true. It’s not true.”

“It’s my fault… it was a spy… I should have known he’d do something before his arrival…”

The boy was taken in the arms of a man they called Logan, and he took him swiftly down another direction, presumably where they stored their jet.

“He’s not gonna make it…” Illyana muttered, her thoughts returning to the boy. “He’s not gonna…”

Kitty pulled her in for a hug, letting Illyana mumble the rest of her sentence into her shoulder. From the safety of the embrace, Illyana shuddered, her eyes glancing down at the head of the demon. She could see his face more clearly now. He had worn a mask. A mask made of real flesh… a real child’s face.

Blinking back another wave of hot tears, Illyana made herself understand that not just one child had been killed because of her, but two. One was the mutant who tried to fight… another was an unknown child, probably driving his mother to endless worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Life needed my attention for a few weeks there. I'll still be stretched a bit thin to keep this updated, but I plan on continuing, so just hang in there if I take a bit between chapters.
> 
> It turned dark at the end of this chapter, and I apologize if it disturbed anyone. Belasco has no care for children, as we know of him taking Illyana in the first place, and he will stop at nothing to unnerve Illyana and throw her off her game. 
> 
> In terms of romance, I hope you enjoyed the ~quality time~ our girls are having (and yes, Kitty definately rubbed one out before she headed out to dinner lmao).
> 
> This fic is reaching it's last few chapters! Belasco is coming in about 48 hours so we'll have a little calm before the storm, and then we're gonna have our horror climax! Stay tuned! :)
> 
> Stay safe, relaxed, and healthy, guys. I love you!


End file.
